<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>American Dream: Prophet's Lament by MimicMariana (LaEmperatrizMariana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164083">American Dream: Prophet's Lament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/MimicMariana'>MimicMariana (LaEmperatrizMariana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>☆ It's "Unova" like "Universe" ☆ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Pokémon vibing to Lure Module incense), Body Horror, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/MimicMariana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harmonias leave the castle right before dawn to go to a water park near a beach in Humilau City. While they are away, the United Regions' inspector continues with his inspection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>☆ It's "Unova" like "Universe" ☆ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Along The Bell Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <ul>
<li>This story was beta-read by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/profile">Tentaculiferous</a>.</li>
<li>You probably won't enjoy this story much if you're under 30. Seriously. This is a fic for grown ups. (You can still read it, but it likely wouldn't be as enjoyable if you're young.)</li>
<li>It was also the shortest arc when I was trying to write the full-story titled, “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034139">American Dream</a>”. But thanks to the decision to make it into a series and turning each arc into its own story, this “shortest” arc got fleshed out and got satisfyingly longer.</li>
<li>Too many things happened in this fic, plus the development was so random that I barely know what it's about besides, "Another crazy day for N."</li>
</ul>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They attend a very early morning service for Sage Ryoku in the castle's chapel (AU-exclusive location).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The beginning of this story is now creepier than how I originally had it when I thought I was gonna write a 40+ chapter fic. Have to spice it up to keep it interesting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    When people ask, "Can dreams come true?", does this imply that dreams are un-truths until they become reality?</p><p>    This has been something that had been on N's mind since he was able to reason. He did believe his own dreams, since he wasn't a Normal boy, but a Psychic one. Growing up, N had occasionally overheard his father talking about voring others' dreams to make his own dreams come true. But N never paid much attention to this because his father was basically describing what a Munna does. (And his father, ironically, disliked Munnas because he claimed they stole his dreams.) Still, being nothing more than disembodied thoughts made him think about this nonsense once more. </p><p>    Caught up with his own personal desire to maintain mental purity, N asked his buddy Zorua, whom he felt nearby, "Can't we hurry up…? It's punching my brain!" </p><p>    Zorua barked, but N couldn’t understand a word he said. All he knew was that the barking made him really mad for some reason.</p><p>    N continued to grumble, “White collar. Blue collar. They’re all the same; consumed by Greed, that they reject the Truth. There’s no choice but to scorch this infertile earth, so a new beginning can spring forth from it. Nothing here is worth salvaging.”</p><p>    “Hey!” barked Zorua, seemingly snapping N from his delirium. “Don’t say those evil things! My people have lost their homes in wildfires and their loved ones, who couldn't escape fast-enough, got cooked alive!”</p><p>    “…Forgive me!” cried N, realizing what he had said, “I have no idea why this thought even occurred to me. I don't want anyone to get hurt…”</p><p>    “…You have an old, unsettled grudge deep in your heart,” said Reshiram. "You feel the only way to soothe it is to take your frustrations out with others…"  </p><p>    “How do I get rid of this grudge?” chuckled N nervously. "I don't want to have mean and cruel thoughts in my mind. They’ll corrupt me and turn me into Unova Man! It’ll cause heartache for everyone who loves me, especially father…"</p><p>    “Make peace and find closure,” replied Reshiram, who realized that this was easier said than done. </p><p>    Reshiram couldn't help but wonder if his thoughts might have crossed over into N's mind. This wasn't supposed to happen. As far as he was concerned, N and Zorua were all far too different from him that it was safe to travel together. (It was the main reason pokémon brought friends from other species and evolutionary lines back from the Dream World. If they were too similar, there was a chance their thoughts would intermingle upon their return.)</p><p>    Moments later, N and Zorua woke in a dusty attic. Reshiram was already awake and sniffed the air. They were indeed in the castle, but not in N's room.</p><p>    "Oops!" cried Zorua sheepishly. “I forgot that you have to be really specific with your wishes or else you might spawn somewhere weird.”</p><p>    “It’s alright,” said N. "We can get back to my room. Right now, we're in the belfry. Just doesn't feel like it because all the Bat Pokémon haven't returned, so it feels empty without them."</p><p>    N opened a chest that was conveniently there, and pulled out a harness. After equipping it, he strapped Zorua to his body with it. He said to them, "We need to be quiet because at least one sage is awake and inside the chapel, which is right below this belfry. He'll scold me for this no matter what I say, if he catches me. You know, 'The Dream World is the only place where humans and pokémon are truly separated. Being able to understand pokémon doesn’t give you an exemption. You’re a human, no matter what, and have <em> no business </em> being there.' It's too early for that talk."</p><p>    N sat at the ledge and shot a quick glance below, where the bell was located. Staying silent was going to prove to be difficult because he was going to bump into the bell, no matter what. Just then, N noticed a grunt approach the bell below and began to ring it. Taking advantage of the bell's toll, N jumped on the bell and jumped to a nearby platform. Reshiram followed him. The bell was loud and hurt their ears, but they needed to wait until the grunt finished, so they wouldn't be caught climbing down the belfry.  </p><p>    It was then that N remembered that there was going to be an early morning prayer service for Sage Ryoku and the group of grunts who were going to travel with him to Relic Castle. He and Reshiram climbed down and entered the chapel. In front of them was the aisle which ran from the altar all the way to the back of the chapel to a lobby that connected to the rest of the castle. N decided to accompany his friends as they sneaked to the back, so they could return to his room quietly. As for N, he made up his mind to stay behind. He removed Zorua from his harness, and handed Reshiram the harness.</p><p>    As the trio headed towards the back, Ghetsis entered the chapel with his Hydreigon. The grunt assigned to work at the chapel was surprised to see his boss so early. At first, the grunt had mistaken Ghetsis for a Gardevoir because he wore a long, white flowing nightgown – nearly identical to the one N was wearing.</p><p>    "Good morning," said Ghetsis. "I will be performing the service and leave for my trip afterwards. Now excuse me while I change into my vestments."</p><p>    Zorua's eyes widened after he sniffed the air and turned to Reshiram. Meanwhile, N was still trying to sneak along the aisle, even though it was of no use because Ghetsis had already sensed N inside the chapel and had spotted Reshiram, who was too darn big to be sneaking around like this.</p><p>    Ghetsis turned to the same aisle where N was heading. N tried to hide behind a column while Reshiram stood his ground. </p><p>    Hydreigon's left head whispered, "N is here." His right head spotted N and said, "Good morning, my son."</p><p>    "Good morning," purred N bashfully.</p><p>    It was then that Ghetsis addressed N and whispered, "My son, I know you're excited about early morning service, but please brush your teeth first." He handed N a small travel-sized tube of toothpaste, before carefully walking past Reshiram. </p><p>    N took the toothpaste and followed his father to the sacristy. Inside was a small bathroom where N could brush his teeth. There were extra toothbrushes, still in their plastic packaging, underneath the sink. Hydreigon was about to lock the door behind them, but Reshiram and Zorua entered. Hydreigon locked the door after both pokémon went inside. </p><p>    Ghetsis approached N, who had left the bathroom door open, and said to him softly, "You were in the Dream World, I can still smell its dreamy scent on your nightgown. But I know you're not like other trainers who would use it as an opportunity to capture innocent pokémon to cruelly battle them for sport."</p><p>    N spit and replied softly, "Vespiquen invited me and I made arrangements to travel there with Marrón, so we could discuss our trade."</p><p>    "I figured that was the case," said Ghetsis as he walked behind the dressing divider. "Since you're here, I'm assuming that you've volunteered to be an altar boy, so get ready. We don’t have much time."</p><p>    Meanwhile, Reshiram whispered to Hydreigon, "You brought your trainer to the Dream World too, didn't you?"</p><p>    "Yes, so?" asked Hydreigon. "We were only at my house, so he could relax before today's trip. I would hate for his stress to culminate and cause him to have a mental breakdown that would ruin the trip. His children have been looking forward to it."</p><p>    "That's fair," replied Reshiram. "It explains why he vaguely resembles a Gardevoir. Many pokémon are fooled by this disguise and it nearly tricked me too. Still, that's a very dangerous thing to do. To bring him over like that."</p><p>    "I didn't have much of a choice," replied Hydreigon. "Every second that has passed since Team Plasma's victory has been an affront to destiny. Not sure how much you paid attention to what was said in Alola, but it was clear that Team Plasma was destined to lose, yet in our world, we emerged victorious. Destiny is trying to rectify its 'mistake' here and I'm not letting that happen."</p><p>    "Why would Team Plasma and N lose?" asked Reshiram. </p><p>    “The world will never accept that the relationship between pokémon and humans is easily exploitable,” replied Hydreigon. “That’s why destiny chooses to silence the truth by making us lose and forcing everyone to return to the status quo. Excuse me.” Hydreigon left the sacristy because he was going to assist with preparations at the altar.</p><p>    Reshiram followed Hydreigon, as Zorua stayed behind. N and Ghetsis finished dressing up. N spotted Zorua and dressed him up with matching robes, before heading out with his father.</p><p>    It was not uncommon for pokémon to receive vocational training alongside their trainers. However, it was extremely rare for a Hydreigon to be performing clerical duties. Not only because their entire evolutionary line is notoriously difficult to train, but Dark-type pokémon are usually seen as an inappropriate choice for a cleric to keep. (Unless they are "cute" like a Zorua, or a Morpeko, for example.)</p><p>    Reshiram heard the chapel doors open and saw Sage Ryoku entering the chapel as he rode on top of his Venusaur. Since the castle’s chapel was a laid back environment, despite its very fine appearance, Ryoku was dressed in casual wear. Venusaur headed to the front pews where Ryoku got off and took a seat, summoning his Musharna to sit next to him. Venusaur sat in front and spoke softly so that only the dragons could hear him.</p><p>    “Good morning!” said Venusaur, “May I help?”</p><p>    “Go ahead,” replied Hydreigon, as Venusaur walked to the altar and assisted Hydreigon.</p><p>    Reshiram hadn’t been around Venusaur much, but he could tell that this particular Venusaur was a noble pokémon. (He was unsure about Hydreigon. But Dark types tend to be "evil", whether it be a little or a lot.) Meanwhile, the grunt who was supposed to be helping at the chapel just stood around awkwardly because these two pokémon were doing everything and clearly didn’t need his help. The grunt decided to enter the sacristy when he noticed that N was already prepared. He hurried to change and followed the Harmonias to the lobby.</p><p>    N’s sisters arrived at the chapel, as did several grunts who were mainly the ones going to accompany Ryoku. Finally, Looker arrived at the chapel, which surprised Ghetsis. As far as he was concerned, he never told the inspector about the service or the fact it was specifically held at 5:00 AM to invoke a blessing for Ryoku’s expedition just so the guests wouldn’t find out about what Team Plasma was planning to do. Little did Ghetsis know that Looker’s Croagunk was literate and multilingual, and overheard the castle pokémon talking excitedly about an early morning service for one of the sages. So Croagunk wrote down what he heard and presented it to Looker.</p><p>    “Bonjour, Lord…Sage...Ghetsis,” said Looker. “I didn’t know you were a priest.”</p><p>    “Buenos días,” replied Ghetsis. “Technically, I am a bishop. I’m surprised to see you here. I was told that Kalosians don’t care much for church except for ‘cultural’ reasons because they are a ‘modern’ society.”</p><p>    “…You’re not wrong,” replied Looker nervously. “But I’ve been trying to change that for myself. Seen too many messed up things all over the world and I know I need Arceus, figuratively speaking.”</p><p>    “Well then, you’ve come to the right place,” said Ghetsis. “If you’d like, I will tell you a bit more about the chapel after the service. It’s about to begin, please go inside and have a seat.”</p><p>    Looker sensed Ghetsis’ apprehension but said nothing. He got out his pokéball and summoned Croagunk, and both of them headed inside. N and the grunt also sensed Ghetsis’ apprehension and remained silent too. However, N was peeved that Looker showed up to cause trouble. But then, N didn’t like anyone who gave his loved ones a hard time.</p><p>    Since cellphone usage in a place of worship was universally frowned upon, Looker brought a little memo pad and a mechanical pencil. He started jotting things down as other grunts who arrived at the service, sat next to him in the pew, and knelt to pray.</p><p>    Looker had heard about this chapel from Burgh, when they drove to the castle. As an artist who majored in Fine Art, Burgh studied Art History at Castelia University. He told Looker that Harmonia Castle was considered just as much an art piece as the art collection inside. The chapel, in particular, was lovingly painted by Smeargles hundreds of years ago. The Harmonia nobleman who worked with the Smeargles wanted them to depict the Dream World, around the altar. Apparently, the nobleman had a vision that told him to have the Dream World painted there because it's literally the closest thing to “Heaven on Earth” for humans. The Smeargles strongly disagreed with him, but since humans could never travel to the Dream World, painting it for them to see how it looked was the least they could do.</p><p>    Just as Looker finished writing down his notes, N and the grunt marched in front of Ghetsis, holding their banners. N walked in the front holding the banner with the regular Plasmanity PS symbol. The grunt held the regular Team Plasma banner as Ghetsis followed behind them. Behind Ghetsis was Zorua, who wore a Team Plasma cape over his robes. Of course, since the service was for Sage Ryoku, Ghetsis was to deliver it in the common tongue, which was actually the native language of Ryoku’s homeland – Kanto. </p><p>    The chapel had no pipe organ. It used to, before it was donated and transferred to the Nimbasa Cathedral in the 1790s. The chapel in the castle was seldomly used for service back then. Since the family traveled to the nearby towns. They felt it was better for the pipe organ to be regularly used in worship. (The pipe organ is still being used in Nimbasa Cathedral to this day, and it also serves as a tourist attraction.) In its place, in the castle’s chapel, was Ghetsis’ Yanmaha keyboard, which Concordia used to play the musical accompaniment for the service. She also sang the introductory hymn.</p><p>    It was then that Looker remembered why most churches didn't allow pokémon to enter. Pokémon love music very much, and sing along to it, often ruining the song. However, Team Plasma's pokémon knew how to sing in tune. It was just strange to hear non-human vocalizations singing the hymn. Croagunk stayed silent because he knew his singing was bad, and didn't want to embarrass Looker.</p><p>    The service was an ordinary one and Looker forgot Ghetsis was the one giving it because not once did he hear ominous dialogue music or the mention of pokémon liberation. It was roughly 30 minutes long.</p><p>    The two things that stood out for Looker was the celebratory tone of the service, something he found unusual because he was used to Kalosian services being very somber, and Ghetsis’ heavy Unovan accent. Due to Looker being present there, Ghetsis had to be careful about not mentioning Ryoku’s expedition, but he forgot about that, 5 minutes into the service and mentioned it anyway. However, his thick accent made it seem like he had mistranslated a phrase and Looker didn’t notice. In fact, it sounded so awkward that Looker thought Ryoku was sick and the service was just Team Plasma praying for his swift recovery.</p><p>    After the service ended, Ghetsis caught up with Looker and gave him a brief tour of the chapel. “Brief” is subjective here because Ghetsis often got carried away with his rambling. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>Ghetsis “voring other’s dreams” is just another way of saying a manga quote of his, “<i>Dreams can only come by devouring the ‘dreams’ of weak and powerless</i>”. But also, I know that using the word “vore” sometimes causes some sort of visceral reaction in the reader and that’s the kind of thing I like to afflict onto others.</li>
<li>I remember that when I first wrote this chapter, I had nearly forgotten about N's water park trip. So I tried to mention it more and backtracked a bit in “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804229/chapters/68070157">Regent's Nightmare</a>” to mention it. (My bad. XD)</li>
<li>
<b>Literally no one I talk to remembered that Ghetsis was supposed to be an evil priest. </b>I’m pretty sure we all just assumed he was some useless celebrity nobleman who is famous for starting drama. (Just like Sorward and Sheilbert, except he’s actually adorable and charming.) But damn, he was really bad at his job and that never stops being funny to me.</li>
<li>Looker saying “Bonjour” and Ghetsis replying back with “Buenos días” is a SwSh thing. If you’re playing online, and you click on a random player kid, who is now an NPC, they will greet you in their game language and hand you an item they say to have found. Here, it’s Looker (KLS) and Ghetsis (UNV). And to make it more confusing, when Ghetsis says, “Good morning.” It’s just him talking in Unovan/regularly.</li>
<li>It would’ve been foolish of me to talk about a mural/fresco getting painted and not mention that there was at least one Smeargle involved.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Act of Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family sets off for their trip. While they travel, N video chats with an online friend, and Anthea talks about her experience in the Pokémon Nursing Program.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Eager to go on their trip, the children managed to convince Ghetsis to stop his tour of the chapel with Looker, by literally herding him away. During the photoshoot, Looker overheard the family talk about a trip to a local water park. However, he didn’t think it was strange or suspicious to leave before sunrise. The Harmonias were very famous, and their men, unmistakable. If they wanted privacy, they had no choice but to go very early or very late on their outing.</p><p>    Looker was unconcerned about Ghetsis’ sudden and early departure. With him and his equally nosy children gone, Looker was free to resume his inspection without interruption. However, he was very sleepy because he wasn’t over his jetlag. For this reason, Looker and his Croagunk returned to the guest room, and went back to sleep.</p><p>    It was barely 5:48 AM when the Harmonias departed from the castle. Concordia volunteered to drive, as N sat in the front passenger seat, and Anthea and Ghetsis sat in the back. N was on his phone, checking his TurTwitter when he realized he hadn’t replied to his online friend, “Ziggy”.</p><p>    After replying, Ziggy immediately replied to N, “Hey GONE, can we video chat? I found a tiny Morpeko washed up on shore. Can you help me talk to it?”</p><p>    Seeing the urgency, N said to Ghetsis, “Father, my Galarian friend wants to video chat. He seems to have found an orphaned baby pokémon and wants me to talk to it.”</p><p>    Ghetsis closed his eyes. He didn’t want strangers, especially those on the internet that he never met in person, to know about N’s gift of speaking to pokémon. N showed Ghetsis his phone. Sighing, Ghetsis asked, “<em>GONE </em>?”</p><p>    “I’m @hydratedGONE online,” replied N. “Ziggy is @Xx_Z1ggyZag00n_xX.”</p><p>    “Well then, it <em>does </em> sound urgent,” said Ghetsis.</p><p>    N went to another app and started his video chat with Ziggy. Of course, N put the call on speakerphone because he was nervous about doing this around his family, especially Ghetsis, who wasn’t properly introduced to Ziggy yet.</p><p>    Ziggy picked up. He had bright green eyes, piebald hair, and was much, much paler than N. He appeared to be sitting outside in a cold cloudy place, and wore a very thick, ugly jacket. However, before Ziggy had a chance to speak, his buddy Galarian Zigzagoon jumped up on his lap and barked directly at the webcam, “Wassup‽‽‽”</p><p>    “Hey,” replied N in Galarian.</p><p>    “Sorry to bother you, but here’s the little baby,” said Ziggy, as he placed his cupped hand in front of the webcam. In his palm, was a very young Morpeko who shivered.</p><p>    Ziggy's Zigzagoon licked Morpeko, who appeared to enjoy the warm, affectionate lick.</p><p>    “Mum?” whimpered Morpeko, who immediately sneezed. Ziggy recalled Morpeko back into a pokéball to keep it warm.</p><p>    Ghetsis, who had peeked at N’s phone screen, said in Galarian with a heavy Unovan accent, “That Galarian Pichu was likely released by its original trainer.”</p><p>    Confused because the voice he heard sounded like N’s but all he saw of Ghetsis was his red glowing right eye, because it was dark in the car, Ziggy asked, “Excuse me?”</p><p>    N typed in Galarian, “My dad heard you.”</p><p>    Ghetsis continued, “There are trainers, called ‘Shiny Hunters’, who often do a Mass Release when they’re hatching a bunch of eggs. They’re breeding pokémon like mad because they want a varicolored…er…’shiny’ one. They get away with it because most of the regions’ Pokémon Leagues charge a one-time fee, per visit, for each pokémon at Day-Care. The Leagues have made attempts to stop this exploitative practice by temporarily disabling Mass Releases in PC Boxes. This doesn’t stop trainers from collecting several pokéballs in a large bag, and manually ‘releasing’ these younglings in some unsafe wild location. This is what I assumed has happened to this little Pichu.”</p><p>    Ziggy shuddered.</p><p>    "My dad is an expert about this sort of thing," wrote N.</p><p>    “When I went to Galar, about 12 years ago,” continued Ghetsis, “our host told us about his friend’s Kantonian Meowth. These shiny hunters had abandoned Meowth when he was a baby. Apparently, Meowth wasn’t ‘shiny’ and had received a poor appraisal score. It was a miracle that this friend found Meowth, when he did. Such pokémon cannot survive on their own because they know nothing of the world. Pokémon Rangers often devote much of their time teaching ‘released’ pokémon how to survive in the wild. You have two choices – either give Pichu to the local Pokémon Center and let the professionals take care of it. Or give it to someone who will not train Pichu competitively. This Pichu is too young and needs to cherish its childhood.”</p><p>    “Is it alright if I give her to my little sister?” said Ziggy. “She’s been wanting her own pokémon ever since I started training. She’s too young to do any serious training herself, and just wants a buddy pokémon as a playmate.”</p><p>    “Yes,” replied Ghetsis and N in unison.</p><p>    “Thank you, I’ll be heading home now, goodbye,” said Ziggy as he disconnected the call. He wrote, "I'll call you back when I get there."</p><p>    "Alright," typed N. </p><p>    "That's a nice friend you have there, my son," said Ghetsis, who wasn't surprised because his personal experience was that boys from other regions weren't cruel like most Unovan boys. "That boy is destined for greatness. I can see it."</p><p>    "Ziggy dreams of becoming a musician," said N. "But he believes that the first thing he needs to do is participate in the Galar Challenge. He knows he must perform well to reach the top of the ranks. Once he's recognized, he can pursue a music career since he's built up an audience. I admire his pragmatism."</p><p>    "I see…," replied Ghetsis, who didn't like that Ziggy was participating in Pokémon League activities. However, he had heard that the Pokémon League in Galar had become intertwined with Galar's economy. As a young boy, Ziggy didn't have much of a choice but to participate in this corrupt, exploitative system. "Do you know Ziggy's real name, by any chance?"</p><p>    "Pierce," replied N. He had heard Ziggy's real name many times, but he only wrote it down once in a chat. But that was a few years back, and N couldn't remember its spelling.</p><p>    "Father, it's online etiquette for kids to go by screennames," replied Concordia. "The anonymity keeps them safe, while they interact with others. If they wish to reveal their names, that’s at their discretion."</p><p>    "It'd be foolish for them to write their real name, age, orientation, and region on their bios," said Anthea. "Pathetic bullies would use that to harass them."</p><p>    N frowned as he was suddenly struck by a vision that warned him that social media would change dramatically in the next decade. Capitalist advertisers would work to encourage consumers to post their demographics, under the guise of pride in their individualism, to collect their personal information for targeted advertisement. Even though it was early, N knew better not to mention this out loud in front of his father. It would only confirm Ghetsis' initial paranoia about letting his children go online unsupervised. Ghetsis would immediately forbid the recreational use of the internet, because he would hate to see his children exploited by bullies and capitalists.</p><p>    Wanting to change the topic of the conversation, Anthea started talking about her clinicals. Her final rotation was going to be working at the front desk. She was already nervous about it because she didn't like being questioned. Although she was very knowledgeable, and even considered one of the brightest students in her class, it always took her awhile to give a proper answer. However, when it came to the written exams, Anthea finished quickly.</p><p>    In her class, students who finished their exams had to immediately leave the classroom and wait for the others to finish, before being allowed to re-enter. However, their anxious auras and gossip bothered Anthea. For this reason, she often pretended to still be testing, to avoid overhearing all the unnecessary conversations. It wasn't until her enrollment in the Pokémon Nursing Program that Anthea finally understood her father’s and brother’s reluctance to socialize with other people.</p><p>    Unfortunately, her solitary disposition caught the attention of some cliquey bullies. They seemed very upset that Anthea ignored them and had no interest in participating in their social pecking order. They attempted to intimidate Anthea out of the program. But Anthea seemed to be one step ahead of them thanks to her Psychic intuition. However, what Anthea couldn't predict was that her instructor forced her to sit, surrounded by her bullies, during her first semester’s final exam. She sat in the corner at the back of the classroom. It was literally the worst place in the classroom, as the classmates around her made a lot of noise, which distracted her and ruined her focus.</p><p>    Realizing that maybe she was set up to fail, Anthea took a gamble and attacked her bullies with Psycho Shift in the middle of the exam. She transferred over all her worries to them, curing herself in the process. At that moment, she felt that this was the right thing to do. There is nothing more terrifying than instantly forgetting <em> everything </em> you ever learned during a very important exam. Watching her bullies suffer because they lost all hope of passing the exam was deliciously satisfying. Anthea went back and reviewed her exam before continuing. Her confidence grew when she realized that she answered everything right and was wrong in having doubted herself.</p><p>    Her peace returned at the beginning of the next semester, when her bullies were nowhere to be found. They had bombed…<em> abysmally </em> failed the first semester's final exam, and were forced to withdraw from the nursing program. However, she immediately regretted having used a Status Move on them because it felt like a cruel, underhanded tactic. But then, she wasn't being bullied anymore and could better focus on her studies.</p><p>    Concordia and N both listened anxiously, since Ghetsis was right there with them, and he hated hearing about his children being bullied. This was the main reason he chose to homeschool them all. (Besides thinking that public schooling was designed to indoctrinate young innocent minds with propaganda.) Oddly, Ghetsis seemed unbothered by the anecdote. In fact, he praised Anthea for sabotaging her bullies. Ghetsis explained it was the right thing to do; bullies have no business being around the weak and powerless, and getting rid of them early on was a selfless, merciful act.</p><p>    The children didn't know what to think. As far as they were concerned, Plasmanity frowned upon getting revenge and actively discouraged against it by encouraging forgiveness instead. N had been told by his Darmanitan and his Zorua's mom, Zoroark, that they had always admired humans for resolving their grievances peacefully outside of the battlefield, and easily forgiving each other.</p><p>    Fortunately, they didn't have to think about these matters much because the drive to the water park was quick. There wasn’t any traffic this early in the morning. The family managed to arrive in Humilau City before daybreak. </p><p>    Humilau City was founded by Alolan immigrants, shortly after the Unovan Revolution. The Alolans arrived to help rebuild Unova, after it gained independence from the Kantonian Empire in the 1780s. They had also come to request an alliance with Unova, so the mainland region could protect them against future Eastern invasions. Nevertheless, the Alolans brought their sea-fairing and beach-going island traditions to Unova, which persist to this day.</p><p>    Since most Normal people waited until later to go to the beach, the family had the beach all to themselves. (And many pokémon still hadn't respawned back from the Dream World. So the beach and the tall grass surrounding it was deathly still.)</p><p>    N summoned Reshiram and said to him, "We're here."</p><p>    Reshiram frowned, "It's too cold."</p><p>    “Let's build a fire,” said N as Zorua and the Kabuto he had gotten at a raid a couple of days ago, also got out of their pokéballs. He turned to them and said, “You two can start collecting some branches for the fire.”</p><p>    They nodded and went to collect twigs they found for the fire.</p><p>    “Is there anything you’d like me to help you with?” asked Reshiram.</p><p>    “For the moment, no,” replied N, as he set up the grill. “Just sit down and relax, maybe share an anecdote with us. Today is a good day because we don’t have to think about our demanding jobs.”</p><p>    N looked over and saw his father hurry excitedly to the shore, as his sisters followed him. N smiled and walked towards the Volcswagen to get some barbecue logs he had brought from home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>Look, if N really <i>does</i> love all of his friends, then he'd obviously love them all equally; whether they’re humans or pokémon, IRL or online. (At least the way this AU is set up, it would be weird and stupid for him not to have internet friends from other regions.)</li>
<li>Ghetsis calling baby Morpeko a “Galarian Pichu” is to hint at his well-meaning ignorance. His internet paranoia could also be that. But then, it’s probably a good thing that Ghetsis doesn’t go online much. It wouldn’t do his mental health any good.</li>
<li>I really want to write a proper fic about a Pokémon Nursing Student. As I’ve said before, Anthea is a nursing student because with her pink hair, she can look like an “evil Nurse Joy”, except there’s nothing remotely evil about her. </li>
<li>Humilau City (from Gen 5) was clearly designed <i>before</i> Alola (Gen 7). This was just my attempt to retcon it in a way that matches this AU’s fictional history. I seriously doubt that canon will mention Kantonian Imperialism (Gen 1 Pandering) in a similar manner.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secret Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Harmonias set up camp at a local beach and begin to cook up breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    N popped open the trunk and found the black plastic bag where the barbecue logs were kept. He took 3 small logs and then searched for the lighter fluid, only to realize that he didn’t bring any. Sensing N’s surprise, Reshiram flew over to him and asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>    “We forgot to pack the lighter fluid that Sage Rood bought for us from Wailmart,” whispered N. “I had it sitting out in the garage because I worried about having it stored in the trunk. There’s no ‘Designated Campfire Spots’ around here either, since it’s a rarely-visited beach.”</p><p>    “I remember that your father made his own campfire inside the Alolan mansion we stayed in,” said Reshiram, who didn’t think it was the right thing  to do, but there was nothing explicitly against setting up camp indoors. “He took some logs from a fireplace and placed his Dodrioritos chips over some of the logs. He covered the chips by placing the rest of the logs over them. Finally, he asked me to blow fire on the chips, and it worked.”</p><p>    “Let’s try that!” replied N, who hurried over to the grill, and did as Reshiram had said. N divided up the logs and placed some at the bottom of the grill. </p><p>    Fortunately, Ghetsis loved Dodrioritos. He always made sure to pack some wherever he went. Today, Ghetsis had brought several small bags, and N took one. N used a handful of chips and sandwiched them between the logs. Reshiram helped start the fire and stood in front of the grill, to block the cool morning winds from blowing out the fire. </p><p>    Zorua and Kabuto returned with their twigs and N added them to the fire. Tired, the pair sat next to N, as N began to search through the cooler, since he had no idea what to eat. As he looked, Zorua turned to Kabuto and asked, "Is the beach the same as it was 300 million years ago?"</p><p>    "What?" replied Kabuto.</p><p>    "N has told me about Fossil Pokémon," interrupted Reshiram. "They are genetic copies of ancient pokémon, not the actual ancient individuals themselves, so he wasn't around back then at all."</p><p>    "Is Bastiodon also a clone like these?" asked Zorua. "He says he's a fossil, but I thought he called himself like that because he's really old."</p><p>    "Yes," replied N. "Most regions have a couple of species that they successfully cloned. The scientists working on these claim that their specimens have been carefully reconstructed before being submitted to the cloning process. But I doubt such claims."</p><p>    "Why?" asked Zorua. </p><p>    "From the horror stories that Sage Gorm has told me about the fossils," replied N. "He said that many Galarian scientists took fossilized remains and pieced them together with complete disregard for their morphology. He grew up seeing this corpse desecration, since many of his relatives were scientists. This practice has always sickened him. He worries that the Galarians will attempt to bring these mismatched abominations to life and tries not to think of it." N frowned, "Unfortunately, the internet has revealed that they have already done this. You can see it in the pokémon's eyes, they live in perpetual agony, but their 'trainers' only laugh at their 'awkwardness'. Good thing Sage Gorm doesn't go online much. Otherwise, he would be devastated."</p><p>    N was also concerned about a similar situation that was much closer to home. A couple of months ago, shortly after his victory and while his father was still very sick, N was briefed on "Project G". </p><p>    Project G had been in development for years and it seemed closer to achieving its goals. The lead scientist in charge of the project was a college classmate, who had been with Ghetsis since 1986. His name was Dudley, a strongly opinionated man. He met with  Ghetsis to inform him of Project G's status on a regular basis. N had grown up seeing Dudley discuss Project G with his father and didn't think much of it. </p><p>    As a little boy, N assumed Project G was about researching a rare fossil his father had found in the Giant Chasm and naming it after him. He also paid no attention to the discussions regarding Project G. But Ghetsis had always insisted that the topic was too boring for children, and always encouraged N to play with his sisters while he met with Dudley. But something felt wrong in this particular meeting. Dudley was as calm while he briefed N about Project G. </p><p>    Project G involved an extremely rare fossil pokémon known as "Genesect," which Dudley had carefully pieced together. Only tiny fragments of Genesect's fossil had ever been found. (In fact, some scientists insisted that Genesect was actually a Kabutops, and not a different species.) But Ghetsis had discovered a Genesect's complete skeleton, as a teen. Proving once and for all that it's not a Kabutops. However, Ghetsis kept quiet about his discovery, because he worried about disturbing the dead. But he trusted Dudley, who he befriended in college, and showed him the fossil. Dudley then devoted decades in studying it in secret, while Ghetsis funded the project.</p><p>    Dudley then told N that in the 1990s, Ghetsis suggested that Genesect should be outfitted with the latest technology – essentially turning it into a cyborg. Ghetsis, who had gotten closer to pokémon at this point, argued that this enhancement would honor the dead pokémon because all pokémon long to become powerful through whatever means necessary. N did not deny Ghetsis' assertion. Many pokémon have told N that they dream of becoming powerful and it's why they seek out humans for help. What bothered N was the claim that his father suggested cyborg enhancement. To N, Ghetsis was a man so devoted to natural beauty and purity, that he was unable to cut his own hair. (A conviction that N internalized since childhood.) As far as N was concerned, his father would never want an innocent pokémon defiled like this. Outraged, yet maintaining his composure, N ordered Project G cancelled. </p><p>    N naively assumed that Dudley was keeping Project G's unethical experiment part a secret from his father all these years. And only now, that N was in control of Team Plasma, Dudley felt free to reveal the truth that he could never tell Ghetsis. As far as N was concerned, Project G was cancelled, although the private lab remained. Little did he know that Dudley called Ghetsis and complained about the cancellation to him, moments later. Annoyed, Ghetsis told Dudley to ignore N and resume the project. He apologized to Dudley on N's behalf and was heartbroken that N could only speak to pokémon but didn't understand them.</p><p>    N's train of thought was interrupted when Zorua cried, "N!"</p><p>    "Yes?!" replied N, trying to act unstartled by the sudden barking.</p><p>    “Your family is coming to join us,” said Zorua.</p><p>    N narrowed his eyes and saw his father, and his sisters returning from their walk around the shoreline. They came across some driftwood and Ghetsis picked it up to use as a cane. Thanks to his Hydreigon, Natural, bringing him over to the Dream World so he could vent, Ghetsis was actually in good spirits. He radiated with joy.</p><p>    As they approached the camp, Ghetsis said to his daughters, "I love going to the beach at this hour. It’s the best time. Hardly anyone is around and we get to see the sunrise. The only problem is that it's too cold."</p><p>    Shivering, Concordia nodded. </p><p>    "Let me go help N!" said Anthea as she ran ahead of them.</p><p>    N and his pokémon had started the grill and began to roast skewered berries over the fire. Upon seeing his sister, N searched their cooler, and pulled out a Lucky Egg that Zorua had given him. It was a gift from Zorua's mom. Fortunately, the family packed two large griddles and oil, and N began to fry up the egg. Anthea took the other griddle and began to heat up the tortillas.</p><p>    Concordia, Ghetsis, and Hydreigon arrived. Concordia helped Ghetsis take a seat and went to the Volcswagen to fetch their jackets. She put hers on and then placed Ghetsis' jacket over his shoulders.</p><p>    "This has always been my favorite time to camp too," said Ghetsis. "Camping in our yard early in the morning just isn't the same." </p><p>    “Father, what about Team Plasma’s early days, when you guys had to march to your speeches and set up the stage?” asked Concordia, as she pulled out her Poké Flute from her bag.</p><p>    “We didn’t really camp,” replied Ghetsis. “We traveled lightly and worked early in the morning so that everything was ready for my speeches. Things got more complicated after I got married. Mother insisted that it wasn't right for me to leave my wife alone, because it's my duty as a husband to take care of her. I tried to bring her with me, but it was difficult. She was always very sick.”</p><p>    The children looked at one another as Ghetsis continued, “The good thing was that, by the time I got married, my speeches had caught the attention of the local media and we didn’t need to travel around that much for our message to get across.” Wanting to change the subject, Ghetsis whispered, “Concordia, the flute!”</p><p>    Concordia began to play a gentle melody with it. Hydreigon began to dance and the other pokémon, excluding Reshiram, followed him. </p><p>    Reshiram whispered to N, "That's clever. Distracting them all with music so they wouldn't hover over the Lucky Egg. But I find it strange that your father is moving along to the music too."</p><p>    "It's a good tune," said N, as he flipped over the egg. "I'd dance too, but I have to keep an eye on the fire."</p><p>    "Where'd you get that Lucky Egg?" asked Anthea. </p><p>    "Marrón gave it to me this morning," said N. "He said that his mother gave it to him in the Dream World after she heard about our trip. She had purchased it from some Chanseys."</p><p>    "There's wild Chanseys in Unova?" gasped Anthea. </p><p>    "Yes, sort of," replied N, who began to explain their history. </p><p>    It appears that the Dream World isn't limited to Unova, since it mirrors our world. But, the similar travel restrictions apply. The Chanseys' ancestors escaped their captors in Unova, centuries ago, and settled in the Dream World, away from humans. Unfortunately, they had no idea how to garden, and decided it was easier to trade their Lucky Eggs in exchange for berries and other services. Most, if not all Lucky Eggs found in the Dream World originate from these Chanseys, who speak in a long-extinct Kantonian dialect.</p><p>    Carried away, N told Anthea that there was a colony of Rotoms too, who also had no idea how to garden. Like the Chanseys, they also relied on barter for food. But, their speciality was repairing broken human-made devices for pokémon to use. This is the main reason that the Dream World is as technologically advanced as the real world. Pokémon, usually those who have a trainer, have access to the latest technology unlike the wild ones. </p><p>    Caught up in the conversation, N admitted that he had accidentally messed up his remote control car when he was 5 years old, because he took it apart but couldn't figure out how to reassemble it. Fortunately, he was able to send it to the Dream World to get it repaired, after Darmanitan told him about it. N got it back in excellent condition and their father never noticed until now, because he overheard their conversation.  </p><p>    Still, Ghetsis had no reason to complain. When he was 8 years old, he accidentally broke his mother's favorite doll and was so worried about getting in trouble that he couldn't sleep, but he slept anyway because he was tired. His Deino, took the doll and with his mom's help, arranged to have the doll repaired and returned it to Ghetsis the next morning. Ghetsis' mother never noticed that her doll had been broken since it was seamlessly repaired. It was not uncommon for young Unovan children to have their broken items repaired by pokémon. Their pokémon didn't want them getting in trouble and arranged this from their own volition.</p><p>    Ghetsis waited patiently for his children to finish cooking breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>Ghetsis camped SwSh style at the Rainbow Rocket Mansion. In SwSh, you can sometimes camp indoors. But then, this Ghetsis does whatever he wants, to assert the “fact” that no one can tell him what to do.</li>
<li>This is just a Genesect filler chapter, although I always wanted to shove some more SwSh in here. I think I originally wrote this after I did that one paid Genesect Research from Pokemon GO. (I later caught another one with Remote Raiding thanks to a friend.)</li>
<li>I still have a hard time believing that N spoke the Truth in canon. If he truly understood pokémon, then there’d be no way he’d be manipulated by Ghetsis for that long. This story (and series) presents a twist on this assumption. N can <i>speak</i> to pokémon but he can’t <i>understand</i> them. All because he reasons like a human.</li>
<li>In this AU, Dream World is a Pokémon Civilization without humans. Exactly what canon!N wanted to achieve. But as said in<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607067/chapters/67539026"> other fics from this ☆Universe☆ series</a>, pokémon prefer the real world because they like to hang out with people. But there’s sometimes benefits to living exclusively in the Dream World.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakfast at the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Harmonias and their pokémon have breakfast, before heading to the water park because other people are starting to arrive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The Harmonias’ cooking attracted the attention of a Pokémon Ranger who spotted the Harmonias camping on the beach. It was not uncommon for native Unovans, especially those from the Southern part of the region, to start up a fire in non-designated camping areas. The Pokémon Ranger wanted to tell them something, but it was almost Plasmas and he didn't want to ruin the holiday mood. He failed to recognize the Harmonias, which was a good thing because the Pokémon Rangers were ordered to keep an eye on Team Plasma members.</p><p>    Since the Lucky Egg was almost ready, Ghetsis summoned his new addition to his party – Drapion. (The same aggressive one N had caught earlier this week.) Annoyed, Drapion snapped at Ghetsis, only for Ghetsis to nonchalantly hush him. Drapion could not decide if he was more upset at N, for catching him, or at Ghetsis, who seemed completely unintimidated.</p><p>    Moments later, the Lucky Egg was done and they helped themselves to the breakfast tacos. Ghetsis offered Drapion a taco. At first, Drapion was reluctant to take it, but its scent was so enticing that Drapion accepted it. After he finished eating, Drapion shook his head with joy. His friendship with Ghetsis seemed to increase right before everyone’s eyes. Satisfied, Ghetsis then placed two taco halves in each of his Hydreigon’s lesser mouths, before feeding a whole one to the main head.</p><p>    Seeing that the family was harmlessly camping, the Pokémon Ranger left and resumed his patrol around the area. The family was aware of the Pokémon Ranger’s presence. Since they were close to pokémon, they also shared a similar intuition.</p><p>    “As much as I hate the League, those rangers do a decent job of rehabilitating released pokémon,” began Ghetsis. “I hope he doesn’t mind but Drapion’s story is very sad. Several years ago, when Drapion was a Skorupi, he scored poorly during the Judge’s Appraisal. His trainer only wanted powerful pokémon and abandoned him in the forest. As I’ve said before, releasing a pokémon and abandoning a pokémon are very different scenarios. Upon release, a pokémon is granted its freedom and that’s why I advocate for it. An abandoned pokémon still has ties to its trainer. Many of them wait in vain for their trainer to return, but they never do. For this reason, Pokémon Rangers make sure pokémon heal psychologically before returning them to the wild. Dark-types, Psychic-types, and Ghost-type are the most sensitive, especially when they're young. Drapion has never received proper rehabilitation, but it’s not too late for him.” He reached over and petted Drapion, who flinched as soon as Ghetsis touched him.</p><p>    The pain and sorrow Drapion’s heartbreak caused him wasn’t easily healed up by tasty Lucky Egg taquitos. As a Skorupi, he had decided to become an overworld encounter, training tirelessly until he evolved into a Drapion. Turning his rejection into a vengeful fury, he hoped to become so powerful that if he were to meet his OT again, he’d make this trainer respawn at the last Pokémon Center he visited. Drapion's heart was so injured and bitter, he had no idea how to react to affection, and flinched from it.</p><p>     Hydreigon empathized with Drapion, because he too was once a young pokémon who was eager to train with a human to become powerful. Fate decided to pair him up with a friend who loved him instead of an ambitious trainer. However, Hydreigon had a very bad first impression of Drapion, because Drapion cussed him out. He worried that Drapion would cuss him out again or cuss out Ghetsis in front of the children. Fortunately, Drapion was in a better mood.</p><p>    Ghetsis searched through the cooler and pulled out a loaf of traditional Unovan White Bread. With his cursed right hand, he sliced the loaf with his claws and threw some slices on the grill. He pulled out a jar of Honey from the cooler and handed it to Concordia, so she could open it.</p><p>    As if forgetting his rudeness, Drapion asked Hydreigon. "Wait a minute, since when do humans have claws?"</p><p>    "Only my friend has claws because he's superior to other humans," replied Hydreigon. </p><p>    Since white bread toasts quickly, Ghetsis pulled the slices out of the grill and handed everyone a slice. He got Darpion’s slice and spread Honey over it before handing it to him. Bug-type pokémon love Honey and eating it often relaxes them, since they often have fond memories of their mothers feeding them Honey as grubs (infant Bug-types). Although Drapion is Poison/Dark, he was once Poison/Bug, so Honey had this soothing effect on him. </p><p>    Drapion ate his toast, but the taste of Honey brought him to tears. Ghetsis placed more bread slices on the grill, before turning to Drapion and petting him. While Ghetsis was comforting Drapion, Reshiram reached over and removed the bread slices off the grill. The children gasped, forgetting that Reshiram is a Fire-type and doesn’t easily get burned around fire. Reshiram placed the toasted slices on a platter, as Concordia put the skewered berries on the grill. </p><p>    As Concordia roasted some berries on the grill, she and her family noticed that some fishermen were arriving at the beach. </p><p>    Concerned about keeping a low profile, N decided to tie back Reshiram's mane. N hoped that this would be enough to disguise Reshiram from onlookers. After all, it was not uncommon for trainers to have large dragon pokémon at their camps. Plus, it was still dark. However, N was still tending the grill, so he summoned Darmanitan and asked him to tie Reshiram's mane. </p><p>    As they all watched the fishermen leave on their boats, Anthea said, "I heard that one of these fishermen was appointed as the new Water-Type Gym Leader, here in Humilau City, because they've shut down that restaurant/gym combo in Straiton City."</p><p>    "Why'd they shut it down?" asked Concordia.</p><p>    "Health Inspectors found multiple health code violations, " replied Anthea. "So it needed to be shut down to complete the necessary cleaning before reopening it to the public. Locals claim that Team Plasma sabotaged the restaurant. But I disagree, since Team Plasma knows better than to patronize the Pokémon League. Besides, diners often take out their pokémon so they could join them for lunch, even those infected with Pokérus." Anthea smiled uncomfortably.</p><p>    In nursing school, Anthea learned about Pokérus. Her instructors insisted the pokémon were alright and returned them to their trainers, but there was nothing "alright" about the foul and violent diarrhea these pokémon had. The nurses just didn't want to deal with it and insisted that adequate hydration and quarantine was enough. This didn't stop pokémon with contaminated paws and vines from touching plates and flatware in restaurants. </p><p>    "Don't worry, Pokérus only affects pokémon," added Anthea. "But restaurants are supposed to be safe for both humans and pokémon."</p><p>    The rest of her family nodded in agreement and resumed their breakfast. However, Anthea couldn't help but feel uneasy. The foul stench associated with Pokérus was unmistakable and she distinctly remembered smelling it at home long ago. It was shortly after the family's trip to the Galar region. (The Harmonias had received a personal invitation from Macro Cosmos' Chairman Rose, to attend.) For years, Anthea thought her father had gotten sick from eating Galarian Cheese Curries, which he didn't hesitate to try. Instead, he had caught Pokérus from – somewhere. </p><p>    The nursing instructors emphasized that Pokérus could not be transmitted to humans. Anthea read various academic studies, and all of them said that humans could not get it. However, her father was no ordinary man and his deformities were more than simple mutations since he was indeed afflicted by an illness exclusive to pokémon. Realizing that his curse made him so vulnerable, Anthea quit learning pokémon moves. She didn't want to catch diseases that had unknown, but potentially dangerous, effects on humans. But she also couldn't help but worry for her father and others who had become mutated with this curse. </p><p>    Darmanitan said to N, "I now understand why your family doesn't dine-in at restaurants much."</p><p>    "Yes, more reasons as to why separating people and pokémon is a good idea," replied N. "It's easier for other people to keep a safe distance between each other than to explain hygiene's importance to their pokémon, especially to recently caught wild ones."</p><p>    Darmanitan shot a quick glance at Reshiram, who frowned. Unfortunately, public education regarding hygiene and disease prevention always fell on deaf ears, for both people and pokémon alike. For decades, medically-trained pokémon, like Audinos, had been trying in vain to teach other pokémon about cleanliness, only to be ignored, scolded, or ridiculed. The only ones who heeded these recommendations were the ones who wanted to partner up with humans. After all, humans were described as "very scrupulous" and wouldn't hesitate to release a pokémon who failed to be housebroken…or worse, keep them in a PC box forever without bothering to train them because these trainers didn't want to clean up messes.</p><p>    The Harmonias and their pokémon continued eating their breakfast until they spotted local beachgoers arriving. Since winter was coming, there weren't a lot of tourists. (Summer was the busiest time of the year for coastal towns.) They got in their Volcswagen sedan and Concordia drove everyone to the water park.</p><p>    N pulled out his phone to message his online friend, Ziggy. He sent Ziggy a link to a Galarian blogger's personal site. This blogger claimed to have been rescued by a Celebi when he was a young boy and decided to dedicate his life to educating the public about pokémon. N trusted this blogger, who worked as a field researcher, more than pokémon professors who graduated from prestigious universities. After all, Ziggy was just starting out in his region's League Challenge, so it was helpful for him to have legitimate information on hand. </p><p>    Ziggy replied, "Heard about this bloke. One of the girls mentioned him to us a few minutes ago while we were setting up camp. GONE, you're named after a Hydreigon, aren't you? hydratedGONE…Hydreigon…"</p><p>    "Yes, quite licherally," replied N, as he ignored the red underline he saw on the screen, which indicated he had made a spelling error.</p><p>    "All this time, I thought you drank a lot of water," wrote Ziggy.</p><p>    "A wild Deino saved my dad's life when he was a schoolboy," replied N. "I grew up seeing him as a Hydreigon, though. Here's a pic of them. I must delete it quickly because my dad is paranoid about the internet. He thinks our enemies will do bad things to them."</p><p>    N sent Ziggy the photo of Ghetsis that he used in his phone Contacts. In the photo, Ghetsis wore a loose linen tunic and a regular eyepatch, he was shown cheerfully hugging his Hydreigon.  </p><p>    Meanwhile, Ziggy, whose name was actually Piers, was on his phone back in Galar. He had joined a camp with four other kids, who invited him over. Since he was going to be very busy, he downloaded Ghetsis' photo to look at it when he was free.</p><p>    One of the boys looked over Piers' shoulder, as he saved the photo and said, "I want to be friends with Dragons like that hippie."</p><p>    Embarrassed, Piers said, "This is my Teselian friend's dad. I don't know what his dad's job is, but he produces music as a hobby."</p><p>    "Friends with Dragons, has a good job, and has time for a hobby?" asked the boy, "No wonder he's happy. That man has his life together."</p><p>    One of the girls approached them and said, "He looks like that weird Teselian man who complains about pokémon. His name is just as weird. Hold on." The girl pulled out her phone and eventually gave up because she couldn't figure out how to spell "Ghetsis."</p><p>    N deleted the photo, but a dreadful feeling came over him. As if he knew that Piers saved it to his device. N had faith that Piers would never publish it, but he worried that his dad would find out. Ghetsis always had a strong premonition about such things. The last thing N wanted was to accidentally ruin his trip like this.</p><p>    “You two look alike,” wrote Piers. “Sound the same too.”</p><p>    N paused for a moment. As far as he was concerned, he was nothing like his father – he wasn’t huge, he wasn’t strong, he wasn’t Brave, and he had <em> zero </em> charisma. He only accepted those compliments because both of them were pale and green-haired, but was far from the truth.</p><p>    While N was messaging his friend, Ghetsis pulled out his prayer bracelet and began to quietly pray. He shuddered with Anticipation but couldn't understand why. Not wanting to worry his children, he prayed for peace. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their trip, because he remembered that he forgot his chest plating restraint at home. The restraint suppressed his powers and helped to keep him Calm.</p><p>    Sensing his concern, Anthea said, "Father, would you like your Soothe Bell?"</p><p>    "Yes," said Ghetsis. "But I think it's in the trunk."</p><p>    "You can have mine," said Anthea as she summoned her Joltik and took the Soothe Bell she was holding, handing it to Ghetsis.</p><p>    Ghetsis was concerned about Anthea reading his mind, but the bell's soft jingling relaxed him. Perhaps his anxiety was noticeable, and Anthea didn't need to read his mind to know. Whatever the reason, the combination of prayer and ringing the bell helped him Endure the rest of the trip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>This Drapion is the same one who bit Colress in “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261849/chapters/53160109">Trainer’s Paradise</a>”. Except instead of being a bully, he’s now a sweet, misunderstood creature. Which is, ironically, how canon would’ve presented this scenario.</li>
<li>Ghetsis’ retelling of Drapion’s life-story is intended to be a reference to <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Memory_(game_mechanic)#Mechanics">Memory Checkers</a>. (In some games, like SwSh, there is a NPC that can check your pokémon’s memories.) Ghetsis has this talent, but of course, he wouldn’t use this special gift to benefit the League.</li>
<li>People may respawn at a Pokémon Center in this AU, because I had a dream where some bully (mentioned in Chapter 15) was harassing Ghetsis in RR, and Reshiram fatally mauled him. Then it went to the bully’s POV, where everything turned red-tinted with the words “Wasted” appearing on the screen and faded to black. The bully later respawned at a Pokémon Center.</li>
<li>I needed to make a joke about White Bread. (Black Bread exists too.) I had also forgotten that this is the chapter where I imply that pokémon don’t wash their “paws or vines” after they take a dump, so <i>E.coli</i> contamination is definitely implied to be a thing.</li>
<li>N trusts the Celebi Blogger more than people in the scientific community because he thinks there’s bia$ involved. (N also believes the blogger’s anecdote about meeting Celebi, because of the way the blogger is trying to educate the community.) This is why N didn’t hesitate recommending his blog to his friend, Piers.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pika Day to Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While N and his sisters are investigating the Humilau Gym construction site, Ghetsis wanders off with Hydreigon to relax in private.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><ul>
<li>This is the only good pun title I could come up with and I agree that it’s lame and that my usual chapter title naming conventions are vastly superior.</li>
<li>I almost lost a good bit of this chapter when I was editing it because I was having connectivity issues and it didn’t get backed up in the cloud. Fortunately, I was able to retrieve what I lost and combined it with new stuff.</li>
<li>Also, I’m gonna make N talk to as many random pokémon as I can, because it’s fun to play his gift straight. </li>
</ul></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The trip to the water park was quick. Usually, this trip took about 15 minutes. But since it was Plasmas season, they arrived in less than 8 minutes.</p><p>    However, the excitement for the trip to the water park was gone. Ghetsis found it disappointing that the new gym, which Anthea mentioned, was being built right next to the water park. Humilau Gym was still closed to the public because the renovations had not yet been completed.</p><p>    Concordia parked at the designated parking garage and the Harmonias walked to the pier. It was barely 7:30 AM. </p><p>    Unlike other regions, Unova's inhabitants considered playgrounds by the sea, "water parks". There were many of these water parks along the Unovan coast. The Harmonias liked this particular water park, because it felt private since much of the area was undeveloped, and close to home. But with this new gym, this water park was no longer going to be so private. (Since random trainers would be training nearby.)</p><p>    Although his displeasure was apparent, Ghetsis decided that they’d stay for a bit and try to enjoy themselves. But this proved to be tricky. Uncomfortable with her father's menacing aura, Anthea asked him, "Father, may we please go see the gym? We want to find out for sure if this place is still safe."</p><p>    Ghetsis sighed, "Go ahead, but be careful. Those trainers are always trying to start something regardless of the time."</p><p>    Anthea nodded and hurried off with her siblings.</p><p>    It was then that Ghetsis realized that she had left Anthea's Soothe Bell in the car and Concordia was the one with the keys. Not wanting to embarrass himself by going after his children, Ghetsis summoned his Hydreigon, Natural, and decided to Surf on him to clear his mind.</p><p>    As for the children, they hurried to investigate the gym. They really <em> did </em> want to know for certain if it would be worth returning to the area, or if the water park was forever ruined by this new gym. Unlike their father, they weren’t quick to draw conclusions. (But they also felt they needed to give him some personal space to calm down. He was rather sensitive, and they had to be considerate of him.)</p><p>    A wild Conkeldurr, who guarded the construction site, spotted the children walking towards the gym and approached them. In Unova, wild Timburrs, and their evolutionary line, were drawn to construction sites and started working there on their own, alongside trained pokémon. These wild pokémon were welcomed, since their arrival often means that the construction project would be finished faster. They also guarded the site from vandals and thieves, which is what the Conkeldurr assumed the children were.</p><p>    Conkeldurr tapped his pillars on the pier and asked loudly, “What are you three doing here?”</p><p>    Keeping his distance, N answered in Gurdurr, “We’re looking at this gym because we’re confused as to why you all are building one.”</p><p>    Conkeldurr rubbed his eyes and squinted, to get a better look at N. Like many pokémon in Unova, he had heard about King N, a special human who could speak fluently like a pokémon.  Conkeldurr was surprised that N was actually speaking to him. N didn't venture far from the castle.</p><p>    Curious, Conkeldurr approached them; his body-language, relaxed. He said, “This is a gym? Interesting. I thought it was an amusement park.”</p><p>    N pointed at a sign which read, “Humilau Gym coming soon.” And N proceeded to read the sign to Conkeldurr, since wild pokémon are illiterate in human languages.</p><p>    At this point, Conkeldurr was convinced that he was speaking with King N. Since he had heard many good things about N and had a good first impression of him. Conkeldurr tried to answer as best as he could.</p><p>    Meanwhile, Ghetsis was still bothered by the news. To him, the water park was forever tainted, but he had no reason to be upset and knew this. He didn’t own the land in which the gym was built on, and no reason to complain. Still, this didn’t make him feel any better. </p><p>    Ghetsis signalled Hydreigon to stop at a different pier.</p><p>    He whispered to Hydreigon, "I feel terrible,  for some reason. I would hate for my children to see me like this. They get upset easily by worrying about the slightest thing."</p><p>    Hydreigon roared and signaled his trainer to follow him. They walked down the pier and headed towards land. </p><p>    They arrived at a coin-operated Lure Module station. Trainers would deposit their coins to activate the Lure Module, which released pink petals that supposedly had a fragrant relaxing aroma which pokémon loved. Hydreigon hoped that the fragrance would calm his trainer's nerves. Ghetsis was hesitant because he refused to use drugs and didn't want to make wild pokémon appear, so random trainers wouldn't be tempted to catch them. Fortunately, the Lure Module delivered its scent for 10 minute increments. Since no one was around, Ghetsis paid for 10 minutes.</p><p>    To feel comfortable, Ghetsis used Rock Tomb and hurled boulders at a particular spot near the Lure Module. He approached the pile of boulders and made himself a chair with them. </p><p>    Right away, he picked up the Lure Module's scent and felt his heartbeat and breathing slow down. Content, he scooted over and offered Hydreigon a seat next to him. Since he was a caught pokémon, the Lure Module had no effect on him. Still, he didn't mind sitting next to his trainer.</p><p>    Just then, a wild Pikachu appeared and began sniffing around the grass in search of a nice place to relax. Hydreigon spotted him and said, "Come sit next to us. If another trainer approaches, they'll assume that you're with us."</p><p>    The wild Pikachu asked Hydreigon, "Whoa, humans can vibe?"</p><p>    "I assume they could," shrugged Hydreigon. "Since humans are our equals, then it should equally affect them since humans are uncaught." He looked over at Ghetsis who was zoned out but comfortable.</p><p>    “Huh, I thought humans couldn’t get caught with pokéballs,” replied Pikachu.</p><p>    “Come here before they catch you too,” said Hydreigon as he picked up Pikachu with one of his lesser heads, and sat him in Ghetsis’ lap.</p><p>    Upon feeling Pikachu, Ghetsis hissed, “I’m trying to <em> rest </em>.”</p><p>    Pikachu gasped, “This is the Natural human, isn’t it? The one who can speak like a pokémon, who I’ve heard much about.”</p><p>    Annoyed, Ghetsis replied to Pikachu, “There’s nothing <em> natural </em> about me; it’s why the humans have always hated me. They can’t bring themselves to shun me from their society, because of my lineage.”</p><p>    “Oh yeah, you’re the Natural one,” nodded Pikachu. “I was told you'd be a green-haired youth. Clearly you’re no longer a youth, but you <em> do </em> look much younger than what you actually are.”</p><p>    “Being baby-faced, runs in my family,” said Ghetsis. “I had traveled to a distant region some months ago. The humans there thought I was in my mid-30’s. One of them was a selfish boy who was a couple of years older than my eldest daughter. He constantly talked back to me, when I berated him for spewing childish, nihilistic nonsense. His attitude changed when someone informed him that I am 48 years old. He no longer treated me as a ‘peer’ as he did in the beginning, but as an elder.”</p><p>    Ghetsis’ conversation with Pikachu drew other wild pokémon to the Lure Module and they all gathered next to Ghetsis. It was almost surreal for them to hear a human speak with proper words instead of just saying, “Human-human,” or variants of it, all the time. (Although that was still pretty understandable.)</p><p>    For a moment, Ghetsis forgot about his sorrows that always tormented him, becoming more outgoing. He was so engrossed in trying to clarify misconceptions about human culture that he didn't even realize that he was speaking in pokémon cries. Hydreigon realized what had occurred. The Lure Module’s incense had relaxed Ghetsis so much that he could finally listen and speak to pokémon. (Something he hadn't done since he was an innocent toddler.)</p><p>    Ghetsis continued, nonchalantly: "Long ago, the Heroes of Truth and Ideals doomed our region when they decided to seal away their respective dragons, hiding their respective stones in unknown locations. Thousands of years later, Eastern invaders arrived in their ships; with their advanced weaponry and vastly superior pokémon training techniques. Our humans could not defend themselves against them, because they no longer had our legendary dragons. As conquerors do, they humiliated us with their victory by imposing their strange customs on us. They told us men to cut off our long, beautiful hair and wear pants so tight that they exerted their Pressure on our most precious parts."</p><p>    Pikachu shuddered and tucked in his paws. Hydreigon blushed, since Ghetsis would never express himself with such vulgarity, under regular circumstances. (But of course, he should've expected as much from a free-balling hippie, like his friend, Ghetsis.) Pikachu didn’t seem to mind too much because he was used to hearing the local Emolgas talk about nutsacks in casual conversation. </p><p>    Before Ghetsis knew it, he was lying on top of a Mantine, who floated towards the Lure Module, just before his boulders disintegrated. The switch between a chair made of comfortable rocks and sleeping on top of a soft Kite Pokémon, was enough to make Ghetsis zone out again, and take a plentiful siesta.</p><p>    The other pokémon, who were still nearby, decided to huddle close to Ghetsis. Thinking that if other trainers saw them with him, they’d think he’s their trainer and leave them alone. Before he knew it, Ghetsis was practically covered in intoxicated wild pokémon, but he was too chill – neither noticing nor caring.</p><p>    Hydreigon looked towards the distant pier where Ghetsis’ children were at. He took Ghetsis' wallet, with his lesser head and inserted another coin, with the other head, since the children were very busy. Besides, the purpose of this trip was for the Harmonias to have a fully-deserved break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>The Lure Module Incense-smelling Pikachu is a feral one. It’s supposedly the only wild Pikachu in all of Unova. The only reason it even approached Ghetsis is because Ghetsis has a natural gift of coming in contact with rare pokémon.</li>
<li>You know, I guess it’s just the anime-style or whatever (this fic isn’t supposed to be imagined in the canon art-style btw, it’s supposed to look like Dark Souls or like <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayami_Kojima">Ayami Kojima’s art-style</a>) but the reason that Ghetsis looks like N’s older brother (in a way that N was born while Ghetsis was away in college), is because Ghetsis isn’t drawn with laugh lines. His eyes are supposed to look baggy but they look deep-set instead. He doesn’t even have crow’s feet! I know I said that canon!Ghetsis sucks at being a priest, but he sucks at being an old man too.</li>
<li>AU!Ghetsis is a man so devoted to natural beauty and purity, that he worries too much about the safety of his most precious parts. (Unlike <i>some</i> people, who will get mentioned later, who wear Pressurized Pants that show no bulge.)</li>
<li>This chapter was originally going to have Marlon in it, but due to its length and the fact that I really didn’t want to introduce “one-time” characters in the original long fic, he didn’t make the cut. Which is odd, because there’s other one-time characters that did manage to make the cut. I’ll try to write about him one of these days and give him a proper role. :3</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No Reservations Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looker and Burgh go to IHOPIP for breakfast. Along the way, they talk to each other <strike>because this is a filler chapter</strike>.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><ul>
<li>This chapter single-handedly destroyed the mood I was trying to convey with this fic. But at the same time, I really enjoyed reading it out loud, and I think it's easily one of the best chapters in this entire story. It also wasn't originally part of my original, "American Dream" long fic. It was written afterwards, while I was editing this arc to be its own individual fic. </li>
<li>I know such technical descriptions aren't typically interesting to most readers, but I'm always fascinated by the thought-process that motivates and inspires creative endeavors. </li>
</ul></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    As Ghetsis enjoyed his high with the random wild Pikachu, and the others who approached him, Burgh and Looker decided to leave the castle and go on a trip on their own. They told the castle staff (who were random grunts) that they were going to have breakfast at an IHOPIP in Humilau City. Looker was dressed in a very plain but casual outfit to look like a regular tourist. Burgh was wearing his fluffy coat and a beanie. After a thorough inspection of Burgh's AUDIno, they left the castle.</p><p>    While Burgh drove past Old Victory Road, which had recently been renamed since it became inaccessible due to a landslide, Looker said to him, “Apologies for the belated introduction, but I am a member of the International Police. I was sent here to investigate Team Plasma Castle, I mean, ‘Harmonia Castle’.”</p><p>    Burgh blinked, and replied, “Oh…makes sense. I noticed the little Joltiks, who walk all over the walls, were a bit anxious around us. I assumed it was because they weren’t used to visitors.”</p><p>    “Yes, regional villainous teams have been known to train pokémon to alert them of police activity,” said Looker. “Both Croagunk and I are <em> shocked </em> at how <em> quickly </em> they figured us out. They’re far more advanced than we ever imagined. But it’s unsurprising, given that one of their admins literally <em> speaks </em> to pokémon. Still, I was wondering if you could help me, since you’re spending several hours painting King Natural, and perhaps talking to him.”</p><p>    “He didn’t really talk to me yesterday, except to translate my pokémon’s conversations for me,” said Burgh.</p><p>    “Huh…interesting,” replied Looker. “The International Police had told me that both the king, and his father are chatterboxes. Earlier this morning, Lord Ghetsis was giving me a tour of his chapel and seemed to have gotten carried away with his explanation, so his kids were forced to intervene. They were going to be late for their trip. Speaking of which, I just remembered that they were also traveling to Papeloa…umm…Humilau City. I wonder if we’ll run into them?”</p><p>    “I hope not,” said Burgh, who wondered what time Looker had that tour. Wanting to change the subject, as they neared Humilau City, Burgh said, “See that building? It’s Humilau Gym – a new Water-type gym that will open to trainers, next season. There’s been lots of changes since Alder, our longest-reigning champion, was finally beaten earlier this season.”</p><p>    “I heard about that,” said Looker, “…except <em> controversially</em>.”</p><p>    “The controversy is Team Plasma’s doing,” sighed Burgh, who realized that no matter what he said, it was always going to bring up Ghetsis, as if he were the main protagonist of this saga. “I don’t know what they’re planning, but to claim that Iris cheated, and that the battles were rigged is absurd! I battled Iris myself and she performed exceptionally. Obviously, her advantage is that she’s grown up around competitive training and little kids quickly pick up whatever their family does. This just makes me feel worse for King Natural. I pity that kid for having been raised on Lord Ghetsis’ nonsense.”</p><p>    “Lord Ghetsis wasn’t raised like that, yet here we are,” chuckled Looker. “Some things are unavoidable. Can’t help but think that this is why I prefer living abroad. But I constantly worry about my daughter back home. 3,000 years ago, there was a great war in Kalos and an Ancient Kalosian king literally built a weapon of mass destruction called ‘The Ultimate Weapon’ and nuked the entire region with it. Who is to say that this won’t happen again in our lifetimes? I can’t trust any of these Kalosian noblemen.”</p><p>    “Isn’t that Team Flare representative a nobleman?” asked Burgh. Seeing Looker’s confusion, he added, “That red-headed fetish model who wears that tight, black latex suit, and looks like a Pyroar. He’s always having some sort of meltdown on TurTwitter over something.”</p><p>    Looker blinked in surprise, but had no words in Unovan to explain his feelings.</p><p>    “Okay, but leather isn’t that glossy,” said Burgh. </p><p>    "I'm sure it's vinyl, not latex," mumbled Looker, slightly offended. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "That man also happens to be one of my friends. His name is Lysandre and he founded Lysandre Labs, with a friend of his from uni. I don't know how much you know about Kalos, but they always make lewd parodies of famous people, unless they're famous trainers."</p><p>    Burgh frowned. "Sorry about that, I didn't know." </p><p>    "My friend is nowhere <em> close </em> to being the best competitive trainer, but his Gyrados can Mega Evolve because he loves it so much," said Looker. "I know those pokémon are always mad, but this one always looks cheerful. Since this feat doesn’t relate to competitive training in any way, Lysandre still gets lewded."</p><p>    It was too early, and Looker was too upset, that he began telling Burgh the premise of a porn movie about Lysandre. As always, this film was plotless. (But in Kalos, the plot and consistent characterization are irrelevant.) Looker was so upset from what he saw that the only scene he remembered was one in which Lysandre's impersonator was standing in front of a balcony, talking to his classmate friend, named Xerosic. (Also played by an impersonator.) In the scene, Lysandre said that people would be suffering no matter how much you gave them and how much they received. And that this was why people should be separated from each other. Then, for some inexplicable but totally expected reason, Lysandre bent over and told Xerosic to give and to take. This act was meant to change Xerosic's mindset; turning it upside-down, all Contrary.</p><p>    Burgh was disturbed, but fortunately, he'd become desensitized to this sort of thing thanks to various art commission requests over the years. </p><p>    "It's no wonder why Xerosic resigned from their company afterwards," continued Looker. "Unlike Lysandre, Xerosic was a shy, fat, and awkward nerd. This defamatory movie made him disappear from public view. I'm sure this was an act of societal assassination. Some people cannot handle their success."</p><p>    Burgh listened attentively, but it was so obvious that Lysandre was Team Flare’s Boss. Not only did he wear similar colors, but he kept tweeting about the annihilation of Kalos. Interestingly, most of the Kalosian users who interacted with his tweets said that his rants were beautiful words of poetry. Burgh was even more confused about it. Perhaps he was just ignorant of Kalosian culture, and that’s why he couldn’t understand.</p><p>    At this point, Looker contemplated whether or not he should tell Burgh that Kalosians also made Ghetsis porn. After all, he was popular for his beauty, so those movies weren't as defamatory. The majority of them involved Ghetsis trying to dissuade a single mom, usually a very generic brown-haired woman, from allowing her child to participate in the Unova League Challenge. Ghetsis always tried to manipulate the mom with seduction, but it always backfired. Apparently, the sex is so good that Ghetsis leaves Team Plasma and became mom's boytoy lover. However, most of these films don’t mention or show Ghetsis’ deformities. As far as they’re concerned, Ghetsis was just a confused green pretty boy, with a bizarre aesthetic, who needs to be saved. Unfortunately, these films were the reason Looker knew about Ghetsis before joining the International Police. He expected to see a soft willowy twink, just like in the MILF porn he enjoyed. Instead, Ghetsis was a large and intimidating monster man, who liked to drink his Mountain Mew out of a goblet. Looker still wasn’t over this and he knew he’d never get over it.</p><p>    Trying to change the subject, Burgh said, “I haven’t been to this particular IHOPIP, but it has really great reviews. You know where I should take you after all of this is over? To Look-ee’s – the world’s largest refueling station.”</p><p>    “Is that the place with the Buddy Watchog as its mascot?” asked Looker, remembering that Ghetsis had mentioned that his name, “Looker,” was a popular name for Patrats and Watchogs in Unova.</p><p>    “Yes,” replied Burgh. “It’s a massive tourist trap, but I know a lot of people who love how aggressively Unovan it is. They sell very cute pokémon accessories, by the way. I bought Leavanny’s booster seat there. I think there’s a Look-ee’s up north, but the one I go to is the Driftveil City location.”</p><p>    Burgh finally pulled up to the IHOPIP. Before they got out of the car, Looker slicked his hair back and equipped his sunglasses. Although there was no need to disguise himself, he did it out of habit. Burgh tied his hair into a man-bun and covered it with his beanie. He put on fake glasses to complete his look. Unlike Looker, Burgh was recognizable. The last thing he wanted was to draw a massive crowd to the restaurant, since he was famous for being a Gym Leader.</p><p>    IHOPIP (International House of Pancakes, Including Poffins) was a world-famous franchise restaurant. Looker was familiar with its menu, but curious about trying the exclusive regional specialties. </p><p>    All restaurants allow one Buddy Pokémon per patron. Looker summoned Croagunk and dressed him up with his own matching sweater and sunglasses. Burgh summoned Leavanny and made him wear a matching beanie. The two men and their buddy pokémon entered the restaurant. The hostess greeted them and walked them over to an available table. She handed them menus and went to check on other patrons.</p><p>    As soon as she left, Looker spoke, “The United Regions is really Adamant about having a PokéStop at Harmonia Castle. From what I’ve observed and even been told, nobody in Unova wants this. The royal family is against it because they don’t want randos on their private property. The Historical Society is against it because they worry about littering, since trainers don’t even keep public parks clean. And the local trainers are against it because of high Team Plasma activity.”</p><p>    “Why does the UR want a PokéStop there, anyway?” asked Burgh.</p><p>    “They believe that it’ll increase traffic, which will improve the local economy,” said Looker. "They first experimented with this in the Galar region, a few years ago. Many cities and towns, like Brasswick and Smashings, suffered sudden economic decline when the Galarian League began pushing for Dynamax Gym Battles."</p><p>    "So that's what that is?" asked Burgh. "I’ve seen photos of people's pokémon being larger than the arena, and I was always confused about what it meant. I was always too afraid to ask, because it felt like something that I <em>had to</em> <em>know</em> about, as a Gym Leader."</p><p>    "Yes," said Looker. "The PokéStops also helped improve their public transit system, because it made them necessary. Trainers travel around the region visiting PokéStops for free pokéballs and potions, almost daily."</p><p>    Looker began to explain that the United Regions was concerned about the steadily decreasing property values around Old Victory Road, (which includes Harmonia Castle and the Pokémon League Building) and delinquency. The UR feared this was a threat to Harmonia Castle itself, since it was one of the most culturally significant locations in Unova. However, only the international community was concerned about the castle. Most Unovans had complete disregard towards their own history and culture. If Harmonia Castle collapsed, like Relic Castle did in the late 1400s, none of them would care. </p><p>    The topic made Burgh uncomfortable. It felt as if Looker was accusing trainers, like him, of having no love for Unova because they lacked patriotism since they replaced it with blind nationalism. As the Old Unovan saying goes; <em> the Truth burns as fiercely as Reshiram's fire</em>. Realizing this lessened Burgh's initial resentment towards Looker, who he assumed was seduced by Ghetsis. </p><p>    From what Burgh read online, Ghetsis was <em>very popular</em> in Kalos because of his beauty. Fortunately, the Kalosians seemed to unanimously agree that Ghetsis' wish for the Liberation of the Pokémon was a stupid and childish platform. But they didn’t expect someone who was so beautiful and irresistibly adorable to be very intelligent. (In Kalos, Ghetsis was affectionately referred to as a "fanged himbo". A comparison which was difficult to refute to a Kalosian). Burgh had mixed feelings about it all. But in the end, he didn't care because the Kalosians weren't manipulated by Ghetsis, and that was a good thing.</p><p>    However, Burgh didn't understand why the entire world rejoiced at King N's victory, particularly their western neighbors in Kalos and Galar. (These neighboring regions felt that Unova was too "conservative" for its own good and feared that it would eventually become a "Western Sinnoh." Despite being a fanged himbo, Ghetsis was considered a "radical progressive" by Unovan standards, and therefore a good alternative to the status quo).</p><p>    Seeing Burgh’s confusion, Looker said, “The Harmonias are against Unova's modern isolationist policies. In fact, they want your region to catch up with the rest of the world, by becoming more involved in global affairs. In other words, it's something true and ideal for you all. If it makes you feel better, think of them as a <em> necessary evil</em>. Even though I don't think they're really evil because they seem to have no plans to physically hurt anyone.” </p><p>    “Lord Ghetsis beat up Alder’s Volcarona, which eventually caused it to perish,” said Burgh. “He traumatized an innocent Bug, after he decided to step into the battlefield in place of his pokémon, and that is unforgivable.”</p><p>    “Didn’t that happen during his first public appearance after his wife passed away?” asked Looker. “I’m not trying to defend him or anything, but you can tell he’s not the type of person who’d think clearly after going through something like that. After all, he has Kalosian blood, which he inherited from his grandma. Kalosian men cannot handle strong emotions without channeling Yveltal, so to speak.” </p><p>    “Wait…you’re Kalosian too,” interrupted Burgh.</p><p>    Looker chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. Fortunately, he was the type of man who channeled Xerneas, and was mellow and generous as a result.</p><p>    The waitress returned and took their orders. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>Looker calls cities and towns by their French (Kalosian) names. That's just how he learned them back when he was a schoolboy. </li>
<li>The Lysandre and Xerosic scene is just me describing <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/17d00274fd7a2be679cdd0fad54c1bf0/6c3eaba7b79d919c-cd/s640x960/7e49988f61aa08ec0c6068b302e492d8f5bec506.jpg">a page from the XY manga</a>. I've read hentai doujinshi scanlations with more coherent dialogue. (To be fair, Lysandre is probably the most inconsistently-written character in this franchise, IMHO.)</li>
<li>Ghetsis, from this AU, is unaware that he's been parodied in porn. Otherwise, he'd be more humiliated by this than being defeated by a short kid. (Not sure what's worse for him; people thinking he's indeed too stupid that he's prone to manipulation, or that everyone figured out that pussy is his biggest weakness.)</li>
<li>You are probably wondering if Kalosian porn parodies exist of the other bosses. It depends on whether or not their identity is known. For example, Rose and Lusamine are well-known but aren't competitive trainers, so there's stuff about them out there. Giovanni is a gym leader, so parodies of him are practically non-existent. Archie, Maxie, and Guzma aren't well-known. (I haven't decided on Cyrus yet. Gotta wait for the remakes to form a proper opinion on him.) The parodies also exist as a reason for Lysandre, from this AU, to be justified in calling Kalosians "filth" and hating them. (The parodies are an AU within an AU.) He also is legally unable to sue them for defamation.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Unexpected Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghetsis doesn't return to the pier and his children split up to search for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was originally part of chapter 8, but chapter 8 got too long so I had to split it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Back at the Humilau Gym construction site, Conkeldurr was giving the Harmonia children a quick tour of the site. (Unovan Conkeldurrs prided themselves on their craftsmanship.) However, Conkeldurr's intention was to point out the various structural weaknesses so that N could notify the foreman on his behalf. N found this difficult to do. He refused to help the Unovan Pokémon League, especially after they tried to siege his house. But at the same time, Conkeldurr and his pack were wild pokémon, without League affiliation. Long ago, N had made a promise to help any wild pokémon that sought him out. For this reason, N chose the latter and decided to help Conkeldurr.</p><p>    Concordia handed N her notebook and mechanical pencil, so that N could write down the notes. When he finished, N handed the notes to Conkeldurr so that he could show them to the foreman. Even though his mind was conflicted about helping Conkeldurr, his conscience was at peace with this decision. The children decided to quickly return to the pier and reunite with their father.</p><p>    But Ghetsis wasn't at the pier. He should've returned from his surfing several minutes ago. Concordia worried that he must've fallen into the water after losing his balance while surfing. But Anthea and N had a feeling that their father was somewhere on shore. They decided to go their separate ways in search for Ghetsis.</p><p>    Although meddling kids splitting up in search for clues often led to trouble, the Harmonia children were accompanied by their pokémon, so they were safe. N decided to summon Reshiram and flew on his back, hoping to find his father quickly. Since N had no fear heights because his father allowed him to climb all the furniture as soon as he learned Electroweb, N expected to see Ghetsis from above without a problem.</p><p>    Unlike their brother, Anthea and Concordia didn't have a large pokémon to ride. They searched on the ground, by foot, until they eventually managed to find each other instead. Since it seemed like it was their destiny to never be separated, they decided to search for their father together. </p><p>    As they searched, Concordia said, "Do your classmates talk about this online comic called 'Home Struck'?"</p><p>    "No, they talk about telenovelas but those all sound the same to me," asked Anthea. "Is this 'Home Struck' any good? Judging by the title, it sounds like a modern version of that old movie where a lady got crushed by a house in the beginning of the film."</p><p>    "It's…nothing like that," said Concordia. "It's about strange children drawn without arms in Murkrowsoft Paint. That's what I understood."</p><p>    "This armless character design fad is kinda…'sus' as they say, don't you think?" chuckled Anthea. </p><p>    Concordia shrugged, she didn't understand the reference and wondered if it was something that Anthea picked up with her Future Sight. She often had visions from the future but these were often of silly, recreational matters of little importance. </p><p>    They resumed their search. Concordia summoned Rowlet and ordered her to search the trees, in case her father was hiding there. Ghetsis would often climb trees to get away from others because they'd never think of looking for him there. (Princes do not climb trees like Emolgas.) But this was also very dangerous, since Ghetsis occasionally lost both his balance, and his grip. His pokémon were also getting old and their age decreased their Speed, making them slower to react, if he fell.</p><p>    As Rowlet searched, she looked upwards and saw N riding Reshiram. Both were headed in a southwesterly direction. </p><p>    Meanwhile, as N flew on Reshiram, he was suddenly struck by an impending vision of doom. It seemed Reshiram felt this too and asked, "What's wrong, N?" </p><p>    N took a moment to collect his thoughts before replying, "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and it is related to my father's trip to Alola. Those people traumatized him." </p><p>    Reshiram sighed, "Don't worry N. Difficulty is always part of growth and maturity, but we are all here with you. Whatever you face, you won't face it alone." </p><p>    N nodded before resuming his aerial search. </p><p>    For almost a year, N had listened to snippets of his father's unexpected adventures in Alola. But never the whole story. There was good reason; because when Ghetsis returned, he mistrusted most of the humans, except for The Shadow Triad. </p><p>    It wasn't until N embarked on his own adventure that he realized how strange his father's behavior was. (But then, there is nothing Normal about misanthropy, especially coming from a social creature such as a human being.) Although it was a tiny detail, it was quite surprising that his father referred to others of their own kind as "humans" instead of "people." But he had good reasons. </p><p>    Over the years, Ghetsis remarked that he had a hard time fitting in with other people. And that at a very early age, he learned to distance himself from them rather than torture himself trying to gain their approval. In Alola, it was no different. He was recruited there by a man named Giovanni, to help him with his important mission. And as always, Ghetsis was struck by how he stood out among the people at that mansion. However, he wasn't surprised, this organization was mostly made up of Easterners and he was the only Westerner present. Eastern men wore their hair short, and dressed in bland, dark clothing; completely opposite of Ghetsis' style. However, none of these people were from Unova, so Ghetsis tried to make friends with them. </p><p>    Of course, the subordinates were wary of Ghetsis's courtesy. As far as they were concerned, it was a trick because their superiors were cruel perfectionists. Ghetsis was not offended by their reluctance. He knew what it was like to have a stranger try to befriend him as a challenge, but he had no such intentions. If he learned anything in his long life, it was that the only way he could earn respect from others was to show genuine compassion. </p><p>    There was one person in Alola whom Ghetsis could never befriend. He was a nihilist from Sinnoh, who was almost the same age as Colress. N found this odd, because the nihilist's way of expressing himself was similar to that of a Sinnoh user named DistentVo1d, who Ghetsis befriended on STARYUtube. </p><p>    A few years ago, Ghetsis met DistentVo1d, when he commented on one of his audio-only music videos on the STARYUtube account he shared with N. Ghetsis reached out to DistentVo1d and began to message him, apparently forgetting that he was writing from a shared account. Out of curiosity, N read his father’s chat messages, but never responded to them. </p><p>    Although N lost most of his faith in humanity thanks to the viciousness he witnessed online, his father's chats restored some of it. Ghetsis had absolutely nothing to gain by helping this troubled Sinnohan boy. The boy was poor and it was unlikely that he would ever become an important contact in Sinnoh. However, N knew that his father was always ready to help the most defenseless, whether they were abused pokémon or abandoned children. The pair interacted for about two years and it seemed that Ghetsis’ presence made a positive difference in the boy's life. The boy seemed to become less pessimistic the more they interacted. </p><p>    However, almost four years had passed since the boy stopped responding. But Ghetsis had made it a habit of checking the chat, at least once a week, to see if the boy returned. Still, N couldn't help but worry about what would have happened if the boy had responded if Team Plasma had lost. That was the danger of having friends on the internet. Although they’re real people and should be treated with the same dignity as real life friends, their distance makes them intangible and more difficult to comfort and protect. N had other friends online besides Piers of Spikemuth, and he cared about them all equally.</p><p>    As the children continued searching for their father, Looker and Burgh headed back to the castle. Unlike the Harmonias, they enjoyed their outing but needed to return quickly before they were accused of being "suspicious" for leaving the castle for an extended period of time, perhaps to contact the authorities in secret. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>The scene with DistentVo1d was originally a plot bunny that's too short to make it into its own fic, so I fit it in here because I don't like to waste good ideas. Its intention was to be ironic. When Ghetsis went to Alola, he clashed with Cyrus. Yet, in his world, they managed to be good friends despite never knowing each other's names.</li>
<li>I have never read Homestuck and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon. When I first heard of it, the comic already seemed too long to bother catching up with it. I've also not played Among Us as of this upload.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Song for Denis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>N and Ghetsis battle each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><ul>
<li>Changed the chapter’s title to something more fitting for the<a href="https://youtu.be/hH9M-m3WD0g"> Widest Pokémon Villain Team Boss</a>. <strike>I don’t even remember my original title anymore...</strike>
</li>
<li> A bit of a spoiler, but this chapter failed to be as dramatic as I had originally imagined. I've never been good at writing action scenes and most of my better ideas all have important action scenes in them.</li>
</ul></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Not long afterwards, N spotted the activated Lure Module. Its glowing pink misty petals were unmistakable. He landed nearby and saw his father among the pokémon. Obviously, Ghetsis had been there for several minutes because he was completely out of it. The Pikachu, who had joined him, had left moments ago because he had his fill. N couldn't help but feel immense dread at the sight. Lure Modules were only supposed to affect pokémon, and yet his father was affected by it too. </p><p>    In a panic, N hurried to the site. Hydreigon spotted him and cried, "N!"</p><p>    Ghetsis, however, didn't even turn to look at N because he appeared unconscious. Concerned, N rushed over to his father and gently placed his hand on his Ghetsis' shoulder. Immediately, Ghetsis' eyes opened wide and he roared at N, "Let go of my hand…!" </p><p>    Due to the intensity of Ghetsis' direct eye-contact, N had no choice but to battle him. Despite hobbling on his walking stick at times, Ghetsis was still a very Strong-Looking human. It wasn't uncommon for N to battle against his father. In fact, they battled against each other on a monthly basis but none of those encounters were hostile. Suddenly, N remembered the vision he had seen early yesterday morning – his father becoming enraged from being touched after exposure to "pink mist".</p><p>    Sensing his trainer's immense dread, Darmanitan immediately let himself out. He was prepared to defend N, just as he promised to years ago, when he found N alone in the forest. Instead, Darmanitan was face-to-face with Ghetsis. (Who was pissed off for some unknown reason.)</p><p>    "This battle is between father and I," said N coldly, as Darmanitan looked on helplessly because he had no choice but to obey his trainer's command as a captured pokémon. Darmanitan couldn't begin to imagine what N could've possibly done to invoke such anger in his father. (Other than losing an important decisive battle against some peasant trainer while having Reshiram on his team.)</p><p>    Reshiram also got out of his ball and saw that N and his father were facing off in a battle. Immediately, it became clear that the battle was between both without their respective parties, because the pair had thrown their belts aside. Darmanitan held onto N's belt, as did Hydreigon with Ghetsis' belt. </p><p>    Hydreigon looked very worried and filled with remorse. He knew that wild pokémon who are drawn to Lure Modules become very aggressive if disturbed. (This is why these pokémon are more difficult to catch.) But he didn't think Ghetsis would become hostile towards his own child. (Especially N, since Ghetsis had a certain fondness towards his only son.) Unfortunately, Hydreigon wasn't allowed to intervene either. </p><p>    N's turn was first, but it was difficult to begin. The situation felt wrong in so many ways and he definitely didn’t want to battle his father. N immediately wanted to sing the Jigglypuff song, to knock out his father, but all the wild pokémon within hearing distance would get knocked out too and be at risk for capture from trainers who happened to walk by. (It was simply not an option because of this.)</p><p>    The standoff was unnerving because N couldn't run from it. Unlike pokémon, a Poké Doll wouldn't work on a human. Humans are relentless in their pursuits. Once they have a target, they wouldn't stop until they captured or defeated it. Also, Poké Dolls are Clefairy plushies. Clerfairy is Ghetsis' favorite Kantonian pokémon, so he wouldn't dare hurt one. (Even if Clerfairies have the most punchable face of all pokémon.) </p><p>    What made it worse was that before him, stood Ghetsis – not as his kind and loving father, whom he had always admired, but as the embodiment of corrupt arrogance. This was not a man, but a miserable creature who willingly rejected its human dignity and ignored the laws of nature in attempts to satisfy its insatiable desire for power. </p><p>    N had seen himself as this creature, years ago. His own lust for power and dominance had perverted him. Horrified, N did everything he could to avoid this fate. He repented and tried to become humble (which was difficult for a young, privileged, and spoiled nobleman, like him to do.) Seeing his father, whom he had always viewed as the most pious and saintly man he had ever known, become this monstrosity, emotionally buffeted N.</p><p>    Someone of weaker faith would collapse under this revelation. Instead, N was left wondering what had gone wrong for his father to devolve into the accursed creature, known colloquially as Unova Man. It made no sense for the man who loved everyone around them, to be like this. (A person cannot harbor love and hatred simultaneously in their heart and soul.) Ghetsis was obviously intoxicated by the Lure Module, but this hostility came from deep within.</p><p>    However, he did not have time to reflect on the matter. What he knew was that he couldn't convince his father in the way humans did (in a pacifist way.) Instead, he had to battle him, just like pokémon solved their problems. (This was the only way to get through to someone who thought like a pokémon.)</p><p>    Without much of a choice, N decided to Trace Ghetsis' ability, which was unsurprisingly, Super Luck. Relieved, N used his Baby-Doll Eyes on his father. N's innocent round void-gray eyes peered deeply into Ghetsis' soul. </p><p>    Ghetsis shook his head, but it was no use. Unlike pokémon, he felt the effects of Status Moves differently. N's attack reminded him of when N was a defenseless little baby – one who didn't cry much but said everything he needed to say with a single look. If driven by his instinct alone, he couldn't dare strike N. Unlike pokémon, Ghetsis' decisions weren't instinctively driven but methodical. He noticed that N was holding an Eviolite instead of the King's Rock he had given N at his coronation.</p><p>    N had been using an Eviolite for about 2 years, after Reshiram's insistence. Reshiram said that N still "had a lot to grow." Not to mention, N remembered Ghetsis speaking fondly of his wedding to N's mother; describing it as a magical experience that changed his body and soul. (Also, the King's Rock N received in his coronation was about 3 times bigger than a regular King's Rock. N felt it was too heavy, decreasing his Speed, and so he decided an Eviolite was a better option.)</p><p>    Ghetsis remained undeterred. Like any responsible parent would, he kept a list of his children's moves and abilities. As far as Ghetsis was concerned, N knew exactly 9 moves and his Ability, "Trace". He was prepared for anything N would throw at him, even if the use of Eviolite caught him off-guard. He used his Low Kick against N, but N avoided the attack because his father completely missed. This made Ghetsis angrier.</p><p>    N was relieved that he hadn't been hit because Ghetsis's attacks hurt a lot when he managed to land one. Despite mastering at least one move of each of the 18 Types, this knowledge came at a cost: Ghetsis' accuracy was always 65% or less. Still, this phenomenon always fascinated N. It was similar to Arceus' Multitype Ability, except that it didn't require plates because it was derived from all of Ghetsis' knowledge and inner strength. (This raised the question of whether or not Ghetsis was more powerful than Arceus; if they were to battle each other, one on one, in a duel. There was a reason that Ghetsis' chest plating was similar to Arceus' wheel. Both kept their immense powers in check.)</p><p>    Still, Ghetsis' anger seemed to be making him think less like a human, making him act on instincts than strategy. Since N wanted to get this over with, he decided not to use the other 8 moves he always used against his family and the sages. As they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. </p><p>    From what N understood, the effect of the Lure Module's incense was cured when the pokémon was caught, when it fainted, or when it finished enjoying its high. The latter stopped being an option upon interruption. Ghetsis was a human and couldn't get caught. The only logical move was to make him faint.</p><p>    Taking a deep breath, N decided to use the power of love in order to defeat Ghetsis. This was a logical strategy because the amount of love N received from everyone since birth permeated into every cell in his body, raising all of his stats. This was the source of his power, something that he had always been proud of.</p><p>    The love he felt towards his family, even his father during this difficult challenge, raised his Speed stats sharply! He needed to be fast to rescue them. The love he felt towards all of his friends, both pokémon and human alike, raised his Attack stats sharply! He needed physical strength to battle alongside them.  The love he felt towards his neighbors, both human and pokémon alike, raised his Defense stats sharply! Even before becoming a king, he promised to protect them from danger. The love he felt towards his faith and convictions, raised his Special Attack sharply! He needed spiritual energy to fight for what he believed in – which was the Truth. The love he felt towards his passions and projects, raised his Special Defense sharply! This fueled his desire to survive because it helped give his life meaning. The love he felt towards Hilda, raised his HP stats sharply! This one caught him off-guard. He didn't know why he needed <em> endurance </em> but his soul was still too innocent to understand.</p><p>    Now focused, N blew a strong gust of Fairy Wind at his father. N covered his face because he immediately regretted striking his father. The move landed and it was Super Effective! Although it only nicked a bit of HP because Ghetsis was very strong by comparison.</p><p>    Ghetsis' eye widened. This move wasn't on the list. Terrified, Ghetsis used Electroweb against N, but missed because his fear was worsening his eyesight. The way N used his Fairy Wind with such precision meant that N had known this other move for a long time and practiced it regularly. Ghetsis wasn't completely gone as to assume that N was plotting against him by lying about the moves he actually knew.</p><p>    N used Baby-Doll Eyes again. Ghetsis gasped as he felt his Attack get lowered. Once again, his heart couldn't bear to strike his child. At this rate, they were both prolonging their battle for no reason. The more time that passed, the more likely curious park guests could stumble upon them. Becoming a curious spectacle was an insult to Ghetsis' noble pride and would bring immense shame to the family name. (As if his “odd” speeches and peculiar taste in polychrome robes didn't already make him a curious spectacle.)</p><p>    Desperate, Ghetsis extended his monstrous right hand. It began to glow with a dark malevolent pink aura. From his hand, emerged a shadowy stake that was as large as a railroad spike. Grabbing the blunted end, Ghetsis impaled the sharpened end through his right shoulder. Ghetsis was not immune to pain. His loud anguished cry woke up neighbors, both people and pokémon. It also caught the attention of Pokémon Rangers and his daughters, who had gotten lost in the park while searching for him.  He continued to hammer the nail with his fist and each time he struck it, he winced in pain and yelped. Ghetsis lost half his HP.</p><p>    N went pale. He felt the stake impale his right shoulder. But seeing Ghetsis hurt himself without warning was much worse than his shoulder pain. Since N was a Psychic-type, this move was Super Effective.</p><p>    Anthea spotted them and saw the large stake impaling Ghetsis' bloodied shoulder. Her anguished screams also hurt N. Since pokémon moves performed by humans affect everyone nearby, Anthea was also struck by the Curse which was also Super Effective against her. Concordia was also struck but it wasn't very effective, since she wasn't a Psychic. She rushed over to her sister. </p><p>    To the Pokémon Rangers who arrived at the scene, they spotted N and his sisters; innocent park visitors who were face-to-face with Unova Man himself. However, they couldn't get any closer because there was an invisible barrier blocking them. One of the rangers called for help while the other one took footage. </p><p>    It was N's turn regardless. Thinking quickly, N decided to use Sleep Powder, another move that wasn't on Ghetsis' list. A small gust kicked up the dust around Ghetsis, and the Pokémon Rangers who N had spotted. The dust turned green and the targets breathed it in causing them to fall asleep. Since the Pokémon Ranger who was recording used a Rotom phone, the phone immediately stopped working because the Rotom was affected by it too. </p><p>    Although Ghetsis was knocked out but still standing, the Curse still took a bit from N's HP. It felt as if the stake was being driven further into his shoulder, practically separating his arm from his shoulder. </p><p>    It was N's turn again and he decided to use Leech Life. N opened his mouth very wide, revealing that his canine teeth had transformed into large fangs. He rushed over to Ghetsis and bit the shadowy stake, tilting it slightly to draw out more blood; N managed to regain HP. </p><p>    Leech Life was another move that N shouldn't have known. But the Galvantulas in the castle, including Ghetsis' own shiny Galvantula named Joseph, insisted that it was necessary for N to learn in case he was ever jumped by some wild pokémon. N saw nothing wrong with using it against his father because he was already bleeding. But since N touched the stake, it hurt Ghetsis more, and it was enough to make him faint. When he fainted, the shadowy stake, impaled on his shoulder, disappeared but the wound remained.</p><p>    Since Ghetsis wasn't a pokémon, he fell over, instead of vanishing. N grabbed a hold of him, breaking his fall. Ghetsis had fainted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>“Let go of my hand!” is a reference to a manga scanlation I read. In the manga, N was holding Ghetsis by the collar and Ghetsis shouted this at him.</li>
<li>N’s pokémon-speaking abilities don’t seem to be taken advantage of enough. So yeah, N can sing you to sleep in Jigglypuff. I guess TPC doesn’t want to make him OP, which is <i>exactly what I feel I must do</i>.</li>
<li>Ghetsis’ Super Luck is probably the reason he didn’t lose in this AU.</li>
<li>The idea that N can successfully use Eviolite is because Ghetsis clearly looks like the fully-evolved version of N. And yes, in this AU, N’s Crown is his evolution item and works via trade, which in a human’s case, would be <i>marriage</i>. This is why Ghetsis describes his wedding as magical. It literally was.</li>
<li>I do have a plot bunny about N’s wedding with Hilda. It takes place in 2019-2020, during the SwSh games. N evolves during the ceremony. But the problem is that this story won’t be done for a long time since I need to make up my mind about the events that surround it and lead up to it.</li>
<li>Yes, this is a FerrisWheelShipping AU. Except, like not how you’re used to because N is an OP Chad and Hilda is also as equally powerful/chaotic. After all, like their respective dragons, they exist to compliment each other. (BTW, the ship name the fandom gave it is <i>stupid</i>, because Hilbert <i>also</i> met N at the Ferris Wheel. I call it <i>NHilda </i>forgirl!protag and <i>NHilbert</i> for boy!protag.)</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Improvised Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The children try to nurse their father back to health in a secluded area.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was also part of Chapter 8, which I also had to split because it got too long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    As if managing to gather all her strength, Anthea rushed over to N and their father. Concordia followed her to help, looking through her backpack and pulled out a Pass Orb. Rather than hold hands, the children hugged each other and their father, before using the Pass Orb to teleport away before the Pokémon Rangers woke up. The children appeared near their car and hurried to get their father inside.</p><p>    N and Concordia moved their father closer to the car as Anthea placed a large towel in the backseat. As soon as Anthea got out of the way, N and Concordia sat their father on top of the towel, trying to be careful not to stain the upholstery with blood because their father worried about the car getting dirty. </p><p>    Concordia and N turned to Anthea, who was the medical expert present, since she was the student nurse. Sighing Anthea said, "I will have to give father stitches before I can use a Max Revive on him. We also really need to make it seem like none of…<em>this </em> happened. That we found him lying on the grass and took him somewhere private to nap."</p><p>    "Understood," replied Concordia and N in unison. </p><p>    Although N was opposed to lying and twisting the truth, he knew he had no choice. He had always been aware that his father had a very delicate ego, but the stress Ghetsis had been under for the past two days would cause him to suffer a massive meltdown at the slightest humiliation. N hated being in a position where he was forced to go against his morals, but keeping his father safe with his dignity intact, wasn't against them either. (In fact, helping him save face was practically honoring his father.)</p><p>    Anthea walked over and  popped open the trunk, pulling out a jacket and a bottle of Full Restore. She approached N from behind and threw the bottle of Full Restore on his head, the same way a trainer would use a potion on their pokémon in mid-battle. N shuddered, since the sensation was strange but its effects were nice. His injuries had disappeared, as did most of the stress he suffered about seeing his father turn into Unova Man. </p><p>    With his mind cleared, he took the jacket that Anthea handed him and held it between his knees as he took off his shirt to equip the jacket. N grabbed his dirty shirt and wiped the blood off his face, before throwing it into a plastic H•D•G bag that was in the trunk. He grabbed two regular Potions and dunked them on his sisters' heads since they were also hurt by Ghetsis' attack.</p><p>    Refreshed, the children got in the car, and recalled all of the pokémon. Anthea sat in the back, next to their bloody fainted father. Concordia sat in the front passenger seat, as N took the wheel. They all held hands and used the Pass Orb to teleport to Humilau City's outskirts. They appeared in another park, and N drove to a designated RV campsite. </p><p>    "This is a good spot to rest," said Anthea. </p><p>    "Of course," said N. "I brought my big tent, it's in the trunk. We can fix up father there and nobody will suspect a thing."</p><p>    "Let me go set it up," said Concordia, as she got out of the car. When she stepped out, her Gardevoir got out of her ball too and helped Concordia with the tent. </p><p>    N got out of the car and stretched. To him, it almost felt as if his entire family would've been better off if they had stayed home. But everyone was anxious about the inspections, and wanted out. He still felt somewhat guilty about it all. The mistake they made was leaving their father alone. It was very painful for N to accept that his father was becoming more defenseless since his powers began to weaken him. Even if his father was in a bad mood, it was wrong to have left him alone without human supervision. </p><p>    He hated to admit that this obvious shift in power meant that he now had a greater responsibility. (But this is simply a part of growing up that he had no choice but to accept. It was both foolish and childish to expect that his father was going to be doing everything for him, indefinitely). Sensing his anguish, Darmanitan and Reshiram got out of their pokéballs. Seeing them, N began to sob. Unlike his father, N was never ashamed of crying in front of others. Fortunately, N didn't need to say anything.</p><p>    His case isn’t so different from other young people his age. Many had also been lucky-enough to have overly loving parents who’d do anything for them. However, the consequence of this was that these young people were unprepared to take care of themselves, much less their aging parents (or possibly their own young children as well!) But N’s sorrow came from the fact that he was both the King of Team Plasma and Unova, and he felt he was literally the <em> worst </em> person to be put in charge, because he’d fail everyone with his incompetence. </p><p>    Anthea, who was still inside the car with their father, heard N and asked him, “Why are you crying?”</p><p>    “Too many reasons,” gasped N. “The worst one is that I’ve failed as a leader today.”</p><p>    “You didn’t fail,” she replied, as she tried to clean up their father’s injured arm with the baby wipes that Concordia kept in her car for her Swadloon. “You helped Conkeldurr. Sure the League is nothing but trouble, but Gyms get plenty of visitors who would’ve been in danger if those architectural weaknesses wouldn’t have ever been addressed. You found our father, even though he was unwell, and managed to subdue him. I’d hate to think what would’ve happened if a Pokémon Ranger found him instead.”</p><p>    N blinked and looked at his pokémon. They both nodded in agreement. Before he had a chance to respond, Concordia cried, “The tent’s ready!”</p><p>    Anthea and N, with Reshiram’s and Darmanitan’s help, carefully carried Ghetsis to N’s large tent. They laid him down on some towels, while Anthea gently turned him to the side, to remove his bloody shirt and get a better look at his injury. Concordia immediately looked away. She didn’t know what was worse, her father being injured or his nasty wound. N rubbed his chin and observed. </p><p>    Since Anthea was not expecting to touch bodily fluids, like her dad's blood, she worked without disposable gloves. Her Gothitelle got out of her pokéball and pulled out a First Aid kit that she kept as a Held Item. (She wasn’t carrying any disposable gloves for her trainer to use either.)</p><p>    The children’s plan was to patch up their father, and clean up any evidence before using a Max Revive on him. (This is what Pokémon Center nurses did when trainers brought their fainted and injured pokémon to them, and the healing station wasn’t working. Depending on the injuries, the procedure took between 5 minutes to 2 hours.) </p><p>    Anthea squirted an antibiotic ointment in the wound and pulled out a curved needle from the First Aid kit. Using her Electroweb, she strung the needle and carefully stitched the wound shut. Concordia exited the tent, while N continued to observe and handed over whatever she needed. Unbeknownst to her siblings, Anthea had not yet had any proper education about performing surgeries. (Pokémon Surgeons are a type of Pokémon Nurse Practitioner. This required more years of study than what Anthea had currently done.) But, she had seen a lot of educational medical shows growing up, as well as having been taught the gist of it in her lectures. As long as she made sure the wound was clean before stitching it up evenly, this procedure was safe. Although, it wasn’t something for most people to try at home, but they weren't at home so it’s okay, I guess. (Besides, she knew her father well. He’d rather have her operating on him than an “untrustworthy professional”.)</p><p>    As she worked, her Gothitelle helped wipe off her trainer’s sweat. N decided to step out for a bit to comfort Concordia. He found her under Reshiram’s wing. Raising his paw, Reshiram said, “I’ve got this. Go help your other sister.”</p><p>    N nodded and went back into the tent. The surgery took about half an hour. When Anthea finished, she said to N, “I just realized that shirt father’s wearing is the only one he has like that. We need to wash and dry it before he notices. Should’ve told our sister, but I didn’t think she’d be able to do anything on her own. I’m surprised she didn’t pass out upon seeing his wound. As talented as she is, she’s no medic.”</p><p>    “Do you want me to go get her, so we could wash our clothes?” asked N.</p><p>    “Yes, please,” said Anthea. “I’ll stay here and look after him and his party. They must be stressed about this. Pokémon can feel their human friend’s stress, if they’re close.” She reached over and healed her father’s pokémon too.</p><p>    Concordia and N hurried to wash the blood-stained clothing and towel at a nearby stream. Since their father's blood was fresh, it was easy to wash off. Both were in a hurry to dry out the linens and the partly cloudy day wasn't helping. They decided to switch to their Water Absorb ability. N held his and his father's soaked shirts and completely drained them of water. Concordia did the same with the towel and both siblings recovered some HP as they completely dried them out, including what they wore.</p><p>    Since Ghetsis wasn’t bleeding anymore, his daughters put his shirt back on him as N got dressed. They still decided to wait for Ghetsis to recover on his own for a bit, before using a Max Revive on him. As they waited, Ghetsis' LyPhone rang and N went to go check it. It was from Sage Ryoku. N quickly answered it. </p><p>    Sage Ryoku spoke in Kantonian, "Konichiwa Ghetsis-san, I arrived safely at Relic Castle. I can't contain my excitement! The reason I have embarked on this expedition is because there have been reports of a wild shiny Volcarona. I've come to rescue it and introduce it to you because I can't think of anything else that compares to your beauty."</p><p>    N frowned. Clearly this call was meant to be a personal one. But also this was Ryoku, and like his fellow sages, he was very overprotective of Ghetsis because he loved him to an almost fanatical degree. Taking a deep breath, N replied, "Sage Ryoku, I am N. Father is taking a nap right now and can't come to the phone. But I'll let him know that you're trying to recruit a rare shiny to help us."</p><p>    "Oh…," replied Ryoku, who momentarily mistook N's voice for Ghetsis' voice. But quickly remembered that N was far more fluent, "…Lord Ghetsis doesn't usually take naps. Is he hurt?"</p><p>    "No, he's asleep," said N, as his conscience immediately filled with remorse. "Earlier, he mentioned he was tired and hadn't slept well because of the photoshoot and the inspector coming over to visit. He probably relaxed just enough from his worries and fell asleep."</p><p>    "That's fair," said Ryoku. "In that case, please let him know that we arrived safely. I can't wait to surprise him when we get back. This gift will warm his heart, and cure him of that melancholic mood that has plagued him for months. Take good care of yourselves." Ryoku hung up. </p><p>    Rowlet rolled over to N and asked, "Who was it?"</p><p>    "Sage Ryoku," said N. "He's calling to let father know he's arrived at Relic Castle. So he wouldn't worry. Due to how remote and windy that place is, the phone signals are bad."</p><p>    Since almost an hour and a half had passed since they found him, Anthea decided to use the Max Revive. As soon as Ghetsis ingested it, he woke up dizzy but uninjured. (In fact, his stitches disappeared, as did any evidence of his wound. The bruises he had on his upper body, lessened.) </p><p>    Ghetsis looked at his children and asked, "What happened?"</p><p>    Anthea was quick to tell him, "Not sure, but N found you lying down on the ground near a Lure Module station. So Concordia drove over and we took you to this lonely spot, while we just hung out quietly. N washed his shirt because berry juice dripped on it." She smiled sweetly. “Oh yeah, Sage Ryoku called to let you know that he and the other have arrived at Relic Castle.”</p><p>    N was shocked at how calmly Anthea lied to their father in his face. Especially, since Ghetsis believed her, because he had no memory of what happened after the first 10 minutes of inhaling the Lure Module's fragrance. Ghetsis remembered everything going dark and had no reason to doubt her claims. </p><p>    After helping Ghetsis to his feet, Anthea led him back to the car. N and Concordia rushed to disassemble the tent. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>The original scene didn’t mention N's existential crisis. In my attempt to portray him “realistically,” I had decided to approach his relationship with his dad as N having an overly-doting father. And likewise, this would mean that Ghetsis might interpret N’s desire for independence as an ungrateful rejection.</li>
<li>H•D•G is a Unovan grocery store chain. They have a history of treating all of their employees equally, and that's why the Harmonias shop there. </li>
<li>Humans can learn more than one Ability. This doesn’t “corrupt” them as much as moves do. The Harmonias’ default ability is Cute Charm.</li>
<li>I still wonder why Sage Ryoku went to go catch a Volcarona for Ghetsis, at the end of the first game. I’m going to assume it’s because in SwSh, some boy tried to propose to a girl with an Applin, so this same logic likely applies here. </li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dining Out with Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family stops by at a local pizza restaurant for lunch, before returning home for the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    When everyone was seated, Concordia drove off and headed back to Humilau City, because it was now 11:00 am and Pizza Hatterene had just opened. Although the children wanted to return home, they feared their father would find this decision suspicious, so they had to continue their family trip as planned. As they drove, Ghetsis said, "I had a very strange dream. In the first part, a wild Pikachu spoke to me and I had to explain to him that humans are cruel. Later, it was about battling N and he used moves I've never seen him use before. The most disturbing part was that it all felt so real.”</p><p>    "I wonder if that Lure Module had anything to do with it," stammered N. "Saw it activated when I found you."</p><p>    "Oh N…," replied Ghetsis. "I was told, well it was implied, that the Lure Module's incense had calming qualities. Yes, I've been very tense lately and decided to try it out. Clearly it affects humans differently." He chuckled nervously. "No wonder trainers keep their distance when they activate them."</p><p>    Anthea smiled because Lure Modules shouldn't even affect humans <em> at all </em> and she couldn't help but feel terrified for her father. He was as vulnerable as the pokémon Team Plasma attempted to protect. She tried her best to hide her tension, but Ghetsis could already tell something was wrong. His paternal instincts were very accurate. The children were obviously upset about finding him unconscious and drugged at the park.</p><p>    "Perhaps we should go home," said Ghetsis. "We could always boil up some red cabbage and lentils."</p><p>    "But you love Pizza Hatterene!" said Concordia. "You're the reason one was built in Humilau City. You supported this franchise to come to Unova."</p><p>    "It was a nice restaurant in Galar, and the ones here in Unova are nice too," said Ghetsis. "Pizza Hatterene has good work ethics, unlike many of the other Galarian restaurant chains. The others hire captured pokémon too, but pay them $10 for a whole day's work. How is that equality? Even if employers argue that pokémon don’t need money themselves, these pokémon have <em>human trainers</em> who need the money."</p><p>    The children continued insisting that the family should still go to Pizza Hatterene. Convinced, Ghetsis allowed the visit. They put on their jackets, brushed their hair, and headed to the restaurant which opened at 11:00 am. It was barely 11:05 am.</p><p>    Just before arriving at Pizza Hatterene, they pulled over at a random parking lot. The family decided to each choose a buddy pokémon friend to take with them, since they were only allowed to have one in restaurants. Anthea chose Gothitelle to reward her for assisting her with the surgery. Concordia chose Gardevoir, who helped her set up the tent.</p><p>    Ghetsis chose Hydreigon, but decided to disguise him as a Maractus because Hydreigons and the rest of their evolutionary family are prohibited in restaurants. (These pokémon supposedly eat everything in sight and are apparently a violent species. Ghetsis strongly disagreed with this belief because <em> his </em> Hydreigon was very gentlemanly.)</p><p>    Like his father, N also decided to bypass the rules. He chose Zorua, who immediately disguised himself as N but with dark hair. N chose his Darmanitan, while Concordia also summoned her Swadloon, who begged to be let out. N handed Swadloon to his disguised Zorua.</p><p>    Once they were ready, they continued their trip to Pizza Hatterene. They entered the restaurant like Normal patrons. Of course, no one was really going to double-check them unless they acted too suspiciously. It wasn’t uncommon to see several young people together, with a parent chaperoning them.</p><p>    Ghetsis took a seat in one of the booth tables, as N and Concordia walked over to the front counter to order. Anthea sat next to her father because of her concern for him. Zorua sat on the other side and looked out of the window. As much as he liked tricking people into thinking he was a “Zoroark Spirit in Human Form,” he preferred being in his usual fluffy little fox form because he was the perfect size for cuddling with N.</p><p>    Wanting to lighten-up the mood, Ghetsis looked out of the window and said, "Aww…there's Cutieflies right out of the window drinking nectar."</p><p>    Anthea leaned over to look at the Cutieflies. They were rolling all over the flowers, covering themselves with pollen. They spotted her and began to hop around excitedly. Zorua backed away slightly, because as a pure Dark-type, he didn’t exactly feel too comfortable around Fairy-types or Bug-types.</p><p>    Upon returning, N sat across from Ghetsis, and Concordia sat next to N. They brought the drinks and handed them out. Concordia placed the small numbered table tent, the cashier had handed her, on the edge of the table. N looked out the window and saw the excited Cutieflies. There were more of them than before, since they sensed the children's excitement. (Even if the trip took an unexpected and unpleasant turn, a while back, the children were still happy about their family outing.)</p><p>    Zorua whispered, “N, can you tell them to stop looking at us? It’s making it harder to focus on my Illusion.”</p><p>    Hydreigon shuddered, since he had a double-weakness towards Cutiefly. “You should’ve sat in the center like I did, so you wouldn’t have to worry about them.”</p><p>    Ghetsis reached over and petted his Hydreigon, as he gently whispered, “Shh…” </p><p>    Unfortunately, this caught the attention of restaurant security, which was being overseen by a couple of Watchogs. One of the Watchogs said to the other, "Hey Looker, the dad from that family of four sitting at the window table looks just like that evil guy from Team Plasma. He's even got the eyepatch. The only thing he doesn't have is that weird dress with the Game Freak logo on it."</p><p>    "You're right," replied Looker the Watchog. "That boy sitting across from him is clearly King Natural, his identical son."</p><p>    "Looker, should we alert the staff?" asked Watchog. "They could try to kidnap us. That's what Team Plasma does."</p><p>    "Just keep an eye on them," replied Looker the Watchog. "No need to raise an alarm, unless something <em> actually </em> happens."</p><p>    The Watchogs kept a lookout. Looker's trainer, a restaurant employee, got the two pizza boxes and walked over to the Harmonias. Anthea took the pizzas and thanked her, as the employee took back the table tent. </p><p>    However, the employee noticed Hydreigon and asked, "Excuse me, what kind of pokémon is that supposed to be?"</p><p>    Being an expert manipulator, Ghetsis replied: “A Maractus. Mine is extremely succulent, making it an Extra Large specimen. Isn't that right, Natural?”</p><p>    Hydreigon attempted to mimic a Maractus’ cry with his draconic roars. Somehow, the employee believed Ghetsis and accepted his answer. Meanwhile, the children and their pokémon were helping themselves to the pizza, and saved a slice for their father.</p><p>    As they ate, Ghetsis paused before taking a bite and said, “I appreciate that the Unovan Pizza Hatterene’s use a lot more Bouffarella Cheese in their pizzas.”</p><p>    "Ziggy says that Bouffarella Cheese costs like £28 per kilogram in Galar, which is roughly $15 a pound," replied N. "I used to think it was expensive because they imported it. But no, Galarian Bouffalant don't produce as much milk for it to be 'affordable'."</p><p>    "I know," said Ghetsis. "Sage Gorm told me about it back when we first met. At first, he thought I only drank Bouffalant Milk because I'm a prince."</p><p>    Ghetsis drank Bouffalant Milk because Moomoo Milk made him very sick. His symptoms were very similar to lactose intolerance, except it only happened when he drank pure Moomoo Milk or ate real Moomoo Cheese. While he tolerated Moomoo Yogurt, he always mixed it with Bouffalant Yogurt, and generally avoided Moomoo Dairy as a precaution. The other pokémon milks, like Bouffalant Milk and Coconut Milk (from Exeggutors), never caused him problems. This is the main reason he concluded that his condition <em> wasn’t </em>lactose intolerance, because they contained lactose too.</p><p>    He remembered being able to drink Moomoo Milk as a young boy but it didn’t start making him sick until he hit puberty. Years later, the same thing happened to N, since he had inherited his father’s intolerance. This was disappointing to N because Miltanks often wanted to repay him with Moomoo Milk and he had to decline with his explanation. It was an immense honor for a pokémon to give a human, who wasn't their trainer, a gift. </p><p>    The Harmonias continued to eat their pizzas. N was the first to finish and went to wash his hands in the restroom, before returning to the table. N got the receipt and began to do the customer survey on his phone. His sisters got up and headed to the restroom too.</p><p>    When they returned, Ghetsis pulled out the plastic bag he kept his baby wipes in. Anthea got a wipe, handed one to him, and another to Zorua before closing the plastic bag. Ghetsis was cautious about strangers seeing his cursed hand and cleaned his left hand underneath the table with his wipe, instead of going to the restroom. </p><p>    Concordia leaned over and asked, "Father, do you want a Casteliacone for dessert? I noticed that they had them on the menu."</p><p>    "Yes, a small one," replied Ghetsis.</p><p>    Concordia got up and went to order one for him. She also bought one for herself and her siblings. (She knew her father wouldn't enjoy eating his Casteliacone without his children eating theirs too.) Although she couldn’t speak to pokémon, she knew that Zorua was too full of pizza and garlic bread to want anything else.</p><p>    Casteliacones contain no Moomoo Milk. They are made from the Vanillite/Vanillish/Vanilluxe line's snowy vanilla coat. (Their outer coat is gently scraped off, boiled, mixed with sugar, and re-frozen, before scooped onto the wafer cones.) Vanilluxe has the sweeter and more fragrant coat. However, the original recipe from the Casteliacone Stand in Castelia City has an extra "secret ingredient" that makes it more flavorful than the other Casteliacones sold elsewhere.</p><p>    Ghetsis figured out the secret ingredient by accident. Years ago, after drinking a shot of their Milcery’s milk. Its taste immediately reminded him of the original Casteliacone, albeit weaker. But, he assumed that Milcery Milk from Galar tasted different due to their diet. He had no idea they could evolve until N mentioned it a few moments earlier.</p><p>    He couldn't help but feel guilty for wanting to help their Milcery evolve because he longed to recreate the "authentic Casteliacone" at home. It was too much of a hassle to drive to Castelia City. Ghetsis also suspected that the people running the Casteliacone Stand hated him because he was affiliated with Team Plasma. (Not because he had once chosen to give a speech near the stand one year and all the potential customers flocked to hear him speak and later became so depressingly guilt-ridden that they all left without stopping at the stand to buy a cone.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>Red cabbage boiled with lentils is one of my favorite things to eat. That’s literally the only reason I mention this here. I would also eat Lucky Egg Taquitos, if they existed IRL.</li>
<li>I had once heard that Pokémoney (at least what I call pokémon game currency that’s in gold), was in Yen. While playing Sword, I treated Poké Job earnings like Yen and converted them to USD, discovering that the initial jobs pay <i>far less</i> than minimum wage.</li>
<li>That popular fanon where people insist N is a Zoroark is one of the most asinine things I’ve ever heard. I think what bothers me is that it implies that someone can’t advocate for others unless they're personally part of it. According to this, the only reason N would care about pokémon a lot is because he’s a pokémon himself, not because he is a very empathetic and compassionate person. (The Shadow Triad look more like Zoroarks anyway. They “vanish” and seem <i>unusually loyal</i> to Ghetsis, but whatever. Y’all can keep your stupid takes.)</li>
<li>If a Gyrados can be dressed up to look like a Caterpie, then a Hydreigon can be dressed up to look like a floating, and extremely succulent Maractus.</li>
<li>N and Ghetsis are both intolerant to Moomoo Milk because I wanted them to have some sort of Y-Linked disease since they’re royals. (Even though they’re probably the <i>least</i> inbred Pokémon World Royals.) They are also regional forms capable of evolving.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Forbidden Elixir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back at the castle, Looker and Croagunk continue their investigation, which includes sampling a mysterious cult juice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Meanwhile, back at the castle, Zinzolin had let his pokémon out and they were busy hanging out in one of the living rooms. He had two Cryogonals, a Weavile, a Greninja, and a Slurpuff. Zinzolin sat Slurpuff on his lap and was determined to teach him an Ice-type move.</p><p>    He had brought Slurpuff, as a Swirlix, to Unova with him. His Slurpuff was the only pokémon he had caught back in Kalos because he was really bad at catching them. The pokémon always broke out of the pokéballs and ran away. (His Greninja doesn't count because that’s his starter.) His second successfully caught pokémon was a Sneasel in Unova, followed by his first Cryogonal. His second Cryogonal came from an egg his first Cryogonal laid. (Zinzolin assumed his first one bred with a Ditto when he visited the castle.)</p><p>    Slurpuff frowned and said to the others, "I don't think I'm capable of learning an Ice-type move. None of those TMs has ever worked on me."</p><p>    "You gotta admit our friend is a fiercely determined man," said Weavile. "Maybe someday, you'll learn."</p><p>    The inspector, Looker, noticed Zinzolin with a stack of TMs. Curious, he signaled to his Croagunk to spy on them. Naturally, Croagunk wandered off like a pokémon who had grown bored of his trainer's tedious work. Greninja spotted him approaching and asked him, "My fellow frog, what brings you to Unys?"</p><p>    Croagunk sighed, "The United Regions has sent my trainer here, so I followed him. Still, I wasn't expecting to find other Kalosian pokémon."</p><p>    Noticing that Croagunk was drawn by Slurpuff's training session, Greninja said, "My…trainer wants to have an Ice-type team. I have learned some Ice-type moves and only Slurpuff remains."</p><p>    "Slurpuffs can't learn Ice-type moves," replied Croagunk.</p><p>    "I know," sighed Greninja. "My trainer is in denial about it, but he doesn't want Slurpuff to be left out. Though, as he is, Slurpuff compensates for everyone else's weaknesses. My trainer has had difficulty catching pokémon. So he treasures the few of us he has. This is why he has tried to teach us Ice-type moves instead of replacing us with Ice-type pokémon, like competitive trainers."</p><p>    "My trainer had a similar problem," said Croagunk. "This is why he only has me. However, I believe that the pokéballs commonly sold in Kalos back then were defective. They broke easily to force trainers to buy more. Sure there were good pokéballs from Silph and Devon, but many Kalosians are too xenophobic to import many of these foreign brands. They would rather keep buying terrible ones manufactured in Kalos, or if they were like my trainer, they’d have no idea that superior alternatives exist."</p><p>    Greninja said, "When my trainer traded Swirlix to Lord Ghetsis to help him evolve, Lord Ghetsis immediately informed our trainer that our pokéballs were inferior in quality. He helped us get switched out into better balls. We immediately felt the difference. I think our balls are from Silph Co. because that’s the company Lord Ghetsis orders from."</p><p>    "Oh," replied Croagunk, who noticed that Zinzolin kept his pokémon in regular pokéballs. "I thought it was because I was switched into a Luxury Ball that I immediately felt better."</p><p>    As the frog pokémon spoke, Slurpuff took a whiff of both Croagunk and Looker from afar. Just as he assumed, both were desperately trying to find incriminating evidence against Team Plasma. Slurpuff nodded at Weavile, who understood that Slurpuff concluded that the cop rumors were true. It was important for everyone to cease Team Plasma related projects while the inspector was present.</p><p>    Picking up his Slurpuff, Zinzolin said to his pokémon in Kalosian, "Let's head downstairs and prepare some refreshing drinks."</p><p>    Greninja waved goodbye to Croagunk and quickly followed Zinzolin, as he left the room with the others. Croagunk hurried to Looker and stood next to him.</p><p>    Looker finally noticed Slurpuff. He was able to pull out his pokédex, and quickly scanned Slurpuff as Zinzolin passed by. According to the pokédex, Slurpuff was caught by Zinzolin, his original trainer, as a Level 17 Swirlix in Kalos' Route 7 back in 1980. Slurpuff also had a Best Friend Ribbon. Looker tried his best to hide his concern but he could not. </p><p>    Slurpuffs have an insanely precise sense of smell, which can even detect people's motives. The fact that Slurpuff was with Zinzolin all this time and had a good relationship with his trainer, this pokémon wouldn't hesitate to tell everyone that the UR inspector was actually an undercover cop.</p><p>    Croagunk frowned. He had noticed Slurpuff smelling them from afar and was displeased by what he smelled. However, he didn't realize that Slurpuff was just very disappointed that Croagunk, a fellow Kalosian pokémon, was against Team Plasma.</p><p>    Looker resumed his inspection. The room was in good condition, except for the door. It appeared that a pokémon had been locked inside and had scratched at the door, particularly around the keyhole. Looker managed to collect some tried blood samples from the keyhole, for testing. </p><p>    Zinzolin had arrived in the kitchen and saw some grunts had begun to crush berries for the refreshments, which were bottled berry juices called "Plasma Punch". They also had a big stack of unlabeled Honey jars with them. </p><p>    Grabbing one of the jars, Zinzolin asked, "Where did these come from?"</p><p>    The grunts shrugged. One of the male grunts said to him, "We found these jars in the berry storage room this morning. A bunch of berries were missing too."</p><p>    Slurpuff chirped because he wanted to sniff the Honey. Zinzolin set Slurpuff on the counter and opened the jar he had in his hand. Slurpuff sniffed it and said, "This is Raw Honey; un-boiled and with no added sugar. It is of exquisite quality because it was made by Combees who are ruled by a powerful Vespiquen."</p><p>    "Slurpuff says this Honey is delicious," said Zinzolin, who got a spoon that the grunt handed him. He got a spoonful of Honey and dabbed a bit on his hand, before tasting it. "It's perfect for our refreshments. We should boil the rest, it's a lot of Honey." Zinzolin grabbed a teacup and poured some Honey in there for Slurpuff to eat. </p><p>    Zinzolin ordered his pokémon to crush berries with the grunts and calculated how much water they needed for the drinks. This was not much different than what he did while stationed at the Cold Storage. About once a month, they were tasked with preparing the Plasma Punch juice for Team Plasma. Each grunt was given 3 bottles, once a month, for their own or their pokémon's consumption. The rest of the bottles were sold at the Cold Storage. A currency called "Plasma Points", (abbreviated as "PSPT") was used to purchase items sold at the Cold Storage. They also accepted cash, but not checks, money orders, debit or credit cards.</p><p>    Due to closing the Cold Storage, production of this juice and other foods was halted until they finally found a new facility. Currently, they had been trying to cook out of Team Plasma Castle's kitchen, which was fortunately equipped to handle such a large project. After all, the kitchen was intended to feed the entire royal court. However, the royal kitchen lacked the space for refrigeration – something the sages were trying to figure out. These cooking projects also took about two days, so the kitchen wasn't usable during this time. For this reason, they either had to dine out or barbecue. Zinzolin, who was in charge of this project, was unable to reschedule it after Looker left.</p><p>    Zinzolin hated cooking because he can’t stand the heat, but preparing the Plasma Punch doesn’t require any heating. Everyone involved had to crush berries manually because blending them would make it too runny. As they crushed berries, one of the grunts asked Zinzolin, “How’d you come up with this idea?”</p><p>    “When I was about King N’s age, I decided to go to the Juice Shoppe, but realized that I didn’t have enough money,” said Zinzolin. “I either had to figure out how to make the difference, or I could try blending my own juice with the random berries I had at hand. I chose the latter. Since then, I’ve been trying to perfect the recipe. As long as it's gentle on sensitive stomachs, it’s a success.”</p><p>    Another grunt asked, “Is it okay, if I give one of my bottles for my aunt to try? She’s been having an upset stomach for weeks.”</p><p>    “Of course,” said Zinzolin. “Just remember that you have to keep this gift a secret. Pharmaceutical companies hate cheap, effective homemade remedies like this.” Zinzolin and the grunts continued to work.</p><p>    Earlier that day, after returning from IHOPIP, Burgh had offered a bottle of Plasma Punch to Looker for him to try. Burgh had gotten this bottle from fellow gym leader, Clay, who had purchased the Cold Storage a couple of months ago. Team Plasma had forgotten a couple of crates that had Plasma Punch bottles in them. Clay decided to try it, since he had heard so much about its unique refreshing taste. He then gave away bottles to his gym staff and the other gym leaders. </p><p>    Burgh was disappointed to hear that the only way to get more Plasma Punch was to battle a Team Plasma grunt and hope they dropped a bottle after defeat. But such drop rates were incredibly low and practically unheard of. You're more likely to find a shiny legendary pokémon than be able to enjoy this mysterious drink which could completely restore your pokémon's HP, PP, and cure it of all status conditions, as if you had visited a Pokémon Center.</p><p>    Looker told him the drink tasted similar to the berry juices sold in Lumiose City's famous Juice Shoppe; as if all the possible flavors had been mixed together to create this bizarre, thick grayish drink with a refreshing but indescribable flavor.</p><p>    Thinking about it, it finally dawned on Looker that this was probably the "refreshing drinks" Zinzolin had mentioned a while ago. Of course Zinzolin would be the one responsible for creating this juice because he was a Kalosian who knew about the Juice Shoppe and possibly observed their techniques. Looker debated pausing his investigation to head to the kitchen to ask for some Plasma Punch.</p><p>    After an hour or so, Looker went to the kitchen, only to find the area heavily guarded. Sage Bronius was standing outside with his Bastiodon.</p><p>    Looker approached him and asked, "What's  going on?"</p><p>    "We're preparing our specialty drink, Plasma Punch," said Bronius. "Unfortunately, it must be prepared under high security because others want to steal it from us."</p><p>    Looker didn't want to think about the irony in Bronius' words. Team Plasma was a bunch of pokémon thieves that attempted to disguise themselves as a religious group. They had no problem stealing pokémon from trainers but they didn't want trainers stealing their special berry juice. </p><p>    "Wouldn't it be easier to just sell Plasma Punch to the public?" asked Looker. "From what I heard, its craze lies from the fact it's a practically unobtainable item."</p><p>    "Lord Ghetsis and King N don't want trainers, especially the competitive ones, getting their hands on it," said Bronius. He leaned over and whispered, "We don't have a license to prepare or sell this. Legally, all of this is homemade and is shared with the family. Lord Ghetsis considers all of us Team Plasma members as part of his big extended family. If you want to try it, I would suggest that you speak to him and King N when they come back home."</p><p>    Looker paused. As an inspector, he had the legal power and authority to shut it all down. But he was tempted by getting a couple of bottles for himself. After all, Plasma Punch's effect was exactly the same as taking a pokémon to Nurse Joy. This would come in handy if he were to ever be caught up in a dangerous mission where he was unable to take his beloved Croagunk to a Pokémon Center immediately.</p><p>    Bastion gasped because Looker was literally the last person to tell this too. Croagunk crossed his arms and shook his head. </p><p>    Annoyed Bastiodon said, "This juice is unique because its recipe is never the same. Sometimes pokémon love it. Other times, they hate it and it decreases friendship because it's supposedly very vile and 'a sin in liquid form'."</p><p>    "So they're just throwing random berries into the pot?" asked Croagunk. "That's interesting, especially since a lot of campers do this when they're cooking up meals to share with their party."</p><p>    "The secret ingredient is that Plasma Punch is made with love," said Bastiodon. "A couple of years ago, some entrepreneur got a hold of a bottle and tried to reproduce the recipe in a factory on a massive scale. Called their creation, 'Plusle Punch' and needless to say, they failed abysmally. There is no love in a product, if profit is at the forefront. We make our drink thinking that Pokémon Centers will turn away our injured because their trainers are in Team Plasma."</p><p>    "I understand," said Croagunk, uncomfortable that Bastiodon's words hit too close to home. "Even if it was vile, as you say, I don't think I'd hate my trainer if he were to give me some in an emergency. It can't be worse than dea…I mean, <em> defeat</em>."</p><p>    The two pokémon had been too caught up in their conversation, that they didn’t notice what their trainers said to each other. Looker signaled to Croagunk that it was time to go and Croagunk had no choice but to obey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>I wanted Zinzolin to have Gen 6 pokémon. So I gave him the best Gen 6 starter (I have a fondness for <i>most</i> Water-type starters), and Slurpuff because Slurpuff is cute. Slurpuff is also meant to represent Zinzolin’s perseverance. Also, Zinzolin and Looker having few pokémon is supposed to be a reference to the “limited resources” in Kalos, except with the implication that there’s scarcity because of excessive waste. (Expensive pokéballs that break easily.)</li>
<li>Looker has a special pokédex that lets him know whether or not a pokémon is reported as stolen. Since Slurpuffs are valuable in GTS, it was a good reason to double-check.</li>
<li>Plasma Punch and Plasma Points are AU-exclusive items. They were originally intended to help N in his pokémon adventure. As in, he’d buy from his faction instead of patronizing Pokémon Centers and the Unovan Pokémon League.</li>
<li>The Cold Storage was auctioned off because, after their victory, they needed money to pay for grunts’ hospital bills since some gym leaders siced their pokémon on them. Clay was the highest bidder and bought it from Team Plasma. Anyway, this whole operation wasn’t even legal to begin with, but then it’s not realistic to expect a bunch of criminals to adhere to the law. (Just like it’s unrealistic to expect them to battle fairly.)</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Asking About Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite the rough start, the day seems pretty slow and leisurely as it should be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    After a nice relaxing ride back, Concordia arrived at the castle with her family.</p><p>    Her siblings got out, and helped their father out of the car. Suddenly, Ghetsis blurted out, "What will we have for dinner? The kitchen is occupied."</p><p>    Although they had finished eating just a few minutes ago, Ghetsis has spent too much time around Hydreigon that he started to think like his pokémon. However, his concern was understandable, the kitchen was occupied and unavailable to use.</p><p>    "We could camp out in the yard and have curry like we did when we went to find Reshiram," said Anthea. "We just need to get some soap and have it ready near the wash basins."</p><p>    “Good idea,” said Ghetsis. “I will send a group message to the sages to let them know about our plans. We still have several hours to go before dinner. Please get rested before we begin camp preparations.” He turned to N and said, “My son, the painter is waiting for you and Reshiram. Go get changed.”</p><p>    “Yes father,” said N as he hurried into the castle.</p><p>    Ghetsis turned to his daughters and said, “Good thing it’s the off-season and we don’t need to be scouting for a nice camping location, away from nosy trainers…unless you want to.” </p><p>    “Father, perhaps we should camp out near the kitchen,” said Anthea. “Just in case we need to grab something. We can climb through the window.”</p><p>    “Anthea, that’s undignified and unbecoming of nobility,” replied Ghetsis. “Brilliant! An excellent way of showing off our regal dominance. Our guests will see that we freely do whatever we want because no one can tell us what to do.”</p><p>    Ghetsis and Anthea waited for Concordia to park her car in the garage, before walking together to the spot near the kitchen window. As Concordia and Ghetsis examined the area, Anthea walked up to the kitchen window and peered inside. Grunts were still hard at work making the Plasma Punch.</p><p>    Activating her Infiltrator Ability, Anthea put her hand through the window and unlocked it. Opening the window, she said loudly, “Everyone, we’re back home!”</p><p>    The grunts stopped and saw her, wondering who opened the window. The surprise was a welcome relief. Sensing the commotion, Ghetsis approached the window and began to speak to the grunts, offering them encouraging words and how creating the Plasma Punch benefitted their organization as a whole.</p><p>    Concordia gasped and signalled to Anthea. Once her sister approached, Concordia whispered, “Oh no, father is going to delay production of the Plasma Punch with his rambling. Sage Zinzolin will be furious.”</p><p>    “I doubt it,” said Anthea. “He loves father too much to ever get mad at him.”</p><p>    “True,” said Concordia, who looked to her left. “What if we had dinner near that pavilion? We wouldn’t need to be setting up a tent.”</p><p>    “Pidoves roost there for the night,” said Anthea. “Father wouldn’t want to disturb them…even though they coo all morning. Where we’re standing is fine. It’s close to the kitchen and far-enough that it won’t bother sleeping pokémon.”</p><p>    “Fair enough, let me set up the tent,” said Concordia, as everything momentarily went black. “Done.”</p><p>    Anthea blinked and saw that Concordia had set up a large black and white tent with the Team Plasma emblem on top. Nervous, Anthea said to her sister, “You need to teach me how to do this. Might come in handy someday.”</p><p>    “First, we need proper seating,” said Concordia. Once again, everything went black for a few seconds as Concordia rearranged the chairs. “Done.”</p><p>    The chairs were various stools and beanbags. Both sisters sat down on the canvas beanbags and rested underneath the tent’s cool shade. Concordia said to Anthea, "Should've brought my 3DS."</p><p>    "No, it's better if you leave it inside," said Anthea. "One of my classmates said her little cousin lost hers when they went to Desert Resort. They believe that it fell out of their bag. Our yard is big and those Purrloins will take anything they deem remotely valuable that's lying around."</p><p>    "Why would you bring a 3DS to Desert Resort anyway?" asked Concordia. "Sand is going to get inside and mess it up."</p><p>    Anthea rolled her eyes. "These rich people are dumb. I'm glad most of my nursing classmates aren't like this. The other ones are there because they earned scholarships after beating 3 or 4 gyms. The girl who told me about the lost 3DS and I are the only ones in the program without a scholarship. Our families' income is too high."</p><p>    "Is father paying out of pocket for school?!" asked Concordia as she turned pale.</p><p>    "Concordia," said Anthea as she reached over to her guilt-ridden sister. "Yes he is but he reassured me that the price was never too high for quality education."</p><p>    Concordia smiled anxiously. Unlike Anthea, Concordia still hadn't chosen a major, and was only studying subjects that seemed interesting to her. She couldn't make up her mind with what she wanted to do in life. (College wasn't helping her because she felt everything she was learning was interesting.) Her siblings had their lives figured out before she did. Anthea wanted to be a "Doctor" since she was 9, but she realized that "Pokémon Nurse" was more fulfilling. Even N had already had a career choice in mind – he wanted to become an engineer…but he wasn't sure what kind. However, their father had different plans for him. (Concordia couldn't help but feel a little jealous of N. She wished their father would've picked out a career for her too.)</p><p>    Realizing that Concordia needlessly got sad when thinking about what to study next, Anthea said. "You did really well in Art History. How come you never studied that more?"</p><p>    "I don't see how that would help anyone," replied Concordia.</p><p>    "We have lots of priceless art in our home," said Anthea. "Might not help Team Plasma, but it certainly would help with curating our family's extensive art collection."</p><p>    "I have to talk to father about it, but not right now," said Concordia. "Too much has happened today." The truth was that she worried he'd disapprove of it, even though he always seemed supportive of almost everything his children did. She wished she wasn't so insecure, but she couldn't help it.</p><p>    As Concordia and Anthea relaxed underneath the shade, Looker was being given a tour by Sage Rood on the east wing’s 4th floor where part of the Harmonias’ art collection was on display. According to Rood, the majority of their collection consists of commissioned pieces, either depicting family members or their pokémon. Since the Harmonias had always been sticklers for quality and "perfection", they often commissioned the most skilled artists of their era. Sometimes, these artists were brought over from distant regions. In fact, it was actually a huge honor for Burgh to have been chosen as the artist tasked with painting N. </p><p>    The reason the gym leader was chosen was because the Unovan Historical Society felt that Unova's reinstated king should be painted by Unova's best artist, for the sake of symbolism. (The first king of Unova, after gaining independence from the Kantonian Empire in 1783, was also painted by the best Unovan painter of that time.) Lord Ghetsis tried and failed to convince the Historical Society to choose someone else. Unfortunately, Ghetsis didn't know of other alternatives to choose from instead.</p><p>    Looker and Rood stopped in front of a large contemporary painting depicting a curly blonde woman with thick mischievous eyebrows holding a curly green-haired toddler with bright red eyes and similar eyebrows. They were accompanied by a Timburr who sat on top of its log to be tall-enough to appear in the portrait.</p><p>    Not noticing the painting's credit plaque, Looker pointed at the painting and asked, “Now, who is this fine MILF?”</p><p>    Clearing his throat, Rood said, “That is Lady Concordia Harmonia XIV of Unova. She’s Lord Ghetsis’ mother and the child is obviously Lord Ghetsis V himself. She was a patroness of the arts and a very generous woman, always eager to help. A shame that she didn't get to know her grandchildren. They would've loved her.”</p><p>    Rood began to explain that the senior Lady Concordia was the one who decided to trade the much older paintings to museums in exchange for newer, exact copies because her family couldn’t afford to maintain them. It was cheaper to acquire reproductions this way than pay to restore old, yellowed paintings that were hundreds of years old. The reproductions were clearly labeled, albeit in Unovan. </p><p>    "If it's not too personal, what happened to her?" asked Looker. "Did she disappear? That's what happened to my mom."</p><p>    "She had a sudden heart attack at home," explained Rood. "She was already gone by the time she arrived at the ER. She was 56 years old. Lord Ghetsis insists that her heart attack was caused by a tainted flu shot she received at Eevee-S Pharmacy earlier that day. Young Lady Concordia is named after her." Rood whispered, "In my opinion, Lady Anthea has the strongest resemblance to her grandmother, but Lady Concordia XV is the blonde one."</p><p>    Looker winced. As ridiculous as the claim sounded, it was justifiable.</p><p>    "Not to get too off-topic here, but I'm amazed at the amount of uncensored nudity I've seen in their art collection," said Looker, as he stared at a well-hung statue. "I thought the Harmonias were a bunch of massive prudes, that they'd cover up these nude statues with, 'Venusaur Leaves'."</p><p>    "They dislike degeneracy," said Rood. "The Harmonias 'being in touch with nature' hardly has anything to do with understanding pokémon. Surely, as a Kalosian, you'd understand the difference between a neutral depiction of nudity and the titillating kind."</p><p>    "…Of course," replied Looker.</p><p>    Back at the throne room, N was dressed in his kingly regalia and sitting on his throne, posed exactly in the same way he needed to be for the painting, with Reshiram curled up at his feet. Of course, he said nothing to Burgh because he sensed the tension as did the pokémon present. N sighed softly, hoping to have this painting done and over with. </p><p>    Sage Giallo entered the throne room and said to N, "Your Majesty, Sage Zinzolin says our recruits have found jars of Honey in our granary. Do you happen to know anything about this?"</p><p>    "Yes sir," replied N. "I apologize for not informing you about this beforehand. Yesterday, Vespiquen offered me a trade proposal; Honey in exchange for Berries. Due to the chaos, we have an excessive amount of Berries, so I accepted her offer. Vespiquen's followers took Berries last night and gave us the Honey."</p><p>    Burgh narrowed his eyes. Earlier that morning, after he returned to the castle, Castelia Gym staff called him and informed him that a lot of his Honey had disappeared and was replaced by several pounds of organic and/or wild Berries. He was conflicted by the news. He wanted to get rid of his excess Honey without throwing it  away, but he was peeved that the Honey was now in Team Plasma's possession. It was partially relieving because it wasn't going to be wasted. Burgh was hurt his Vespiquen was the one responsible for this, but he couldn't be mad at her because he knew she loved him and only wanted to help.</p><p>    N continued to explain and ordered his Zorua to give Giallo the note, which was the contract that Vespiquen presented him. Burgh recognized the handwriting and it proved that it was his Vespiquen who did this. Giallo equipped his glasses and read it.</p><p>    "And people in Unova still refuse to see pokémon as our equals," said Giallo out loud, as if to shame Burgh. But it failed! "This is a very reasonable proposition. Honey fetches a small price if sold to shops, but cooking with it is even better. I'm happy you accepted this deal on your own."</p><p>    "I told father about it last night," said N. "He was also pleased by it."</p><p>    "Very good," replied Giallo. "That's what any responsible young adult would do; seek out a trusted older adult for reassurance." This time, his attempt to shame Burgh was not very effective.</p><p>    Giallo continued speaking with N and then left the throne room, to relay the message to Zinzolin and the others. </p><p>    After a brief pause, N finally spoke, but his voice confused Burgh, because he sounded like Ghetsis. "You have raised a good Vespiquen. She loves you dearly and even has a special gift prepared for you."</p><p>    Vespiquen's eyes widened. She was so concerned about the Berry/Honey trade, she forgot to give Burgh the gift. Fortunately, she had the gift on hand as a Held Item and handed it to Burgh. </p><p>    The gift was like any ordinary gift from a pokémon – wrapped in large leaves and tied at the top with vines and a flower as a bow. Burgh took a break and wiped his hands on a rag before receiving it. He opened it carefully and saw that she had given him two Unova Stones. Seeing the excitement on Burgh's face made Vespiquen very happy. He currently had no need for any of these stones, but he was glad to have them because they were very valuable items due to their rarity.</p><p>    Burgh continued to paint. This time in a much happier mood, Burgh decided to figuratively bite the bullet and asked, “I was informed that the kitchen was closed. Tell me your majesty, is Team Plasma making that ‘Plasma Punch’?”</p><p>    “Yes,” replied N. “It’s a reason I agreed to the trade because one of its main ingredients is Honey. Not only that, but we occasionally use the Honey’s jars to bottle the juice because we’re always needing bottles.” N added, “I’m aware that this juice is highly-sought after to the point that others have been selling a few bottles they supposedly found on eBAYleef for an exorbitant amount of money. But I can assure you that Plasma Punch isn’t even <em> that </em>good.  All it is, is blending most of the Berries in your bag, then adding water, and Honey to the mixture. To some people, it is very delicious and to others, it’s disgusting. You can try to make it at home yourself, but why would you?”</p><p>    Burgh blinked, realizing that N had asked him a question.</p><p>    N continued, “You are a well-known, popular, and beloved gym leader. You have no need to use this potent drink because you have the privilege of getting immediate, quality medical care for your pokémon. The same can be said for many other trainers in the region. The League has made sure that pokémon have the right to free healthcare.”</p><p>    He smiled, because he was going to spare Burgh from hearing his mini-rant; that free healthcare wasn’t equal in Unova since the humans were denied this right. N still had plans to do something about it, just like he said in his speech, but had a hard time figuring out a good strategy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>Although I had initially attempted to write this series “realistically”, I realized that describing things as if they were to happen in a video game is being true to the source material. And yeah, things momentarily fade to black when setting up a tent like in SwSh. </li>
<li>If Ghetsis had found out that Looker called his mom a MILF, he'd get extremely offended. Even though Looker means it as, "Very beautiful and attractive motherly woman," not that he's lusting after her.</li>
<li>All you need to know about Ghetsis' mom is that she was a cowardly woman who couldn't explicitly forbid Ghetsis from creating Team Plasma, because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So she kept slyly trying to sabotage or discourage him from Team Plasma activities. Ghetsis was totally oblivious to this, because his mom was one of the few people he trusted and loved her wholeheartedly. He couldn't imagine that she'd tried to do this.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Spying on Themselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looker and Croagunk continue their investigations. Later, Looker takes a break and video-chats with a couple of personal contacts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    After he finished his tour with Rood, Looker continued inspecting the castle. Looker had been there for two days and still hadn't found any evidence of nefarious Team Plasma activity. The International Police was aware that Team Plasma used Harmonia Castle as their base of operations. (The local authorities had recorded a conversation between Sage Bronius and Lord Ghetsis discussing setting up camp near Game Freak Inc. HQ in Castelia City. But, Lord Ghetsis was trying to dissuade Sage Bronius from this idea. He warned his fellow sage of the king that Game Freak Inc. was a dangerous organization to cross.)</p><p>    Earlier that day, before the family arrived from their outing, Looker had taken a bit of a detour and inspected the family’s bedrooms, including Ghetsis’ bedchamber. The sisters’ room was the least suspicious room. He found N’s room to be the most peculiar, very childish for a king. Like his sisters’ room, there was nothing suspicious in this room either. Finally, Looker inspected Ghetsis’ room, which was unknowingly unlocked by Ghetsis’ Stoutland, who was inside nursing her puppies.</p><p>    Looker noticed the baby Yamper and checked her with his pokédex, she was documented as being born in Unova and all her papers were in order.</p><p>    Realizing that Looker was snooping around, Stoutland asked Croagunk. “Ah, so you really are policemen?”</p><p>    Unable to lie, because he was a pokémon, Croagunk said, “Yes. But the United Regions has also hired us to conduct the annual building inspection. From what I overheard, the building inspection is our top priority. The United Regions says this castle is a unique micro-ecosystem that exists nowhere else in the world and the last one of its kind. It’s believed that it's maintained by the union between humans and pokémon – the source of Unova’s mysterious power.”</p><p>    “Well, if you cops arrest Lord Ghetsis or King N based on ‘evidence’ you ‘conveniently’ happen to find in this room, your paws will be covered in blood,” said Stoutland. “Relic Castle is in ruins because foreign invaders ousted the royal family that lived there, centuries ago. With their eviction, everything deteriorated. The royal family is royal because they’re intermediaries between other humans and pokémon. Some of them were even <em> blessed </em> with the Ability to speak to us, like King N. This castle is slowly crumbling because there’s only four royals left. If anything terrible happens to any one of them, this castle will collapse.”</p><p>    Indignant, Croagunk cried, “My trainer isn’t trying to frame anybody!”</p><p>    “That’s what you think, but I know better than to trust some foreign cop,” said Stoutland, who glared at Looker carefully opening a drawer to inspect its contents. Inside that particular drawer were Ghetsis’ undergarments and a bag full of money (around $1000 in cash, Ghetsis’ checkbook, his credit card, and debit card.) Looker didn’t touch the money and continued to inspect the room. He found nothing incriminating either. </p><p>    But he did think it was strange that Ghetsis’ LyBook laptop had a strip of electrical tape over the built-in webcam. Looker was able to inspect the contents of the LyBook with a special device that allowed him to login to Lysandre Labs products without using a password. Ghetsis had no suspicious files in his laptop. (Looker didn’t consider the speech rough drafts to be suspicious files.)</p><p>    Fortunately, Looker was able to wrap up his inspection of the room, and left promptly with Croagunk. They looked out of the window, and saw Ghetsis going into a large tent with his Seismitoad toting along an Electric grill. He was obviously planning on having a barbecue outside later, since the kitchen was occupied. Croagunk pulled Looker’s coat, urging him to step away from the window.</p><p>    Looker nodded. Although he hadn’t been around Lord Ghetsis that much, he could tell that Ghetsis was the type to suddenly approach him and give him a long-winded and unnecessary apology for leaving abruptly. And if it wasn’t bad enough, his Seismitoad would be just as annoying. Looker knew that it was in their best interest to keep a low-profile, for now. He moved away quickly.</p><p>    “All that’s left is the 5th floor, where the throne room is located, but I’ll inspect it tomorrow,” said Looker. He then turned to his Croagunk and whispered, "Do you think I'll get in trouble if I do a virtual tour of the castle?" </p><p>    Croagunk opened the Notepad app on Looker's LyPad and wrote in Kalosian, "I don't think they'd mind, as long as real people and pokémon aren't shown."</p><p>    "I figured that was the case," whispered Looker, as Croagunk handed him the LyPad. Looker strolled through his contacts. Kalos was 7 hours ahead of Unova. “Hold on, let me chat with Emma first.”</p><p>    Looker sat on a nearby bench in the hallway. He attempted to call Emma via LyVE CHAT and received an immediate answer. On the other end, was a dark-haired Kalosian girl who was about 14 years old. The girl was accompanied by her Espurr. </p><p>    "Emma, I'm glad you made it, how are you?" asked Looker in Kalosian.</p><p>    Emma smiled and said, "I'm fine, and am getting the hang of school, thanks to Mimi. I was wondering, when will you come back home? We miss you." She reached over and petted her Espurr.</p><p>    "In two weeks, at the most, if everything is going according to schedule," replied Looker. "I need to present my report to the United Regions. I regret not taking you to the castle. This place is nicer and safer than I thought. Burgh, the man I'm staying with right now, promised to get me authentic Casteliacones."</p><p>    "Yay!" cried Emma and Mimi, the Espurr. </p><p>    After finishing his conversation with Emma, Looker looked through his contacts and messaged another, asking if they had time to speak with him, since they were busy in the evenings. The contact immediately responded with a LyVE CHAT video call. Looker answered.</p><p>    The man on the other end, was a stylish individual with vibrant red-hair and beard to match. Smiling he said to Looker in Kalosian, “Bonjour, Agent Looker, I had no idea you were going to stay at a castle when you told me you were traveling to Unys.”</p><p>    “I was assigned to inspect and investigate Harmonia Castle,” said Looker. “Before this mission, I had no idea this region even <em> had </em> castles. Lysandre, our Kalosian castles are <em> better </em> than this. This castle…it's an ancient building that serves as a hippie commune! Their whole setup here is mind-boggling. For a place with so many pokémon running around, it's surprisingly clean; doesn't smell like a Safari Zone, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>    "I've heard about that," said Lysandre. "That's what it's famous for – people and pokémon living together in perfect harmony. Not surprising that the royal family's name is Harmonia."</p><p>    Looker smiled. Admittedly, it hadn't dawned on him that the Harmonias' name was actually symbolic. He thought they were pretentious, just like Kalosian nobility. Quickly trying to change the subject, Looker said, "They only have WiFi in one place and it is around this general area. I wanted to offer you a video tour, because you love historical sites, but I remembered that I would lose connection if I moved away from here. Would it be okay to send you a video that I took?"</p><p>    “Yes, I don't mind,” said Lysandre. “Perhaps they worry that WiFi signals would disturb pokémon and have chosen to play it safe by limiting online connectivity, just in case. Some pokémon are very sensitive  to the environment.”</p><p>    Looker turned off his camera and sent Lysandre a video attachment, resuming their conversation on his LyPhone. Croagunk looked nervously at his trainer and puffed his cheeks. Lysandre, whom Looker was speaking with, was the founder of Lysandre Labs – the innovative technology company based out of Kalos. It was well-known for being pricey because they paid their employees – both human and pokémon, very well. (Which was the only reason why Ghetsis supported this company.) Despite running an excellent company with an equally great reputation, something about Lysandre didn’t seem <em> right </em> to Croagunk and he couldn’t quite put his paw on it until <em> now</em>. (And no, this had absolutely <em> nothing </em>to do with those Kalosian parody movies. In fact, Croagunk felt bad for Lysandre for being featured in so many.)</p><p>    Croagunk turned to Looker and asked him, “That man you’re speaking with, why does he remind me of Lord Ghetsis?”</p><p>    Smiling, Looker petted Croagunk, as he continued messaging Lysandre.</p><p>    Croagunk stepped away and said, “I’m serious! He seems very Naughty, in a similar way. That man has always been like this though. It’s why I <em> dislike </em> how <em> involved </em> he’s become with the International Police. All of the technology is manufactured by his company. Just like you so easily hacked into Lord Ghetsis’ computer with that experimental device, what makes you think he's not doing the same to us – the International Police?”</p><p>    “Are you tired?” asked Looker, as he pulled out Croagunk’s Luxury Ball. “Would you like to go to rest?”</p><p>    Sighing, Croagunk sat on the ground next to Looker, trying to hold back his tears. How could he save his trainer from an indirect and all too present danger? Unfortunately, Croagunk didn’t have enough PP to write a lengthy essay detailing his concerns about Lysandre.</p><p>    Looker continued chatting with Lysandre, whom he considered a good, trusted friend. Much like Sage Zinzolin, Looker had become disgusted by his own compatriots. That’s why he decided to work for the International Police. Unlike Zinzolin, Looker still felt an attachment to his motherland and couldn’t bear to leave it completely. It was quite rare for a Kalosian to bear such resentment – most were highly nationalistic and insisted that Kalos was the best region, in regards to pokémon, battling, music, and its rich cultural history (which managed to stay intact after the Kantonian Empire ravaged it.) Lysandre empathized Looker’s resentment towards Kalos' declining moral state, because he felt it too and wanted to do something about it.</p><p>    Both men had met each other, long ago, at Lysandre’s Café. By chance, Looker only lingered in the café because he needed to use the bathroom before heading out. In his delay, he managed to overhear one of Lysandre’s impassioned rants against Kalos’ filth. After Lysandre stormed off, Looker made a subtle attempt to approach him. Seeing Looker’s sincerity, Lysandre gave Looker a moment of his time. Comforted that he was not alone in his sorrow for his motherland, Lysandre exchanged his contact information with Looker, in case they would ever need to speak to one another about this painful matter in the future.</p><p>    Months later, after an apparent hacking attempt against the International Police’s database. Looker told his superiors about his connection with Lysandre and wondered if perhaps he would be able to help them. Apparently, Lysandre Labs products were very secure as well as long-lasting. Within weeks, the International Police decided to quietly contract Lysandre Labs as their technology supplier. Since then, there were no more hacking attempts and everything ran smoothly.</p><p>    After uploading the last video, Looker turned his camera back on. Lysandre was still there, but he was sipping a glass of red wine. Clearing his throat, Lysandre said to Looker, “I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds, but since you’re in Harmonia Castle, would you do me a small favor?”</p><p>    “Yes?” asked Looker.</p><p>    “Is it possible for you to get me in contact with King Natural?” asked Lysandre. “That young man has such great potential and I would like to speak with him. Perhaps give him some words of encouragement; this world is cruel and unjust. I would hate to see this young man lose his faith in it. Especially since he’s involved in politics.”</p><p>    “I’ll try, he’d probably want his dad present when meeting with you,” said Looker.</p><p>    “That’s understandable,” said Lysandre. “He is still a boy, after all. From his interviews, it’s obvious that he loves and respects his dad very much. I don’t mind. If he’s interested, feel free to give him my contact information.” Lysandre looked over and said, “I have to run, it was nice speaking to you. Have a good evening and sleep well.”</p><p>    “Thanks and you too,” said Looker as the call ended.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>In the canon games, N hates his room. In this AU, N loves it and even considers it a source of pride, but everyone tries to shame him for it. They tell him it's too childish for a king. Much later, too childish for a man who is engaged.</li>
<li>Before I split up this story, I remembered that I had actually written a lot before going back to this particular chapter to add that N’s Castle smells clean and that it functioned like a commune. I think canon said that N's Castle was built by pokémon slave labor, but then that was probably to antagonize Ghetsis further. (But Poké Jobs in SwSh paying pocket change for legal jobs was pretty much just as evil, if not worse, since it's systemically exploitative no matter how you try to frame it.)</li>
<li>I found Lysandre to be so inconsistently written in the game playthroughs I watched, that I had no idea how I'd ever write him. One of my friends told me that she wished he had been written more as a tragic revolutionary without the genocide, because such character depictions are rare. But it seems my creativity has other ideas for him… </li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Surprising Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looker has no idea what to make of Ghetsis, while N video-chats with his Galarian friend because that's what you do in the afternoons and evenings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was worried that I was going to have to edit out a lot of text from this chapter after whatever happened back in Chapter 6. But I managed to do some light edits and kept most of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    After finishing his call, Looker and Croagunk retired to the guest room for the evening. Burgh was lying face down on his bed. Earlier, when he took Looker to the IHOPIP in Humilau City, he had shown Looker his portfolio, and Looker recognized the art. (He had heard of Burgh but didn’t know what he looked like or that he was a Gym Leader, for that matter.) Looker was sitting on a couch, browsing Burgh’s SFW art TurTwitter account, @ArtyBugMan. </p><p>    As Looker browsed, Burgh suddenly spoke, “I hate this place.”</p><p>    Concerned, Looker asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>    “Today, while I was painting, it felt as if someone was staring at me from behind,” said Burgh. “It creeped me out!”</p><p>    “Um…,” began Looker. “…Pokémon freely wander around the castle. They’re on the floors, on the furniture, and even on the rafters. Lord Ghetsis made it very clear that it's their home too. It's probably a curious Ghost-type who is watching you paint.”</p><p>    “Oh…” replied Burgh sheepishly. Although, the ominous aura felt like it belonged to a large and powerful pokémon. He initially thought it was an overprotective Golurk, but this aura felt more powerful.</p><p>    Looker pulled out his tablet and wrote something. When he finished, he showed Burgh what he wrote, which read in Unovan, “Apologies writing this message, but I have reason to believe that this castle is a panopticon. The pokémon who live here see everything we do and report their observations to the king, who speaks to them. Luckily, most pokémon can't read, but I think this is what you felt.”</p><p>    “Is 'Panopticon' a Kalosian Elemental Monkey?” asked Burgh.</p><p>    Sighing, Looker searched panopticon's definition and showed Burgh the results.</p><p>    “So what they do in Kalos, right?” asked Burgh.</p><p>    “Excuse me?” asked Looker.</p><p>    “Shauntal, one of our Elite Four trainers, has traveled to Kalos and the first thing she noticed was the excessive amounts of security cameras everywhere,” said Burgh. “She had hoped to write about beauty in Kalos, but instead she wrote about unwanted exposure. The constant surveillance there affected her creativity.”</p><p>    “Poor girl,” said Looker. “We have cameras for safety reasons. They’re not intended to violate anyone’s privacy. I have been told there's <em> more </em> surveillance in Galar. Ever wonder how they can get 'Wild Area News' regarding their famous Max Raid Dens? It's thanks to the surveillance. Perhaps the lack of security cameras here in Unova is why the crime rate appears lower."</p><p>    "There used to be more crime before Team Plasma won," said Burgh. </p><p>    "I see," said Looker. "Part of the reason the United Regions has asked me to investigate the castle was to figure  out why the property values around the castle are lower than those in Southern Unova. Especially since this castle is in good condition, rich in regional history, and the Pokémon League Building is literally right next door."</p><p>    Looker typed into his LyPad and wrote, "Lord Ghetsis is accused of founding Team Plasma as an attempt to lower his property taxes. Crime decreases property values because it scares away people, especially the rich since it's not safe. But this man doesn't seem like the type who's knowledgeable about taxes. I don't even think he knows about politics either, only how to care for pokémon."</p><p>    Burgh shrugged, because Looker had a point. Maybe Ghetsis wasn’t as smart as people made him out to be. But then, there’s not much to expect from a man who grew up separated from human society and surrounded by more pokémon than humans. (Still that doesn’t explain why Ghetsis acts like a snobbish popular schoolboy, despite his extremely sheltered upbringing.) </p><p>    "I’m confused by it too!" cried Looker. “I want to ask Lord Ghetsis about this. But he seems like the type of man who gets offended very easily and won't stop crying afterward.”</p><p>    “He is notorious for that,” mumbled Burgh.</p><p>    “I know,” chuckled Looker. “In Kalos, that’s seen as his endearing trait. Yet, other people think it’s hot….”</p><p>    Burgh facepalmed as Looker continued, “...If only the Kalosians<em> understood </em> his speeches. Perhaps they’d have a different opinion of him...who am I kidding? They'd like him more because this makes him <em> innocent </em> and <em> pure</em>. I can't help but envy his worldview. Thinking the biggest sin in the world is the trainers who battle their pokémon in a 'blood sport'. What confuses me the most is his conviction; those speeches of his are sincere and heartfelt. How does this grown man manage not to know the basics of pokémon battling? He's almost 50! This is so mind-boggling, it's cute! I wish I was paid to dress flamboyantly so I could talk about my stupid opinions on pokémon in front of an audience as well. What a good life. It truly is the Unovan Dream.”</p><p>    "Ghetsis is a Plasman Priest," said Burgh.</p><p>    "He told me he’s a bishop," interjected Looker. "But his vestments aren't solid colored. They got that weird, All-Seeing Eye pattern that's on his family's coat of arms. He doesn't wear his miter either, and that’s what threw me off. Doesn't explain that weird castle thing he wears, you know the one."</p><p>    Burgh was still in shock about finding out that Ghetsis was a bishop. But he wasn't surprised. Royals were known to give generous donations to the Regional Church to have a relative selected to study the priesthood. (But, the only ones who actually end up getting ordained tend to be very devout individuals who have a deep love for pokémon. It was one reason Burgh could never think of Ghetsis as a liar, even though his arguments were often very contradictory.) Tired, Burgh headed to the bathroom to wash up.</p><p>    Looker turned to Croagunk, "I just remembered that Lysandre wanted to talk to the king and allowed me to share his contact info with him. But I have no idea where that kid is. I don't see him near that tent and he isn't in the throne room. I’d appreciate it, if you can ask the castle’s pokémon to help us out here."</p><p>    Croagunk nodded, although he didn’t feel it was right for Lysandre to get in touch with N, since he didn’t trust him. Relieved, Looker wrote down Lysandre’s contact information on a piece of paper and handed it to Croagunk. Croagunk left the room and bumped into a Minccino who was busy dusting the hallway. </p><p>    “Excuse me, my trainer has a message he’d like to show the king, do you know of anyone who could take it to him right away?” asked Croagunk.</p><p>    Minccino squeaked and a Woobat flew down from the rafters, taking the note from Croagunk before flying away. </p><p>    “Thank you!” cried Croagunk, who then thanked Minccino, before going back to his room.</p><p>    Meanwhile, N was in his office setting up his microphones because he wanted to re-record the song sample he had sent his friend, Ziggy. N wasn’t happy with his previous recording because he heard a lot of interference in it. N was currently annoyed because he had to sit on the throne for the painting. He would’ve preferred to have recorded the sample instead. </p><p>    Before he began his work, N asked his pokémon friends to tell others that he was very busy and needed his office to be as quiet as possible, so he could record his music. They nodded and stood outside, guarding the entrance. They knew that creating and producing music meant a lot to N, so they wanted to help him in whatever way they could.</p><p>    As N worked, he was listening to his friend Ziggy; whose real name was Piers, from his phone with his earphones. N messaged Piers with text, since his phone was very quiet and didn’t interrupt anything. </p><p>    Galar was about 6 hours ahead, and it was the late evening over there. Unlike other regions, the Pokémon Centers in Galar were smaller one-story facilities that had no lodging or dining services. However, participants in the Galar League Challenge had 7 All-Expenses-Paid lodging stays to use during the challenge. (Due to the limit, many challengers often camped out.) Piers was camped outside of Motostoke with his group of friends. </p><p>    Realizing that he wasn't going to get any work done, N stepped out and told his pokémon friends that he was going to video-chat with Piers instead. His pokémon stood down and went back into N's office. N unplugged his earphones and turned on the camera. </p><p>    Piers turned on his camera too. He was camping outdoors in some grassy area and accompanied by other kids, who all decided to camp together for the night. Although times had long changed for the better, these kids grew up hearing their families' anecdotes about camping outdoors and how scary it was; strong overworld wandering pokémon sometimes approached your camp in search of food. (And if you didn't have a Poké Doll in hand, you'd wake up at the nearest Pokémon Center the very next morning.)</p><p>    N winced and said, "I'm sorry, I had no idea you were outside. Let me hang up."</p><p>    "Wait!" cried Piers. "The Wild Area has free WiFi. The routes are the ones that use data. We're good."</p><p>    "Really?" asked N.</p><p>    "Yeah," shrugged Piers. "I figured the Teselian Wild Area...that big pokéball-shaped forest in the middle of your region had free WiFi too."</p><p>    "This is Unova...er, Teselia," said N. "The government doesn't want to give anything out for free. Congress doesn't want to loosen their pockets, as they say over here. We've been trying, I swear. But these cheapskates refuse to budge."</p><p>    One of the boys who camped with Piers, a cheerful one with bushy purple hair looked over at his screen and asked Piers, "That lad you're chatting with looks like that new Teselian king."</p><p>    Piers blinked and looked at N. Nervous he typed, "What's your name again?"</p><p>    "Natural Harmonia-Gropius," replied N in Unovan, which sounded similar in Galarian. (The letter "H" in Unovan is silent. And Galarians pronounced "Natural" like "Nachural".)</p><p>    "That sounds like the king's name," said the purple-haired boy. "I remember the Chairman talking about him, when he was giving me my Charmander. He appeared worried."</p><p>    N regretted having accepted the video chat. He didn't want to lie to Piers or to that other boy. He said, "From what I understand, Chairman Rose, is it not? He wanted to bring his companies to Unova about 10 years ago. He invited Unova's royal prince, Lord Ghetsis Harmonia, and his family to Galar. But he didn't realize that Lord Ghetsis is very anti-capitalist, so he failed to convince him. Now, Lord Ghetsis' son is the king. Rose probably thinks that talking to the king is like talking to his father."</p><p>    "Unova must be doing well if they don't care about business," said the purple-haired boy. </p><p>    N blinked. The boy was too young to understand the Harmonia family's strong resentment towards capitalists. (Basically, businessmen in the 1950s pressured the reigning Harmonia king to resign. The economy seemed to improve due to the king's resignation. When the king himself suddenly passed away a few months later, there were 5 months of violent riots afterwards. The economy never recovered after those riots.) Taking a deep breath, N said, "Business is a lot like the pokémon trainers you encounter. Some are good and others are bad. To put them together in the same category is disingenuous."</p><p>    The purple-haired boy backed away and went to see the other kids. As soon as he was gone, N whispered, "Yes, I'm the king."</p><p>    Piers' eyes widened and he fell over. N waited for Piers to get up but this revelation was Super Effective!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>Perhaps I should’ve written more of what happened in IHOPIP between Burgh and Looker. But I felt I didn’t have to, since it was mostly them dining and having random small talk.</li>
<li>Croagunk is indifferent about Lysandre contacting N. Mostly because his instincts tell him that N has a strong moral conviction and that other pokémon would immediately warn N, if they also thought there was something fishy about Lysandre.</li>
<li>At the last minute, I decided to pad this out a bit and added Piers again. Since he wasn’t even in the original at all, but added afterwards. I needed to give him more interaction with N, and his other friends.</li>
<li>I think I’ve said this before in another fic, but Unova is actually behind, compared to the rest of the world. Everywhere else seems to have unlimited WiFi, but not Unova.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Dark Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>N shows Colress some online videos. He hopes these nice videos would help Colress relax because N thinks they're fun to watch and highly informative.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was originally part of Chapter 14, but it got too long, so I was forced to split it up again. (I’m still amazed that the shortest arc has become long. The other arcs were about 15 chapters each. This arc was 11 chapters and look at where we’re at. XD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    As N was finishing up his video-chat with Piers, he heard a soft knock on the door. N said, “Come in.”</p><p>    It was Colress, who appeared to be very tense. N motioned for Colress to sit next to him. Once seated, N asked, “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>    “I think that inspector is making me nervous,” said Colress. “I don’t like how he’s snooping around, like a cop.”</p><p>    “Oh yeah…everyone has been saying he’s a cop,” replied N. “If it’ll make you feel better, I can…assign you to the P2 Laboratory down south…hmmm-mmm…”</p><p>    Colress looked at N.</p><p>    “…Forgive me,” mumbled N. “…the lead scientist at that lab hates me. But his lab is the safest place I can think of where the cop won’t find you. Plus, it’s very quiet…I’m just worried that he's going to call father and complain. I don’t want to disappoint father. He respects this scientist very much, even though he’s not a good person.”</p><p>    As N continued to pack up his recording equipment, he told Colress about this scientist named Dudley, who was stationed at the P2 Laboratory, off Nuvema Town’s coast. From what Ghetsis had told N, he had met Dudley in college and quickly befriended him, since he was one of the few Unovan men that wasn’t cruel and generally mean-spirited. Ghetsis had always described Dudley as a Timid, awkward, but lovable nerd. However, N was always creeped out by him. Their first ever meeting wasn’t any better.</p><p>    At that time, back in 1995, shortly after his wife’s passing, Ghetsis traveled to Castelia City with his children to take them to the famous Casteliacone Stand. He had teleported everyone with the Pass Orb, because he refused to take the Battle Subway, (for obvious reasons.) After Ghetsis purchased the Casteliacones, he and his children walked to the park. As they headed towards the park, a man came out of the Castelia Sewers from the manhole right in front of them. Perhaps it was due to the stench, or the fact the man had a crazed expression, that N remembered getting so scared that he leaped into his father’s arms, hoping his father would protect him from the creepy man. But he didn't. Instead, Ghetsis happily greeted this creep and introduced him to his young frightened children. </p><p>    N and his sisters had gotten used to Dudley over the years. Everything was fine until N cancelled Project G, Team Plasma's attempt to revive Genesect, a rare fossil pokémon. Dudley had spent nearly 20 years working on this project. For this reason, N knew Dudley hated him,  despite not talking to each other afterwards.</p><p>    "You did the right thing by cancelling it," said Colress. "I can't imagine an already powerful pokémon becoming power-hungry. Battling that Drapion the other day made me feel unstoppable. For a moment, it felt unnatural to battle using your pokémon because you can't properly experience the thrill of the battle, yourself. But soon I realized that this was wrong because my mind blanked out. That's not supposed to happen if it's how nature intends."</p><p>    "You understand too," nodded N. "I'm relieved. I discovered this as well, when I went on my adventure about 5 years ago. You know that Unova Man sighting that was all over the news back in 2006? That was me."</p><p>    Colress' eyes widened.</p><p>    "…I took my personal training too far," said N. “Seeing myself, in that state, on the news was unpleasant. That's not what I am, although it was me. What scares me is that none of my pokémon friends warned me. In fact, everyone cheered me on as I battled more fiercely. Reflecting on this has made me realize what separates us humans from pokémon is our Ability to <em> Reason</em>. My friends didn't know any better because they cannot reason. Otherwise, I have no doubt that they would've stopped me. Father's friends don't know any better either. They've always supported his training. But I saw firsthand how truly corrupted he is. In fact, the extent of his accursed state horrifies me that I can't sleep. I will not be at peace until he’s cured.”</p><p>    N's venting was interrupted when Woobat brought him Looker's note.</p><p>    "What's this?" asked N, as he began to read the note, surprised that it was someone's contact information.</p><p>    "That cop Croagunk told a Minccino that his trainer wanted to give you this note," said Woobat. </p><p>    Colress looked over and saw Lysandre's information, except he couldn't understand what it said because he didn't know how to read Kalosian. </p><p>    Calmly, N said to Colress, “I just don’t trust random strangers who come out of the sewers and want to interact with you. Maybe that’s what bothers me about the painter. He looks like the type of man who’d come out of nowhere and hand you something that you never asked for.” N read the note and gasped, “Lysandre?! I follow his accounts on TurTwitter!”</p><p>    N went on TurTwitter, on his desktop computer, and showed Colress Lysandre's verified personal account and the other verified personal account that was centered around his beloved Pyroar. According to N, Lysandre’s Pyroar liked to be on camera and was happy being an internet celebrity. N added, “This man is really cool! He reminds me of my father. He has equally excellent artistic taste and is very fashionable. He is an expert in technology and consumer trends. The only thing I dislike about him is his...ranting. He could be TurTweeting about architecture and suddenly drop a long incoherent thread about his disgust with humanity. Oh well, nobody is perfect.”</p><p>    N made up his mind to reach out to Lysandre tomorrow, if his father permitted. He also made a mental note to ask his father to have Colress stationed at the P2 Laboratory for the rest of the week, in order to get away from Looker. Continuing with his conversation about Lysandre, N decided to show Colress the two product presentation videos Lysandre made for his products. N hoped that watching these videos would entertain Colress, and help him relax.</p><p>    The first was an "International Version" (aptly called <em> Version Internationale </em> in Kalosian) in which Lysandre wore a black sweater and dark colored jeans. He was fluent in the common language and had a very calm and polite disposition. In the video, he was straightforward and he described his products simply so that even the most ignorant of peasants could understand him.</p><p>    After they finished watching it, Colress said, "I've never seen any of his presentations in their entirety before, only a few clips."</p><p>    "The news always shows the highlights," said N. "But they never show the Kalosian version, <em> Version Nationale</em>. It's too <em> liberal </em> for most of the world." </p><p>    N played the second video, the "National Version" (<em>Version Nationale</em>), in which Lysadre was wearing something extravagant befitting a typical Pokéuropean Crime Lord. He spoke with the strongest Kalosian accent imaginable. Even N sometimes had a difficult time understanding him, because Lysandre also spoke very fast. His overly gay theatricality was something Eastern investors would find extremely unpleasant, and even consider it "highly unprofessional." But it seemed that the National Version of his presentation was very well received by Eastern <em> consumers</em>, despite not understanding a single word of what he said.</p><p>    As they watched the second video, Colress finally believed everything that Zinzolin had ever told him about Kalos. He thought the sage exaggerated, but it turns out he downplayed reality.</p><p>    "Do you think that cop is like this?" asked Colress. "That when he's in Kalos he wears a tight leather jumpsuit underneath that trench coat, and puts on makeup?"</p><p>    "I have no idea," replied N. "Sage Zinzolin doesn't dress like that at all. You've seen him without his robes. He dresses Normal."</p><p>    It was then that N wondered if Lysandre could have been the "Kalosian Mob Boss" that Ghetsis mentioned seeing in Alola. Being a more antiquated Unovan, Ghetsis was still quite ignorant of people from abroad. Although Ghetsis bought Lysandre Labs products, he never paid much attention to how its founder looked. (Ghetsis thought Lysandre's appearance was irrelevant because it had nothing to do with the high-quality of his products or his company's respectable work ethics.) </p><p>    From what N understood, the Kalosian Mob Boss kept trying to hit on Ghetsis, but Ghetsis always rejected his advances. Ghetsis was immediately put off by assuming that the Kalosian was a gangster. (One of Ghetsis' turn-offs was cruel people, and gangsters do their job with lethal results.) Ghetsis didn't even bother to learn his man’s name or his origins. He didn't want to waste his time thinking about a bully who harassed him. (Only because Ghetsis lost the focus to keep his powers under control whenever he contemplated revenge. His pragmatism forced him to forgive, which was something very difficult for him to learn but it needed to be done.) Reshiram reaffirmed that the Kalosian Mob Boss misbehaved in this way.</p><p>    According to Reshiram, the Mob Boss’ Yveltal told him that his trainer wasn’t like that at all. For a passionate man, Yveltal described his trainer as “sexually frigid,” because he was so disgusted with the other humans around him that he felt nothing for any of them. Apparently, Ghetsis’ innocence and purity awakened something in his trainer and that's why he pursued Ghetsis relentlessly. At first, Yveltal was disgusted by these pursuits, because as a Dea…Destruction Pokémon, anything that was considered “Life-Giving” was abhorrent. But when Reshiram made it clear that Ghetsis was <em> male</em>, Yveltal's attitude changed and he stopped seeing the problems. Of course, Reshiram was upset that Yveltal was no longer going to do anything to keep his horny trainer in check. In fact, Yveltal thought the entire situation <em> rib-breakingly hilarious</em>.</p><p>    N still found it hard to believe that the Kalosian Mob Boss could be Lysandre himself. Even in the National Version of the video, Lysandre didn't seem like a predatory man. Still, despite the fact that it was all a coincidence, N was still going to try to contact Lysandre as soon as possible. He then invited Colress for dinner, but Colress politely declined. Colress didn't want Looker to see him, so he'd much rather stay locked up in his room. N understood his concerns, and made another mental note to bring Colress something to eat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>When I watched a playthrough for B2W2, I was more creeped out by Burgh coming out from Castelia Sewers than Colress. There’s so much stranger-danger there that, that’s why I 100% agree with Ghetsis sheltering his kids. Gen 8, in Galar, feels safer by comparison.</li>
<li>I plan on exploring the conflict AU!N has trusting his pokémon friends, in other fics. It’s a source of angst because he knows they want to help him, but they don’t see the whole picture and might unknowingly lead him astray. N would also feel very bad about “rejecting” their advice.</li>
<li>My creativity decided that Lysandre should exist as comic relief due to the absurdity. It also insisted that he should be likened to those JoJo’s from “Vento Aureo”. (Hence the chapter title.) This means that he’s been [visually] redesigned for this AU. </li>
<li>Speaking of “Golden Wind”, Colress thinks that Looker looks like <a href="https://jojo.fandom.com/wiki/Leone_Abbacchio">Leone Abbacchio</a> when he’s in Kalos. (I haven’t decided if I should also redesign Looker in this manner.)</li>
<li>RR Lysandre, or <i>Simpsandre</i> as I like to call him, also had animosity with RR Ghetsis (AU!Ghetsis). But that’s because his pride was wounded for being rejected by someone innocent and pure. (Ghetsis is the type of person who is very slow to warm up to others because he has trust issues. Not to mention that Ghetsis likes short, brown-haired people because he thinks they wouldn’t hurt him. Lysandre is extremely tall and has hostile chaotic energy, which already made Ghetsis feel unsafe around him.)</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Blood of Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a pleasant dinner, the family decides to have a bit of a sleepover in N's room. Right before going to sleep, N does some Telepathy and regrets this decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter starts off at around 6:00 PM, because that’s when I have dinner. Sometimes I go to bed before 9:00 PM. (Clearly, I’m an early bird. And in my attempts to alienate you readers, I’ve made these main characters early birds too.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Because of the Plasma Punch production, everyone at the castle had to go elsewhere to look for dinner. For these couple of months, the Harmonias and the sages camped outside. That evening, they camped out at the location Anthea had chosen, by the kitchen window. During dinner preparation, which consisted of grilling vegetables, Ghetsis quietly rounded up his children and asked them, “What’s wrong? All of you have been scared since this morning, and I know it’s not because of the inspection.”</p><p>    The children looked at each other, trying to figure out what to tell their father. Ghetsis’ condition caused him to behave cruelly and violently. This was deeply upsetting to them, because this was not who they imagined their father to be. In fact, this was the polar opposite of how they saw him – a kind, brave, loyal, and selfless man who did whatever it took to help everyone around him. They weren't scared of Ghetsis, but scared for Ghetsis. And the worst part of all was that they had no idea what to do to help him. </p><p>    The most disturbing thing for N was seeing his father become Unova Man. It showed him how easily he'd have the same fate. But N understood his father did not have the best upbringing, despite being royalty. After all, Ghetsis was born about a decade <em> after </em> the monarchy lost its political power. And when he was a little boy, he had the worst of luck. (Harmonia males tend to struggle with socializing when they're young. Being the only small child in the house worsened this.) It made him a target for bullying – tired, annoyed adults scolded him for not staying out of the way. This bullying made him feel strongly against injustices and fueled his desire for revenge; making him the <em> worst possible </em> candidate to even learn pokémon moves in the first place.</p><p>    Anthea spoke, and whispered to him, “We don’t like how the Lure Module affected you…it's an aroma that’s only supposed to affect pokémon, not humans. We’re scared that you might be in danger the next time you go out.”</p><p>    Ghetsis paused. He had no idea what to tell his children. As far as they were concerned, they only knew that his curse only deformed his right hand and right eye. But Ghetsis was well-aware that his curse was worse than what it seemed. He smiled and said, “It’s a good thing Team Plasma has won. I no longer have an obligation to go out and make public speeches. Leaving the castle is a stressful ordeal for me anyway. Why don’t we go back and help the others with dinner?”</p><p>    The children nodded and continued to cook. They sat down and enjoyed their meal with the sages, before cleaning up and heading back inside the castle. In the commotion, Anthea asked N and Ghetsis if it was alright for them all to sleep in the same room for the night. She hoped that this would calm them all enough to get a goodnight’s sleep and not have to worry about each other. The four of them agreed.</p><p>    As promised, N brought some of the leftovers to Colress's room. Although Colress ate a cup of instant noodles for dinner, he happily received the grilled veggies and wished N goodnight. N hurried to his room where the whole family decided to sleep together. (Because it was the largest bedroom in the castle.) They all laid out their sleeping mats on the floor. And most of their pokémon climbed into N’s bed and curled up there. Curiously, Ghetsis’ Hydreigon, Natural, decided to sleep next to Ghetsis on the floor. (Hydreigon always liked to sleep in the most comfortable beds and usually battled other pokémon for the best spot.)</p><p>    While they got ready to go to sleep, Hydreidon’s left head whispered to N, “This is not the right time, but there is something urgent I must tell you. It is about your father, my friend.”</p><p>    N nodded, since he couldn’t afford to speak without rousing suspicion. N closed his eyes and attempted to communicate telepathically the way Psychic-types communicate with their trainers. This was tricky because Hydreigon was a Dark-type and had some natural resistance to it. But the link was established after a couple of tries (and Hydreigon <em> finally </em> figuring out what N wanted to do.)</p><p>    Once they established a connection, both N and Natural the Hydreigon entered a dream-like state. N was looking through Natural’s point of view, or at least tried. Deinos have poor eyesight and N struggled to see what was going on. But he smelled everything around him; picking up the unmistakable aroma of the Eldegoss fabric softener that the Harmonias always used. The scent got closer and Natural decided to grab it with his mouth.  It was then that N smelled the Teddiursa baby shampoo that Ghetsis continued to use to this day. Natural tugged at the cloth and pulled the human, who wore it, further into the dark cave. The darker it got, the clearer Natural saw to discover that he somehow managed to catch a human! N felt his excitement. Finally, Natural had found his trainer – a kind, peaceful human who was going to help him become more powerful. Still, it was not safe for a defenseless human child to be out by himself without adult (human or pokémon) supervision. Because of this, Natural made up his mind to take young Ghetsis into the Dream World. </p><p>    N remembered the following occurrences from Musharna’s Dream Mist – that Natural and Ghetsis were caught, and their failed attempt at escaping the mother Zweilous’ scolding. Finally, Ghetsis and Natural agreed to go with Zekrom, who offered to help them return to the real world.</p><p>    Unfortunately, young Natural couldn’t remember Zekrom’s instructions either, since he was too busy enjoying the aerial view as he and Ghetsis flew on Zekrom’s back. Like any other young Dragon-type pokémon, Natural dreamed of being able to Fly. Aware that it would take a long time to level up before becoming a Zweilous like his mom, Natural felt he needed to enjoy the flight’s every second.</p><p>    Finally, Zekrom arrived at a black island and let both boys off her back. She pulled out an item she Held. Hungry, Ghetsis saw it and asked, “Is that a Casteliacone?”</p><p>    “No,” said Zekrom. “This is a DNA Splicer. It fuses me and a certain pokémon who was said to have been one with me in the beginning. Unovan legend tells that the human kings were once men with the body of a human and soul of a Dragon. Just like their mixed lineage, their destiny is to unite both people and pokémon, forming the Ideal True Order…whatever <em> that </em> means. I can smell the blood of these kings in you, sweet child. You’re a descendant of these Dragon Men, I want to see if it’s possible for us to fuse. If this works out, I’ll finally be able to escape and scorch the region, cleansing it of its wickedness.” </p><p>    “You mean I’ll become a Dragon?!” asked Ghetsis excitedly.</p><p>    “She says you already are,” replied Natural. “But fused, you’ll be a real one, like me.”</p><p>    “Please…please…please!!!” squealed Ghetsis with delight. “I want to be a Dragon! Especially a big strong one who can kick everyone's butt!”</p><p>    N had no idea what to think. Everything about this deal was <em>repugnant</em>, putting it lightly. Natural, of course, was cringing for even <em> thinking </em> it was a good idea. But like Ghetsis, he was also a dumb little kid back then and didn’t once think to question Zekrom’s seemingly idyllic plan.</p><p>    Zekrom handed Natural the DNA Splicer and asked him to do the honors. Holding it with his mouth, Natural activated it and fused Zekrom with Ghetsis. Fortunately, Natural couldn’t see what was happening, because the Absofusion was very graphic. Natural smelled the difference when it was complete. Zekrom stepped in front of Natural, blocking him from direct light. It was then that both Natural and N saw Zekrom. (To N, Zekrom had a very slight resemblance to Kyurem but he didn’t remember seeing Kyurem very well. Kyurem definitely wasn't a black Dragon either.)</p><p>    This black dragon said, in Ghetsis’ voice, “Ohh…I’m an Electric-type. May I? Please…” </p><p>    The black dragon rolled its eyes before closing them. Balling up its paws into fists, the dragon cried out in Ghetsis’ voice, “Pikaaaaa…Chuuuuuuu!!!” And sent a powerful Bolt Strike, which struck a nearby tree, splitting it in half. </p><p>    “Oops,” mumbled the dragon in Ghetsis’ voice.</p><p>    After composing itself, it offered Natural a ride on its back to the Island of Dreams. Arriving before the Tree of Dreams, the black dragon wished to return to the real world to right wrongs. Unfortunately, it was unable to leave. Coming to terms that it was not meant to escape without the aid of the Hero of Ideals, the black dragon asked Natural to unfuse them, which he did. Ghetsis seemed very disappointed, because he wanted to help and once again managed to let someone down. Ghetsis, was able to leave the Dream World, accompanied by Natural and waved goodbye to Zekrom. They woke up in Entralink and didn’t have to wait long, before being reunited with Ghetsis’ mother, who had teleported there with a Pass Orb, since she wanted to figure out why her son and her brother-in-law hadn’t come home yet, and weren’t at the Giant Chasm.</p><p>    The vision ended. N and Natural woke up to see that it was barely 10:30 pm. Fortunately, everyone else around them was fast asleep. Natural the Hydreigon whispered to N, “I didn’t think the Absofusion affected him that much. I heard that deformed mutated men, like your father, become impotent. But your father successfully bred more than once, so I assumed that proved he was fine. Earlier today, that was disproven.”</p><p>    N sighed and tried to go back to sleep. He literally had no words regarding what he saw and wished he’d have more <em> pleasant </em> visions, for once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>The way I imagine the Harmonias, they <i>should</i> sleep in the same bedroom, along with various other pokémon. But since N seems to have his own bedroom in the game, they sleep separately. (Except his sisters still share a room.)</li>
<li>Because I can, pokémon from this AU do not harm children. (And those pokédex entries that say they harm children are nothing more than local folklore that tries to scare children from wandering off alone.) These pokémon often try to figure out how to return a lost child to a nearby human settlement.</li>
<li>The impact of this chapter was greater when it was part of the big fic. You’ve read a little over 40 chapters at this point, and out of nowhere, Ghetsis (and his kids for that matter) are suddenly likened to the Dragonborn of Skyrim. It’s more amusing that the one saying it is an ancient and powerful black dragon. </li>
<li>N is disgusted because Ghetsis Absofusing with Zekrom to become like Black Kyurem is practically a “carnal intimate union” between the two, even though there is nothing sexual going on here. In other words, N considers this an immoral act, but can’t judge his father harshy because he was a young boy when it occurred. </li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Home and Abroad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grimsley tries to spy on Looker, but Looker turns it around and screws him sideways. (Since this is a SFW fic, the screwing is on a psychological basis.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Not all the grunts were interested in camping outside within the castle grounds or cooking their own meals, like most of the Team Plasma admins. (Or even eating instant noodles in their room, like Colress, who was worried about running into the inspector and was trying to hide from him.) Instead, these grunts headed into town.</p><p>    The more daring ones even went to the Pokémon League Building, because all gyms in Unova were required to sell food <em> and </em> basic pokémon items to trainers. (Selling food, even if it wasn't warm meals, was something Ghetsis had advocated for early on and got the public's full support.)</p><p>    In an effort to offset his debts, one of the Elite Four, Grimsley, was tasked with patrolling the Pokémon League Building. League officials asked him to monitor the sudden influx of random trainers showing up at the food court once a month, for a couple of days. They had been doing this for a few months, which the League found perplexing – since they had seen no community events regarding this strange gathering anywhere. Not <em> once </em> did any of the League officials and staff think that these trainers were Team Plasma grunts. (The League only wanted to solve this mystery so they could better accommodate these trainers, to encourage them to return more often.)</p><p>    Out  of uniform, the grunts collectively refrained from mentioning Team Plasma or its activities. They were also careful in avoiding eye-contact with anyone who worked at the Pokémon League Building, including Grimsley, who they recognized as one of the Elite Four. However, just like the private service held for Sage Ryoku early in the morning, no one told Looker about it.</p><p>    Hungry, Looker and Croagunk went to the Pokémon League Building and ordered something from the food court. They sat down at a separate table and Looker pulled out his personal LyPad tablet to watch STARYUtube videos. (It was difficult at the castle.) </p><p>    Like the typical Kalosian, Looker didn’t care to use his earbuds to listen to the videos and listened to them at 50% volume. The commotion caught Grimsley’s attention and he decided to eavesdrop on Looker. However, he was Unovan and didn't understand Kalosian. (He barely understood the common tongue, which was also typical of Unovans.) Looker continued to watch his videos and laughed at them. </p><p>    Grimsley, who was accompanied by his Scrafty, approached Looker and sat next to him. Looker barely noticed Grimsley's haircut and said in Kalosian, as he paused the video, "Bonjour mon cher compatriote. Avez-vous décidé de m'accompagner dans ces contrées lointaines?"</p><p>    "¿Qué dices?" answered Grimsley in the most Unovan way imaginable.</p><p>    "My apologies, I thought you were from Kalos too," said Looker. "You are dressed finely, like the typical Kalosian."</p><p>    "Thank you," chuckled Grimsley, who then asked, "Would you happen to know anything about this sudden influx of trainers?"</p><p>    "Yes, they are the castle's staffers," replied Looker nonchalantly. "There's renovations being done in the kitchen, so they have to go dine out. My name is Looker, by the way. The United Regions has asked me to inspect Harmonia Castle, because it's a World Heritage Site.  They want to make sure this global treasure is being properly cared for. So I am also dining here for the same reasons as the staffers."</p><p>    "Good…good," smiled Grimsley who immediately became concerned for Looker. Obviously, he was a foreigner and likely had no idea that Harmonia Castle was Team Plasma's headquarters and those staffers were Team Plasma grunts. "Our royal family is very…boring, except for Lord Ghetsis…"</p><p>    "…There's nothing wrong with that," interrupted Looker. "I wish Kalosian royals were more like the Harmonias. Dare I say, even like Lord Ghetsis. He gives odd guilt-tripping speeches about Pokémon Liberation twice a month, but at least he never does anything that gets him paternity accusations every so often, like certain Kalosian noblemen, because they get along great with <em> everybody </em>. Ugh."</p><p>    Grimsley's eyes widened, since Looker spoke so casually about this topic in a public space. Even some of the grunts were staring at them with shocked expressions. Looker blushed because he forgot that Unovans were extremely prudish when it came to talking about sex, unlike Kalosians.</p><p>    "My bad," mumbled Looker, who was embarrassed by the awkward silence he caused. He didn't mean to offend them.</p><p>    Croagunk was confused by the reactions, especially since Looker didn't even say anything remotely explicit.</p><p>    Grimsley's Scrafty leaned over and asked Croagunk, "So humans really do mate with each other like we pokémon do?"</p><p>    Croagunk was confused by her thick accent. But after figuring out what she asked him, he replied, "Yes. They just don't lay eggs. They give live birth like Legendaries and Mythicals."</p><p>    "Amazing," said Scrafty. "Here in Unova, pokémon debate about the origins of humans. For the most part, many of us have no idea how they reproduce. We just see the pregnant mom and later, find her holding the baby. We don't have much information regarding the birthing."</p><p>    "It appears the humans in Unova are extremely private about their breeding practices," said Croagunk. "They're almost like Dittos, who need somewhere peaceful and far away to mate with their own kind. There's no way they'd breed somewhere semi-private like a Day-Care."</p><p>    Scrafty was concerned about Croagunk's reply, because it implied that Unovans being private about sex was the exception rather than the norm. She was too afraid to ask him to elaborate.</p><p>    Looker cleared his throat and said to Grimsley, "Still, I haven't seen Lord Ghetsis cause any drama, so far. But I do wish the Kalosian noblemen weren't as I had described. It contradicts their claims that their royal blood is special because they spread it all over."</p><p>    "Ghetsis wants people to release their pokémon," said Grimsley. "That's the drama he's been making for nearly 30 years. He regularly accuses trainers of being wicked people!"</p><p>    Looker burst into laughter. To him, what Ghetsis was doing wasn't even close to "making drama", and Unovans clearly envied other regions for having scandalous royals to gossip about. After calming down a bit, Looker said, "I have seen recordings of his speeches; this man is practically <em> crying </em> over pokémon. He is clearly someone who has only watched a pokémon battle once, and it traumatized him, because the pokémon hurt each other. He probably grew up playing with pokémon and thinking of them as his friends. Who wouldn't get upset seeing their friends get hurt? This type of innocent creature is incapable of causing any actual scandal."</p><p>    Grimsley had no words. Clearly Ghetsis had manipulated Looker, this foreign inspector, into thinking he was 1000% innocent. Looker struggled to maintain his cool, since he was simply trying to provoke Grimsley. He wanted to know Grimsley’s true motives for attempting to strike up a conversation with him. Clearly, Grimsley wasn't an ordinary NPC (Non-Problematic Citizen), and Looker had all the reason to be suspicious of him too. </p><p>    As for Croagunk, Scrafty nonchalantly mentioned that Grimsley was a member of Unova's Elite Four. Of course, she was very proud of this accomplishment and title, feeling the need to bring it up at any chance she got. She even showed him her ribbons.</p><p>    "I know you Unovans are so used to seeing Lord Ghetsis as the evil guy, but he's a saint by Kalosian standards," said Looker. "This is why I feel that his villainy is being exaggerated. I can't imagine this soft pretty man being an antagonist."</p><p>    "Ghetsis is the type of cold-blooded psycho who'd blow up a city, if he'd lost the election," said Grimsley. "That's evil!"</p><p>    "Really?" asked Looker. "That sounds like something a hot-blooded, passionate Kalosian man would do, after he got dumped. Seriously. By that logic, my fellow Kalosian countrymen are all irredeemably evil; filth that needs to be wiped from the PokÉarth."</p><p>    Grimsley wasn't sure if he offended Looker. Looker, on the other hand, was used to hearing Lysandre rant about immorality and corruption in Kalos, at his popular Lysandre Café. This was far from offensive to Looker.</p><p>    It became clear to Grimsley that Looker wasn't manipulated by Ghetsis. Instead, he came from a region with a vile populace where, and as he said, Ghetsis was a saint according to their rock-bottom standards. Grimsley couldn't help but be saddened by this discovery. He had always wanted to travel to Kalos and appreciate its beauty. But how could a region be beautiful if its citizens were "filth", and this "filth" tarnished its beauty? This revelation was both crushing and conflicting.</p><p>    As for Looker, he figured out that Grimsley was a high-ranking trainer in the Unovan Pokémon League. However, Looker was very disappointed to find out that Grimsley was a prude. (Even though Looker was told that Ghetsis was an even bigger prude, because that's just how Unovan noblemen were raised to be.) Hopefully, Looker's investigation would wrap up soon and he'd be able to go back home to Kalos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>The grunts here aren’t all red-heads. They also aren’t all teens. They’re random people of various ages. After all, Team Plasma was founded in 1986, in this AU. So lots of different people have joined them and even stayed with them this whole time.</li>
<li>The most scandalous thing the Harmonia Royal Family has done, in this AU, is being involved with Team Plasma. Other than that, they mostly keep to themselves and are very shy introverts, especially Ghetsis. (This is why he seems to flee after his speeches.)</li>
<li>I remember reading some comments where fans were wondering about Ghetsis’ lack of canon backstory. But right away, it was very obvious to me, that N’s upbringing would cause a man to grow up into Ghetsis. He grew up secluded and didn’t have to worry about gaining approval because he was the son of a high-ranking official among their community. Also, probably went mad when his “gift” was nothing more than lies…(If N truly spoke to pokémon, the plot would’ve been very different.)  </li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Some Unexpected Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looker and Burgh send their pokémon to the Dream World.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it got split because it became too long. Originally, it was about something entirely different, but this was much better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    It was around 11:22 PM, shortly after N fell asleep, and Looker returned from the Pokémon League Building. Since the pokémon guarding the castle recognized him, they let Looker inside. Unfortunately, Looker had recalled his Croagunk, so the sentry pokémon were unable to give Looker a proper warning about returning to the castle so late. (Since the 1960s, there was a very strict curfew, but like everything else, no one told Looker about it.)</p><p>    When Looker returned to the guest room, he found that Burgh was still awake. He had just woken up from his nap and hadn't even realized that it was almost midnight. He said to Looker: “Would you be interested in having your Croagunk visit the Dream World?”</p><p>    Looker had heard a lot about the Dream World – an alternate dimension where pokémon supposedly lived without people. It seemed that it was only accessible in Unova, and he’d be a fool not to accept this rare opportunity. He immediately pulled out his Luxury Ball and summoned Croagunk, who had heard Burgh too. Croagunk nodded at his trainer and at Burgh. Smiling, Looker said, “Yeah, we’re interested.”</p><p>    Burgh summoned his Whirlipede, who rolled to the couch, as Croagunk followed him. When the two pokémon hopped on the couch, Burgh started to tuck them both in, just like he tucked in his Vespiquen the night before. He said to Looker, “Usually, for guest pokémon like yours, they’d have to be similar typing or Dream Pals to be able to travel here.” </p><p>    “Wait up,” said Looker as he placed a digital camera into a fanny pack, handing it to Croagunk.</p><p>    Burgh blinked. Not once did it ever occur to him to send one of his pokémon to the Dream World with a camera. (But then again, none of his pokémon were trained as photographers or understood how a camera functioned.)</p><p>    Once cozy, Whirlipede and Croagunk drifted off to sleep, vanishing right before their trainers' eyes. Burgh then told Looker that he needed to get to bed too, so he’d wake up refreshed tomorrow to head to the Entralink – a mysterious pokéball-shaped forest area in the middle of the Unova region that is often erroneously compared to Galar’s Wild Area, or the other regions’ Safari Zones. The trainers both washed up and headed to bed.</p><p>    Moments later, Croagunk and Whirlipede arrived at Whirlipede’s house in the Dream World. It was located in an area known as Pleasant Forest – home to Bug, Electric, Grass, and Poison-Type pokémon. Whirlipede was nervous around Croagunk because he didn’t think Burgh would choose him to give Croagunk a tour.</p><p>    Uncomfortable by the awkward silence, Craogunk said, “Nice house.”</p><p>    “Thanks,” said Whirlipede who rolled towards the front door, and opened it…somehow. But he immediately regretted opening the door.</p><p>    “Mind if I take a few photos?” asked Croagunk.</p><p>    It was then that Whirlipede muttered, “No! This place is a mess!”</p><p>    “Can’t be any worse than my trainer’s house,” said Croagunk, as he looked through his fanny pack and pulled out an old cellphone. He turned it on and showed Whirlipede photos of Looker’s flat (apartment) in Kalos. It looked about the same as Whirlipede’s house. Random junk just piled up everywhere. Convinced, Whilipede allowed Croagunk to take photos.</p><p>    "If you want to take interesting architectural photos, you should visit the Black House," said Whirlipede. "It's not too far from here."</p><p>    "Black House…? Is that like a White House?" asked Croagunk. </p><p>    "Yes," rolled Whirlipede. "The White House belongs to Reshiram and the Black House belongs to Zekrom. But for some reason, everyone  thinks the Black House is Reshiram's and the White House is Zekrom's…something about 'Box Versions' but I don't even understand what that means."</p><p>    "Do you think you have time to show me around?" asked Croagunk.</p><p>    "Yes, that's why I think our trainers made us come here together," said Whirlipede. "Wait up." Whirlipede opened the door and rolled out. </p><p>    In front of his yard, there was a wooden stand called a Share Shelf. Being a Poison-Type, Whirlipede made medicines out of his own poisons, bottled them up, and put them there for his neighbors or passerbys to swap stuff with. There was a wild Pikachu standing in front of Whirlipede's Share Shelf, holding a fully-charged car battery.</p><p>    Whirlipede went to retrieve the car battery from Pikachu and said, "What a coincidence! I was wondering if you could escort us to the Black House. My trainer sent a foreign pokémon with me to take photos, for research purposes."</p><p>    "Bruh…," said Pikachu. "You can't take pics of the Black House. They never show up well. If you're still interested, I can still take you there, don't mind. But you’d have to wait because Zekrom told me she wanted to have a word with me after I punch out, which would be shortly. This is my last shipment for the day." </p><p>    Whirlipede signalled at Croagunk to join them, as he rolled back to lock the door. The three pokémon crossed the rainbow bridge and arrived at the Black House.  It was a large palatial mansion situated atop an equally black island. There was a perpetual thunderstorm around the black island, but that’s the kind of weather Zekrom enjoyed.</p><p>    Impressed, Croagunk took a quick picture. Pikachu closed his eyes, since he didn't have time to tell Croagunk that the Black House was as dark as its mistress that it absorbed all the light, and appeared as a dark void in photos. Croagunk looked at his photo. He was disappointed that the photo didn't capture the Black House's exterior but the resulting photo still looked cool, so it wasn't a total loss. </p><p>    Relieved that Croagunk wasn't upset, Pikachu walked over to a table, under a tent, and punched out. An Emolga flew up to the table and punched in since her shift was about to begin. </p><p>    Curious, Croagunk asked Whirlipede, "Is this a residential zone or a commercial one? I'm confused."</p><p>    "This island belongs to Zekrom," said Whirlipede. "She does whatever she wants at her residence. If she feels like hiring locals to sell battery charges, and earn a profit, who are we to stop her? She's not hurting anybody."</p><p>    "She's the <em> total opposite </em> of Reshiram," said Pikachu. "That dude is a massive uptight prick. Stingy and temperamental, close-minded; I can go on. It sucks that he found his 'Hero' before Zekrom did. And it's even <em> worse </em> that his 'Hero' is a nobleman who is now ruling as a King.  Unova is doomed! It's a <em>crime</em> that Zekrom didn't find her Hero first."</p><p>    "I see…," said Croagunk. He had only met Reshiram once and his impression of him was <em> nothing </em> like Pikachu had just described. Sure, Reshiram was more old-fashioned and conservative, but he seemed very laid-back and nice. </p><p>    A roar was heard in the distance, and from the clouds emerged a large black dragon, who flew towards them. Only its red eyes could be seen from its Deep Black body. </p><p>    Pikachu seemed excited and said, "It's Zekrom!"</p><p>    Zekrom landed in front of the small pokémon. She got on all fours and stretched out her wings and tail, before standing on her hind legs. Her presence was intimidating, as expected of a legendary pokémon. Even her shudder from the back pain of getting up too quickly didn’t diminish her intimidation. After a brief recovery, she cleared her throat and said, "Oh hi! What brings you all here today?"</p><p>    "Croagunk's trainer wants him to take photos with his camera of the Dream World," said Whirlipede, as he completely misunderstood the objective. "I was wondering, if it would be alright to take pictures of your house? So he can present his trainer with photos of impressive architecture from the Dream World."</p><p>    Croagunk was so intimidated by Zekrom that he completely forgot the purpose of his objective. Her sweet welcoming voice did nothing to comfort him. In fact, it scared him more because it made her sound creepy to him.</p><p>    “Excuse me, but when will our meeting start?” asked Pikachu.</p><p>    “Now, if you’d like, your companions can come along too, I don’t mind,” replied Zekrom. She led them all into her house, and sniffed each one, as she had accustomed herself to doing.</p><p>    Just like its exterior, the Black House’s interior was solid black. But, for the sake of convenience, there were some white pinstripes on the walls and flooring. So it could be easier for guests to make their way around her house. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to take photos, Croagunk pulled out his old phone and began filming the house instead. </p><p>    As Croagunk filmed, Zekrom whispered to Whirlipede, who was closest to her, "He's at your house, isn't he?"</p><p>    Scared because she was very strong, Whirlipede quickly replied, "Yes and no. My trainer is at his house, and brought me along."</p><p>    Realizing that she should've elaborated, Zekrom said, “No, I'm not talking about <em> him</em>. Years ago, there was a young human pup who wanted to help me escape. I smell his scent on Croagunk too, but its weakness tells me that this human isn’t his trainer. He’s no longer a pup, but I don't think he’s stopped being pale with long green curly hair.”</p><p>    “Vespiquen brought him over to the Dream World yesterday,” gasped Whirlipede, who curled up into a tighter ball as soon as he realized what he said.</p><p>    “Tell me more…,” said Zekrom. </p><p>    Whirlipede began to tell Zekrom about Burgh’s Vespiquen making arrangements to take N to the Dream World and completing her trade deal with him. Zekrom narrowed her eyes, unconvinced by this story. Although the little boy she met, long ago, was descended from kings, she couldn't imagine him being a negotiator, he was too Timid and Lax. She could also have sworn that he would be older – around 50 years old. But then again, she was trapped in the Dream World and had no real concept of time; 14 or 40 years were pretty much the same for her.</p><p>    Interrupting Whirlipede, she asked, "Would it be possible to bring over this human again? I'd like to see him for myself."</p><p>    "I don't know…," said Whirlipede. "He would have to ask permission. He might not be that young anymore, but his father seems to be the responsible one for him."</p><p>    "Father…? Then he's not the one," said Zekrom. “The one I saw only had his mom and they were very close. They lived as their ancestors did for hundreds of years – in a big castle. Recently, I caught a strong whiff of his scent and he is a mature adult now.” She turned to Pikachu and said, “This is where you come in.”</p><p>    Nervous, Pikachu got the Oran Berry he held and shoved it into his mouth. He had no idea what Zekrom was talking about. He avoided humans at all costs, despite hearing good things about them.</p><p>    Zekrom picked up Pikachu and said to him, “What I don’t understand is, how is his scent strong on you, as if he were your trainer, but you remain uncaught?”</p><p>    It suddenly dawned on Pikachu. Since he was in the Dream World and spoke directly from his mind, Pikachu explained that before starting his shift, he approached an activated Lure Module Station. He needed a hit before punching in. (As it was the holiday season and the workload was heavy.) </p><p>    At the Lure Module Station, there was a male trainer who appeared to be a typical "Traditional Unovan" from the South. This man wore a loose linen tunic and baggy pants. His hair was very long and curly. The trainer was accompanied by a very tame Hydreigon, who looked after him, while he was intoxicated. Pikachu was vibing too and couldn't really remember what happened. He only got close to the trainer because Hydreigon placed him on the trainer's lap. The strangest thing of all was that the trainer spoke to him using actual words, rather than just saying, "Human."</p><p>    Unfortunately, Pikachu remembered very little of the conversation. The only part he recalled was that the trainer said society forced male humans to wear tight pants that flattened their genitals. The trainer refused to participate in this barbaric practice, and that's why he had 6 children. (At least that's what Pikachu thought Hydreigon said.) </p><p>    As Pikachu spoke to Zekrom, Whirlipede hoped that Croagunk didn't hear their conversation. He might've forgotten a lot of things due to his nervousness, but he didn't forget that Croagunk was a cop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>Whirlipede traveled with Croagunk because both of them are Poison-types. Also, Whirlipede being embarrassed by his messy house is realistic. (I know someone IRL, who told me that if I needed to call an ambulance for them, I have to take them to the living room, because if the paramedics saw their bedroom they would…stop aliving from embarrassment.)</li>
<li>I’m aware that the majority of you fans seem so <i>Adamant</i> about Zekrom being male (even good ol’ Bulbapedia), but both of these dragons are supposed to be yin/yang. In most cases, the “white” one is the “masculine” one, and the “black” one is the “feminine” one. And for this reason, I’ve made Zekrom female, since male pronouns are used for Reshiram. (Also, Zekrom looks like Hilda.)</li>
<li>Croagunk is skilled at writing, and in that, also encompasses him being able to use recording devices, like cameras, phones, tablets, and even computers. He is a very capable assistant to Looker.</li>
<li>Hydreigon mentioned that Ghetsis had 6 children; 3 biological (N, Anthea, and Concordia) and 3 adopted (the Shadow Triad). But Ghetsis looks extremely virile, so him fathering 6 kids is reasonable for him.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Defiant Rebels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pokémon continue with their secret meetings while their humans sleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Overhearing their conversation, Croagunk thought about what to do. Apparently, recreational drug use was illegal in Unova, but incense from Lure Modules wasn't considered an actual drug. As a result, Ghetsis couldn't be arrested for using it. And once again, Ghetsis had inadvertently circumvented the law and was one step ahead of the authorities; escaping capture. (Clearly, this man was much smarter than he appeared.)</p><p>    After making up his mind, Croagunk stopped recording on his phone. He searched through the image gallery and showed them a photo of Ghetsis and N, which he had downloaded online, to keep as a reference.</p><p>    Once he was ready, Croagunk approached Zekrom and said, "Excuse me, but are you talking about them?"</p><p>    Zekrom bent over to see, but doing so, hurt her knees that all she could do was grimace. She squinted and managed to get a good look at the photo. She gasped, for both surprise and pain, "It's him…! I recognize his uncovered eye anywhere. He isn't my Hero of Ideals, but shared his ancestry with him enough to Absofuse. This is the human I seek."</p><p>    Pikachu looked at the photo and said, "That's the one I saw this morning, but I didn't know he had a Shadow Lugia eye. But he wasn't dressed <em> this </em> fancy when I saw him."</p><p>    "He wasn't dressed fancy when I met him either," said Zekrom. "But I assumed that was because his family didn't want strangers stealing him."</p><p>    "Humans don't care about their kids," said Croagunk. "It's why they don't have a problem with their prepubescent kids going on an adventure on their own."</p><p>    Zekrom frowned and said, "The foundation of society begins at home with the family. This is where the next generation <em>should </em> learn morality. But that's not happening! Kids have to fend for themselves without any proper guidance. And it seems that most of the male humans partake in acts of self-sterilization, so there are few kids, but the few are very horrible! Society is corrupt because they have no morals! They have no remedy because it cannot be cured! Everything must be scorched clean…"</p><p>    Croagunk closed his eyes and croaked, "I didn't leave Kalos, to hear about 'cleaning up the filth' in Unova." He then proceeded to rant about Lysandre because he was sick of this man’s nonsense. Croagunk was so upset that his own rant left Zekrom and Whirlipede absolutely speechless.</p><p>    Meanwhile, Reshiram had traveled to the Dream World and was at his home – The White House. His island was as white as if it were bleached by the sun's intense rays. It was situated around the Rugged Mountains. Like Zekrom, there were pokémon working at his house, because he had heard them worry about helping their humans financially. Although Reshiram had no money, he found ways to provide these pokémon with goods to help their trainers.</p><p>    Unlike Zekrom, Reshiram's bones didn't hurt because he received a full body massage every one or two weeks, per Lord Ghetsis' orders. (Apparently, Ghetsis claimed that Reshiram was cramped up inside the Light Stone for thousands of years, and this was necessary for his recovery. Reshiram found this claim dubious but the treatment's effects were as real as they were beneficial.)</p><p>    He also had visitors at his house; Darmanitan and Victini. They were slightly behind schedule because Darmanitan arrived a bit late. (He met with Ryoku's Musharna and delivered additional supplies to him.) Apparently, Reshiram became concerned with Hydreigon's ominous statement, that fate wanted Team Plasma to lose. (His Hero of Truth, King N, was an integral part of Team Plasma. So if they lost, he lost too, and Reshiram shuddered at the thought!) He hoped that Victini could do something about it. Darmanitan was invited because he was N's trusted confidant who acted as his spokesman.</p><p>    Reshiram made it clear that he absolutely didn't want N traveling to the Dream World at all. It was too dangerous because he worried that Zekrom would find N and hurt him. (Unlike Reshiram, Zekrom had a very keen sense of smell.) He claimed that Zekrom was jealous and very petty. And she'd be unhappy that Reshiram found his hero first, because unlike him, Zekrom was arrogant and proud. Reshiram confessed to them that it wasn't until recently that he realized that his rivalry with Zekrom made no sense at all. But he declined to go into details about the matter.</p><p>    Still, he couldn't keep secrets from a Mythical Psychic. Victini read his mind and understood his reasoning: hearing N talk about burning the land made Reshiram viscerally ill. It was very wrong for N to say such horrible things. Although N was a bit stubborn at times, he was a good person with a pure soul and heart. These horrible thoughts only came to N's mind because their minds intermingled. Reshiram had no one to blame but himself.  If it was wrong for N to think this way, it was also wrong for him to think like that too. A very painful  thing to admit to, but he knew he had to accept it, despite its unpleasantness.</p><p>    In an attempt to redirect the conversation, Reshiram said, "What I don't understand is, why does N have to lose? He should win because he's a good boy. Losing is injustice!"</p><p>    "Humans are shallow," scoffed Darmanitan. "Many of them care more about the messenger than the actual message because they don't value the Truth. That's why N's dad has to act cute and harmless during his speeches. If he showed them how he really feels – angry over exploitation, he'd immediately lose the public's support because he'd be painted as a madman. Cofagrigus told me that the media is also making up lies about N. Saying that he's some kind of cruel dictator king who is hoarding up the people's money, and destroying the economy. All because N refuses to 'act like his sweet innocent daddy'."</p><p>    Reshiram closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He was trying his best to suppress his Outrage, but he really couldn't stand anyone slandering his Hero of Truth with such lies.</p><p>    Victini was equally disgusted. Especially because N reminded her so much of her human friend she had long ago. (Understandable, because her human friend was also N's ancestor. They're both very selfless individuals who didn't value things monetarily.) Her friend lived during the 18th century. As stipulated by Eastern customs, her friend traveled South when he was a boy, to begin his pokémon adventure as a trainer. This adventure was for the purpose of humbling the prince, so he could be a prudent consort for his future Eastern wife. (Like his forefathers.)</p><p>    However, this boy had an inextinguishable fiery spirit, because as a Harmonia, he descended from the Hero of Truth. He went on his adventure, motivated by finding the Hero of Ideals' descendant. During this time, Unova was in a pitiful state. The prince hoped that he, and the Hero of Ideals' descendant, would work with him to save their region. Early on, he found Victini trapped in a thorny bush and freed her, after cutting himself up. </p><p>    Shortly after that, the prince met a short, brown-haired Southern boy. It all happened so quickly. The two boys ended up leading a revolution against their Kantonian overlords and successfully overthrew them. (Before resuming their adventure and challenging the reigning regional champion.) The Harmonia prince lost, but the Southerner managed to beat the champion. Still, the Unovan people were so happy that they crowned the prince as the king, while the Southerner reigned as Champion. Grateful that it was all thanks to Victini, the newly crowned Harmonia King released Victini so that she could help the people of Unova.</p><p>    However, like most of his family, after submitting to the Kantonian Empire, the king lacked the Ability to speak to pokémon because it had supposedly been bred out of his bloodline. Due to this communication issue, Victini was unable to tell the king that she would still have been able to help the Unovan people while remaining by his side. However, she sensed his concern. Although he was a good man, the king wasn't perfect, and was aware of his imperfections. He felt it was better to release a powerful Mythical Pokémon, than to keep it, and succumb to the temptation of insatiable power hunger. </p><p>    Fortunately, N could speak to Victini as an equal. Since he was also rational, they could talk to each other and do more to prevent the possibility of N becoming corrupted. N wasn't her prince, but he had inherited all of his ancestors' beautiful qualities. She too believed that it was unjust for such a person, like N, to lose. </p><p>    After hearing enough, Victini decided to do whatever she could to help Team Plasma win. However, she emphasized that Victory wasn't always how they'd expect it to be, but that they'd win regardless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <ul>
<li>Originally, the last chapter was supposed to be about Ryoku’s Musharna but he didn't have a presence in this story, so it was just better to only mention the incident and replace it with something else.</li>
<li>N’s family having all the same kind of "spooky” tall green-haired guys was meant to be very important for the overall story (American Dream); that Ghetsis and N both feel like weirdos around other people, but “among their family” they’re typical. (This gives them the comfort of being normal/belonging somewhere.) But, I decided to go some what of an Assassin’s Creed route and say it’s just the same type of stealthy, wall-climbing guys that have existed throughout Unovan history. All of them seem sweet but are somehow up to no good.</li>
<li>The 18th century Revolutionaries mini-story is one such “AC” anecdote. But also, what I actually thought of what Gen 5′s plot was about. (Kids overthrowing some tyrant.) In the original drafts, Victini was offended when told that people thought she was a Zorua’s Illusion. But it was more that she was offended that her friendship with the 18th century Harmonia was questioned.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><ul>
<li>
<b>If you enjoyed this fics and want updates related to the complete story, please subscribe to the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034139">American Dream series</a>. </b>That’s where I will post updates for it. (I’m trying my best to post complete fics at once.)</li>
<li>This was also a very experimental fic, mostly because I have always struggled to describe scenarios and feel that’s my weakness as a writer. To compensate for my weakness, I had taken chunks of this fic and passed them through Google Translate (English to Spanish) and edited the results before running them through (Spanish to English), to edit them one final time. <b>Please note that this method only works if you're adept at the two or more languages you are using for translation because it requires having an actual person check if everything makes sense, and is conveyed as originally intended.</b>
</li>
<li>Mi español esta muy limitado y no puedo escribir un fanfic completo como puedo en inglés. Para mí esto es doblemente vergonzoso porque el español es mi primer idioma, pero el sistema educativo del E.E.U.U. solo le importa que los estudiantes aprendan bien el inglés. (Hablo español con fluidez, pero me cuesta escribirlo. Debo pensar mucho tiempo cada vez que tengo que enviar un mensaje de texto.) Creo que usando la traducción de Google me ha ayudado en los dos idiomas, pero solo un poquito. Quizás algún día tenga la confianza necesaria para escribir una novela/fanfic en español.</li>
</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>